The World I Know
by physcob2002
Summary: AU.Half siblings Rachel and Puck never wanted to cross paths. But the undeniable truth is that given the world they live in, its inevidable. Can Puck accept Rachel as one of his own? Can Rachel accept the impending fate that is Glee club? Eventual Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**_ This will be a Faberry, but right now for the first handful of chapters I'm going to focus on the Puck/Rachel aspect. Most of this story at first will seem a bit choppy and stuff but I need it to be like that because I want to get some stuff out of the way so we can get to the heart of this story. This is my first so bare with me? I took the concepts of both **Glee **and **One Tree Hill**, mixed and deluted them a bit and put a bit of my own twist on things. This is **NOT** a crossover, but just my imagination at wild. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Obviously.

**Lima Medical Center, 1994-**

The cries of a newborn broke the tense atmosphere. She's small, but strong, and her Mother looks upon her with tired and wary eyes. This child she carried, her child, would never grow to know her. She would never get to be held in her Mother's arms for any longer than what was allotted to her. But this is what she wanted. She had no other choice. There was another baby that needed her. Her son Noah was waiting on his Mommy to come home so that they could play, and sing and laugh together. Yes, Noah was hers. Not this child she held now. No, she would go to the weeping men in the corner of the room. This beautiful baby wasn't hers. Not hers. _Not anymore…._

"Do you have a name picked for her?" the voice of her boyfriend startled Shelby from her thoughts. She looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms and watched the mirage of emotions on the faces of the two men in front of her. She swallowed the biting remark she had for them; she didn't want to know…at least not right now.

"Rachel." The men said at the same time. Their hands formed around each other's, grasping at the one thing that had them tethered to this Earth. The happiness they felt was so overwhelming they had no idea what to do with themselves.

Shelby smiled down at Rachel, running one finger down the babies face adoringly. Her throat tightened even further when the tiny brunette grabbed her finger. Tears she had been successful at holding in escaped her and she sobbed openly.

"Rachel," she whispered. "Beautiful Rachel." She held on to the baby tighter, her thoughts racing. They needed the money. This surrogacy was the perfect thing for both parties, one would get a check and the other a lifetime of happiness.

"It's time sweetheart." her boyfriend laid his hand on her shoulder gently. His heart clenched for Shelby. Had he'd known it would of been this tough on her, he would of tried harder to find them money. He sighed, silently praying for the strength to help the woman he loved.

Shelby took a deep breath, bowing her head to kiss Rachel one final time. A whisper of goodbye sweeping past her parted lips as the room began to get busy once more. Rachel's new family stepped forward, their arms reaching out to grab for her. They paused to laugh at their eagerness, and finally Leroy, a tall African American man, stepped forward and carefully took his daughter from Shelby. He smiled kindly at the exhausted Mother, sharing what he hoped to be was a grateful smile with her, and then looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You have no idea what you're in for kiddo." he laughed. His husband, a small Jewish fellow, nudged him softly in the ribs, glaring at him playfully. Hiram peeked over Leroy's arm, grinning like mad.

"Don't pay attention to Papa, he's a jokester. We're going to make sure you live a fabulous life my darling." just then Rachel opened her eyes and gazed at her Fathers, they both looked at each other and smiled. Yes, she was going to have a fabulous life…..

**Lima Ohio, Present Day **-

_Leroy's Cafe_

"…and I'm on my way to believing." the soft, despondent voice belonging to a tiny brunette rang out in one final note. She sighed, closing her eyes as her hands lingered lightly above the piano keys. She felt a brief sadness, knowing how true she wished the song to be. But she was Rachel Berry, and she knew somehow that was a buzz kill for most people.

"You know, its all kinds of sad that your sitting here in this empty café, on a Friday night, singing about…not signing about love until you actually have love, and you, Rachel Barbra Berry, do not have a single love interest." startled by her friends voice, Rachel dropped hands to the worn keys, cringing at the unpleasant sound they made.

"I'd watch it Mercedes, I happen to know the manager here." she laughed, giving her friend a playful glare. The young black girl just glared back, smiling when her friend scooted over on the piano bench, making room for her as well.

"Girl, you gots to get yourself in that Glee club, you know you'd rock the hell out of every performance." Mercedes nudged her friend; she smiled at her, hoping her friend would catch on to her good mood. Rachel fingered a few keys, the soft notes encouraging familiar feelings for both of them.

"You know I won't join 'Cedes. You know why as well.. So please," Rachel's hands stopped their tinkering, and she looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Please drop it. And as for my love life…" the tiny girl started a slow rhythm on the keys before her, pausing to signal Mercedes to join in, which her friend did happily. "I have everything I need right here."

_McKinley High School Auditorium _

"Guys, can we at least pretend to be excited?" Mr. Shue looked at his students. Most of them were sitting around backstage caught in one act of boredom or another. They knew it was no use getting excited for their upcoming performance, why would getting booed be exciting? Especially since their star was MIA. They sucked with him, and now that he had seemed to of decided not to show up, they knew the inevitable.

"Mr. Shue?" a small voice called to him. He turned around to see the lone figure of Jacob Ben Israel; the weird afro boy was standing nervously at the edge of the curtain, and from the opening where his body had appeared it gave William Shuester the perfect view of the audience. He sighed dejectedly; there weren't even fifty people out there.

"Yes Jacob?" he tried to keep his voice level for the boy. But he mentally berated himself when the young man seemed to gulp at his presence. But Jacob stepped forward anyways, eyeing the kids from the Glee Club with apprehension. His hands wrapped around a small piece of paper, gripping the note like a life preserver.

"Um…ah. Noah. I mean Puck…well he wanted me to give you this," Jacob handed Mr. Shue the note he had been given. He watched with rapt attention while the teacher took in every word. His nervousness grew with each millimeter the older man's eyebrows lifted.

"Also…please don't kill me for this….but he said that if you didn't agree to his terms, he was going to burn all your Journey records." The afro'd boy gave a strangled laugh, twitching slightly. Mr. Shuester just looked at him, then back to the note in his hand, appearing to gauge whether or not this was just some dumb prank.

"Tell him I said we're on in five." Will decided it was legit, of course he had to play this by ear, but he was pretty sure that he shouldn't mess with the star of his little club that could.

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Jacob smiled at the man. He turned slightly, moving his arms forward to push through the break in the curtain. When Mr. Shue was certain he was gone he called attention to his kids, gathering them around him in a semi-circle.

"Okay guys, I just got word from Puck. He's on his way, but there's been some changes." several students groaned and he scratched the back of his neck.

"We're gonna go back to the duet we arranged last month, you know the John Mayor one. And Quinn? He wants Santana for this." he raised his hand when she started to protest. The Latina just crossed her arms smugly. She knew screwing him the night before would work to her benefit.

"Also, he wants you to start 'Don't stop believing' without him. He..well he wants to make an entrance." Mr. Shue laughed nervously, the glares coming from his students were kind of terrifying him. He took a deep breath, glancing at the time on his watch. Then without further discussion, he motioned for them to get ready. The kids got up, grumbling to each other. But one person in particular was seething.

"I know you fucked him Santana." Quinn had stopped in front of the fiery brunette, narrowing her eyes as the Latina smirked.

"And?" Santana stepped closer to the blonde, silently challenging her friend. When the blonde stepped back the brunette gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"I'm just giving the boy what he needs. Not my fault you're such a prude." the blonde clenched her jaw at the jibe. She knew the Latina had been screwing her boyfriend for months, and in some way she was kind of thankful. It got him off her back a lot about putting out. But it still hurt that Puck couldn't be faithful to her.

"Yeah but at least at the end of the day I know I'm not a slut." the blonde walked away without another look at her friend. Yeah, this was going to be some kind of performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off, thank you all for all your reviews and alerts! Second, I just want to let you guys know that some of the characters will be a little ooc. It's only because I want to try and fit them better into the world I put them in. And thirdly, I love Brittany lol So for those of you who can make out the OTH and Glee differences and stuff...Brittany is the Haley to Rachel's Luke. And if you are wondering, Quinn will be the Peyton to Rachel's Luke as well haha. Any questions yoy can leave in your review or pm, I'll happily answer any and all of them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Obviously.

**Ch.2**

Laughter rang out from behind the bathroom door, and four teens cringed at the sound. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany gathered around their slushy covered friend. Rachel had never had much luck, but this took the cake. Just when she was showing her friends the new blouse her fathers had generously bought her, a slushy bearing jock came around the corner and ruined it for her. She didn't cry, no she decided she wasn't going to cry this time. It was useless now, anyways.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I really liked your shirt." Brittany stared wide and teary eyed down at her best friend. The innocence she exuded gave such a comfort to her that all Rachel could do was reach out and gather the blondes hand in her own.

"Thank you Brittany, it means a lot." her voice was barely a whisper, her chest held such emotion it strangled the very breath from her. She sighed, swallowing the lump forming at the base of her throat. She was thankful she had such good friends, otherwise…she wasn't too sure what she'd do.

"I can't believe they did this. I thought they banned slushies from school grounds this year." Mercedes asked. Rachel's friend Tina gathered the tiny brunette's hair in her hand, guiding her to the small sink. Mercedes and Brittany watched sadly while Rachel kicked at her already discarded blouse. Mercedes stood in back of Rachel, making sure she gave Tina enough room to help Rachel with her hair, while Brittany came around to the side of the sink to grab Rachel's hand again.

"That was just a well-placed rumor some of the jocks started so we losers would let our guards down. We fell for it. Hard." Tina, who had been occupied with washing Rachel's hair had now taken a fistful of it in her hands and was tugging at it tighter and tighter with each passing second. Brittany, who was admiring Rachel's pretty necklace noticed the small brunette's distress and released her hair from the Asian girls clutches. Rachel sent a thankful smile up at the blonde. Tina huffed loudly and started pacing the bathroom floor.

"Tina, it'll be fine. We're juniors this year, which means we have only one more year left after this and then we can leave this town and never look back. I for one am surely going to be thankful for that." Rachel tried to talk some kind of peace back into the bathrooms' atmosphere. She didn't want to keep thinking of the days…months to come. It was all to undesirable to even mention at this time. Hell, she would give anything to be on a plane to New York right now. But like her friends, she had to wait it out. And she sure as heck was going try and make the best of it.

She stood up, graciously taking the towel Brittany had found for her. She dried her hair with a quick flourish, making sure not to look to much in the mirror. She knew if she saw what a train wreck she was right now she'd loose it for sure. Mercedes bit the side of her cheek, wanting to say something- anything to make Rachel feel better. But, for no reason in particular she decided it was best to keep quiet. The door swung open and the four girls whipped around at the intrusion.

"Don't fret my pet, Kurt Hummel is here with your gear." the well dressed, very flamboyant best friend of the four girls bounced in to the bathroom. What he saw gave him slight pause though.

Brittany was attached to Rachel, whom looked like she has just taken a swim in green slim. Mercedes looked sad and conflicted, and Tina- well Tina looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Wow, I see the first slushy of the year has taken quite the toll." he strode around the room, looking at each face. He didn't know where to start. So with a deep sigh he walked up to the most urgent of cases-Rachel. He smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back.

"For a diva your locker is awful messy." he teased her. She rolled her eyes at him and took the bag of clothes he had in his hand. Yeah, it sucked pretty bad that things hadn't changed at all this year. But she was bound and determined to not let it get to her. Junior year had just started, who knew what this place had in store for the five friends…..

* * *

><p>The halls of McKinley were long and destitute, and on most days if the windows were open , the wind carried the melody of voices gathered in the chorus room. Noah Puckerman hated those days; those days when he could hear his fellow Glee clubbers boisterous laughter reminding him of everything he hated about this school. His Mother almost demanded he'd take part in Glee. She worked at the next district over, at Carmel High teaching their Glee club. He wished he could just go to her school and be rid of this place for good. But, no such luck. Shelby was very stuck in her ways. She thought it would prove to be inappropriate if her own son were to attend her school- favoritism and all that. So she insisted he join New Directions. Puck had talent for sure, and it would be great on his college applications if- no <em>when<em>- he was to apply to an art school. He scoffed at the thought. He hated singing, hell yeah he was good at it, but what he loved was football. And the cheerleaders that came with it.

With a deep sigh he turned up the volume to his headphones and plugged them into his ears. He'd skip Glee today and head straight for the gym to tone up for the upcoming football season. But what he didn't account for was the tiny object he'd run -literally- into on his way to skipping Glee.

"Sorry," he mumbled. His eyes skirted to the side, barely passing over the person he had collided with. He made a move to walk past, but a folder on the ground stopped him short. He bent over to pick it up, gripping his back pack tighter to his right shoulder. He held it in his hand, reading the words **Rachel Berry** on the front cover, he grimaced and looked up. The scowling face of his half sister greeted him. She shifted from one foot to the other, crossing her arms uncomfortably. She said something to him then, the edges of her mouth moving further down with each word. He shook his head, dazed and uncomfortable as well and removed his headphones.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked. She heaved a deep sigh, unlocking her arms. He watched her carefully, a unfamiliar emotion swirling in her eyes. Her hand reached out, palm up.

"I said, 'I'll take that back please.'" her voiced danced in his ears. He could never understand why she was so weird. It was like they weren't even related. He totally got all the cool genes.

"Oh, yeah sure, whatever…" he handed the folder back to her, and an awkward silence followed soon after. They stood there, in the empty halls of McKinley, both silent and uncomfortable. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Do they apologize for intruding on each other's personal space? No. That's not it. Do they offer some small talk? However weird or awkward that may be, but no. That's not it either. The seconds ticked by, the tension growing more palpable with each breath.

"Well," Puck starts. Rachel glances up from her staring contest with the floor. But before he could finish-what he knew would just another epic fail at conversation with the girl- a booming voice interrupted them.

"Rachel! Oh, there you are. Come on, we're gonna be late…" A tall, beautiful blonde girl came barreling down the opposite side of the hall towards them. She made quite the effort of ignoring Puck, turning her back to face Rachel, blocking his view of her face. And Puck just stood there, watching as the bouncy blonde marched his sister off to some unknown destination. Probably _Leroy's Cafe_, he thought bitterly. It was always about _Leroy's _in this town. Always.

* * *

><p>Leroy Berry watched with curiosity as his only daughter lugged a rather large box through the door in back of the kitchen area of the cafe and into the walk-in freezer. She huffed loudly as the box started to slip from her fingers. She grasped tightly to it, but she failed miserably at maintaining a hold of it. As the box fell to the floor and its contents scattered everywhere she cursed. Her day had gone terribly and this just topped it off. Her Father laughed at her frazzled appearance and approached her slowly.<p>

"Are you okay baby girl?" he asked, one hand on his hip and the other on the doorway to the freezer. Rachel bent down, gathering the frozen dough and assorted pastry fillings back into the box. She didn't answer right away, not knowing the answer to that particular question herself. So she gathered her bearings for a second and looked up at her Father.

"I'm fine Papa, I just…I'm not having a very good day." it was mostly the truth. She left out the part about starting her day with a slushy facial and ending it with a run-in with her half-brother. She shuddered at the thought of the mow hawked boy. She could never understand why he hated her so much, he was the one that got the Mom; he got Shelby. Though she did undoubtedly land herself a great set of parents, what she really wished was that she had another female to talk to that wasn't going through the same things she was-at the very same time. _A mom would be great at this point in my life right now_, she thought sadly.

"Are you sure pumpkin?" he asked. When she nodded he stepped forward to hug her.

"Your Daddy and I are here for you whenever you need us, you know that right?" he kissed her head, and again she nodded her response. He sighed, moving towards the exit of the freezer. He stopped briefly, eyeing the rest of the café from where he was standing. He watched as Mercedes took a customer's order and Brittany cleaned a near-by table. He bit his bottom lip and turned to his daughter once more.

"Does this have anything to do with Noah?" he asked timidly. Rachel paused briefly, her arm hovering above her head where she was removing outdated packages. _Brittany, _she thought heatedly. She dropped her arm to her side then, glancing to the floor and then Leroy.

"I have no idea what your talking about." her voice was low and hesitant. She didn't particularly want to hide this sort of information from her Fathers but she sure as heck wasn't going to bring it up anytime in the near future.

"Of course you don't." Leroy teased. She tensed, her eyes dropping back to the floor, avoiding Leroy's stare.

"Honey, I really wish you both could work things out. I know this isn't the ideal situation…and God help me…If there was something I could do I would." The tiny brunette furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at the floor with an intensity that would the tallest of giants.

"I do **not** need to 'work things out' with that boy Papa. He's…he's nothing but trouble. Ever since we were little he's done nothing but make my life a living hell. So I'm not going to go out of my way for him." she stomped her foot and marched towards the exit. Leroy moved swiftly out of her way, but before she could storm past him he grabbed onto her arm.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. She yanked her arm back, narrowing her eyes at him. He smirked at her, enjoying seeing the fierce way she held herself. His daughter was a diva and he was damn sure proud of it.

"I'm going to fire Brittany." she exclaimed. He just laughed whole heartedly. In the background the blondes head popped up at the sound of her name. She waved happily to him, in which he returned.

"No you're not Rach." he smirked. The diva clenched her teeth together, and glared at him.

"And just why not?" she huffed. Again he couldn't help but laugh. "Because that girl is your best friend." he challenged.

"A best friend that shouldn't of told you about Noah!." Rachel stepped closer to him, her nostrils flaring. Her face was red, and to him it made her even more adorable. He decided maybe it wasn't best to laugh at his clearly upset daughter. So he reached forward pulling her into a tight hug. At first she struggled but then after a few seconds, melted completely into the embrace.

"Listen sweetheart. Brittany came to me upset. She had no intentions on hurting you, and besides….I'm glad she told me okay?" he squeezed her a bit harder for emphasis. "She's been looking out for you as long as I can remember, and you know that. She did the right thing. I need to know this stuff. For your sake and mine." he squeezed her one last time and let her go. But he kept her at arm's length, watching her as she hugged herself, her head lowering a fraction. He knew she understood he was right.

"Your right Papa." she sighed. He smiled at Mercedes who walked by them and shook his head at her when she made a motion asking if he needed her help. He was thankful for Rachel's friends. They stood up for her when needed and they were there for her when times like this got too much for her. Ever since the girls-and Kurt- he reminded himself, were about seven and everyone found out about Rachel and Noah being siblings things had been tough on their tiny brunette.

It was thanks to the cankerous old Mother of Rachel's Daddy that the young girl had found out. But instead of asking her Fathers about it, or for more information, she proceeded to march up to Noah the next day at school and introduce herself to him as his little sister. Granted they were only 10 months apart, but she felt proud to have a big brother. But Noah didn't feel the same. For a long time, as far back he could remember, he would hear his mom cry at night. Mostly it was at certain times of the year, but still she cried at night; A lot. And it upset him, especially when he would hear her whimper 'Rachel' every once in a while. Being young at the time he just figured it was someone she lost. Someone she wanted back more than anything. And on that day Rachel had marched up to him on the playground and introduced herself…all hell had broken loose, everything made sense then. And from that day on, she was the person he despised the most. She was the person his Mom cried about at night. And she was the person his Mom spent so much time thinking about when she could be playing with him. So no, Rachel wasn't his sister. She was his enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is my second upload of ch.3. the first one I realized I had uploaded without fixing a few mistakes so I went in and delted the ch. So sorr in advance for any confusion. Thnk you to those who have read, revieed, and or alerted. It means alot! And also keep in mind what happend between Puck and Quinn in Ch. 1, it'll come in handy. This is my little "nudge" into Faberryland lol It's still slow going but we'll get there!

**Disclaimer:** I own everything! Not. lol Obviously.

**Ch.3**

Quinn Fabray. The blonde, picturesque beauty was never one much for athletics. She hated Sue Sylvester and the little crony midget that followed Coach around everywhere she went. She hated them. She hated the 'cheerios'. She hated having to be so cheery and happy for the dumb jocks who couldn't play worth squat. And most importantly she hated having things in her life hitlerized by a bunch of snotty nosed brats who didn't care about her one bit, but they all had to go by the same rules…which by the way…who the hell made this shit up in the first place?

So yeah, she hated it. She hated everything about it. Some may call her bitter, even resentful. But- to Quinn- she just thought of herself as plain old tired. She worked so hard to keep in shape, to keep up with Coach's demands, and to keep up with the social 'rules of engagement'. But, for all her hard work, she never seemed to be able to find satisfaction. And she could never be good enough for anyone.

Life pretty much blew any and all expectations she had for high school right out of the water. Here she was, trapped in a hell and she couldn't find it in herself to give the cheerios up. Yeah, her Dad was gone now-leaving her and her Mom for some tattooed freak- and with him the pressure to uphold the 'perfect Fabray' image. She didn't really have to stay on and endure the endless tirade of craziness that, one way or another, seemed to follow her around _everywhere _she went. But she was also in the _Glee club. _And that? That right there was enough to knock her down a peg or two on the social latter. So she needed a counter balance. She grimaced when the thought of the reason she was in that club in the first place. _Puck, _she shudders to herself. He insisted she'd join him when they started dating. It wasn't half bad at first, until _Santana_ joined and then all of it went downhill. Her boyfriend and _best friend_ didn't know how to keep it in their pants…with each other.

So, now its 9 am on a Saturday, and she's adding them to the list of things she hates as she finds herself dragging her half dead body into _Leroy's Café. _She stayed up all night breaking up with Puck and telling Santana to screw off. Neither of the two knew how to take a hint and get lost. They called and called, and when she shut off her phone, they simply just…showed up on her doorstep. _Together._ And after the little episode with their performance last week she was done pretending she didn't know what was going on. Or that she didn't care. _Good riddance_ she thought to herself. She pulled open the door to the café and stepped in. The warm smell of coffee and pie greeted her, waking her tired body just a little bit more.

"Long night?" a voice carried over to her. She started, pausing mid stride. She looked over to one of the booths by the open window front where the voice had come from and cringed. It was Rachel. The too perky for 9 in the morning, all smiley and doe eyed Rachel. The girl had never really conversed with her before. She supposed maybe it was because it was that they were from two completely different clicks. Or, she mused, because the girl was Pucks half-sister. A sister he had really tried to avoid wholeheartedly. In the background of her mind a tiny voice reminded her that-maybe- it was also because she hadn't ever talked to the brunette either.

"Or early morning," Quinn grimaced. She continued over to the counter, and in the corner of her eye she could see that the brunette had followed her. She watched as the tiny girl took a cleaning rag off of her shoulder and tossed it underneath the counter somewhere. Rachel looked up at the blonde with a tight smile.

"I get that." she stated, and Quinn nodded her head looking around the seemingly empty café. She notices Rachel watching her and takes a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Right. So….how come you're here so early? Don't you have like…" the blonde's voice fades slightly when she sees the look on the brunettes face.

"A life? Friends?" Rachel asks. Her lips turn a pale white as they purse together. She steals herself for a second and the tight smile she had on before is even tighter this time.

"Well, no. I mean yes. I…I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Quinn apologizes. She grips the counter in front of her and sighs, _so much for starting the day off on a new foot_ she thinks to herself. Rachel holds her hand up at the blonde.

"No worries, really. I picked up my Papa's shift today; he and Daddy had some business to attend to in the city so they had to leave early." Quinn takes in this information. Rachel's' Dad's left her alone….in charge of the café…by herself? _For real_?

"That's cool…." she nods at the brunette. Rachel's mouth twitches, and her hands come to the side of the register as if they are just itching to finish the transaction already.

"So…um, what can I get for you?" Rachel finally asks. The question shakes Quinn from her reverie and it takes her a second to remember what it is that she wanted in the first place.

"Oh, um….yeah can I get a medium coffee? Black, two sugars. To go," the two finish the transaction and when Quinn is handed the coffee she starts for the exit of the café. From the side window facing the street, a group of young people round the corner. They're laughing and pushing each other around, an older couple smiles at them in nostalgia, and some kids passing them on their skateboards give a few of them high fives. The noise of the cars and pedestrians going by the café do nothing to drown out the boisterous laughter emitting from them, and Quinn recognizes Pucks voice right away. His letterman's jacket stands out among the small crowd of teens and she berates herself when her gaze stays too long on it. It looks inviting and safe, and she wants so desperately to feel that again with someone, but she knows life doesn't usually work out that way. So she turns quickly, deciding to enjoy her coffee in the café instead. She sits herself in a small booth, choosing the seat facing away from the westward window.

Rachel watches the blonde with a frown, wondering what exactly had the blonde so gloomy. She bites her lip self-consciously and decides to throw herself to the wolves-so to speak. She approaches the blonde cheerleader slowly, calculating in her head how many times she's actually spoken to the blonde in her life time. Three times, she figures, sadly she counts the conversation they had just then. She stands next to the seat in front of the blonde. Her arms unconsciously cross behind her back and she clears her throat nervously.

"I thought you wanted that to go?" she asks. The blondes head pops up, startled at the intrusion. She looks up at the brunette for a moment.

"I did." she states, she slouches in the seat, her hands coming up to pick at the lid of her coffee. Rachel sits down across from her, taking in Quinn's raised eyebrow with a smirk.

"How do you do it?" Quinn asks, she doesn't look directly at Rachel, but she doesn't avoid her gaze either.

"Do what" The brunette tilts her head in confusion. Without thinking she hands Quinn a napkin from the dispenser. The blonde takes it, making quick work of tearing it in small slivers. When she looks back up, her eyes bore into Rachel's.

"How do you spend every day at that school…knowing full well you can't have what you want. Living every day with the things that remind you of what hurts you the most?" Rachel gives the blonde a curious look. She doesn't get where the blonde was going with that.

"I'm not sure I know what you're saying Quinn." she tells her. Her hands come around to wrap themselves around her arms self-consciously.

"I'm talking about Puck, Berry. He's your _brother_, and yet he treats you like crap. You can't tell me you don't want things to be different…that you could have your Mom." Rachel leans back, her eyes narrowing at Quinn.

"You have no idea what I want and do not want Quinn Fabray. You don't know me, and you've certainly not taken time out of your daily bitchiness to learn anything about my life. So how dare you-" Rachel is cut off mid rant when Quinn raises her hand, her voice raising an octave higher than normally.

"How dare I what Berry? How dare I speak the truth? We may not be friends, and yeah I sure as hell don't know you…but I know what it's like to be rejected by family. Only difference between you and me is that fortunately for me, I don't have to see the reminder every day." Rachel sits back, astonished at the nerve of the blonde. One minute she's making the cheerio coffee and the next the blonde is tempting her into some serious conversation.

"Let me make something very clear to you Quinn. I, in no way shape or form, am under the ludicrous ideal that Noah and I-"

"Puck" Quinn interrupts. Rachel glares at her.

"That _Puck_ and I are ever going to be anything other than a heated adversary to each other. He hates me and I…feel sorry for him." The blonde scoffs at that. Rachel feels white hot anger boiling in her veins. She clenches the fists gathered in her lap, breathing deeply and counting to ten.

"_You_ feel sorry for him? And just why is that?" Quinn mocks, plucking the delicate strings of Rachel's temper.

"Tell me something Quinn. Why does it matter to you? Why are you even talking to me about this? What the hell is in it for you?" Quinn sits back, her focus strays for a moment and she realizes that she doesn't know why. All she wanted to do was to avoid running into Puck and yet here she is, talking to his sister about him and her problems. She was just as confused as Rachel was.

"You sat here." she states. Rachel sighs deeply, her hands swipe at the air in front of her.

"And I'm sorry I did so. Excuse me, I have a café to run." the tiny brunette gets up to leave but a hand on her arm stops her.

"No, I'm sorry. I have this bad habit of picking at other people's problems instead of dealing with mine." her voice is soft and pleading and Rachel sighs again, but stands up anyways.

"You're pretty good at deflecting." the brunette admits, her gaze bores holes into Quinn and the blonde shifts slightly in her seat.

"And _you're_ pretty good at denying your problems." Quinn says. She watches as Rachel's eyebrows furrow and she worries briefly if she's made the diva mad again.

"I never said I had a problem Quinn. You just assumed I did." Rachel turns to walk back to the counter, but pauses. She turns around to face the blonde, who is getting up and gathering her stuff from the table.

"Did he send you here?" she asks, the blonde sees some sort of emotion pass across her face and she can't quite seem to place what it is, or why she feels the need to hug the tiny girl all of a sudden.

"No. I…we broke up. Puck and I. I just wanted a coffee." Quinn tells her. Rachel nods, her feet scuffing at the floor.

"I'm sorry you broke up." she tells the cheerleader. Quinn nods, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm sorry I brought him up." she says. She turns to leave, but as her hand grasps the door she hears a tiny voice call out to her.

"My life is just fine without him." she sighs. Suddenly the image of her Father fills her mind and she finds herself not wanting to leave without saying something…anything.

"I'm not so sure it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Not much to say today. Happy belated 4th of July though! Thank you for all your reviews and such. I've been trying to get the correct paragraph indents but just won't coperate, so please just imagine they're there lol. Any and all mistakes are mine, :) Oh, and I listened to 'Secrets' by OneRepublic the whole time i wrote this. So give it a try!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 4<strong>

The streets in the small town of Lima were overwhelmed with celebration. McKinley just won their first game of the season and the night seemed to be at a standstill. Every breath, every heartbeat seemed to flow as one. Excitement shadowed over any problems one might have and it just felt _good_. On the height of celebration though, it found Puck by himself. Sure, he had plenty of people stopping him in the streets and congratulating him on such a fantastic final catch- the one that won the game. And yeah, sure he gave out high fives and fist bumps and everything else people stopping him wanted. But what he felt, what his heart was telling him right now, was that he wished his Mom was here to share it all with him. She never really appreciated the sports aspect of his high school career, only very rarely taking time out of her busy schedule with her Glee club to watch a game or two of his. But that never stopped him from wanting her to be there, celebrating along with the other parents. His Dad left them a long time ago, his last memory of Noah Sr. being a small witness to a very big blow out between his two parents. So no, if you asked him, he didn't really need his Dad much, but his Mom was what he always fell back on. She was his rock and he missed her presence. And so here he was, headphones in, walking casually down the streets of Lima. On either side of him small buildings and businesses were preparing to shut down for the night, the street lights above him were flickering in a soft cadence.

He sighed, bowing his head for a moment. He wondered what it would be like if he lived the life his Mother seemed so determined for him to have. No, that's not even in the realm of possibility right now. He couldn't ever do Glee full on like his Mother wanted. She pushed and pushed so hard for him to be in that damn club and it pissed him off. He did what he could do, and she'd really just have to live with it for now. No matter how much she tried to sell it, he'd always hold out hope that one day he'd leave. Sometimes he would catch himself wondering why he hated Glee so much. Was it because of the pushing his Mother did? Or, perhaps, maybe he knew deep down he'd never be as good as her. Whatever reason there was though, that club was his last priority and he was going to keep it that way.

Puck lifted his head, scanning the street for signs of anyone he knew. He sighed in relief when, at first, he saw no one. When his eyes traveled to the other side of the road he stopped abruptly. A figure across the street appealed to his curiosity. The large, dark contrast of this lone person was strangely familiar to him and he wondered briefly why they were standing in that particular place. It was Coach Beiste, and she was hovering very close to the curtained window of _Leroy's Café._ She seemed to be watching something, _someone_. He studied her then, noting how the coach's hand would twitch and stretch up towards her face briefly, and then it would reach out and touch the window softly. He found it odd, and he made a step to move forward, looking both ways before catching his stride behind the larger woman. He removed his headphones silently, still watching the coach carefully. When she didn't notice his presence he cleared his throat, smiling tightly as her face took on a startled, yet albeit guilty expression.

"Ah, hey Coach." He says, stepping to the side hoping to catch a glimpse over her shoulder to what she was watching so intently. But it seemed the coach had other plans as she too steps to the side seemingly blocking his view.

"Puckerman, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with the rest of the team?" she effectively moves him further away from the window, casting a sort of body blockade between him and the Café window. His eyebrows furrow and his curiosity peaks even more.

"Nah, I've had enough of that for one night. Was gonna go home and…" his voice fades when the source of the coach's uneasiness is revealed. A soft, enchanting voice floats to his ears. It's strong and beautiful and for a moment he's back in his Mother's arms, being cradled like he's the most precious thing in her world. The moment is broken when the hand belonging to his coach pats his arm. He shakes her off and takes the few necessary steps towards the window. Through the crack between the window and its curtain he can make out his sis- _Rachel_. She laughing with the tall blonde from earlier, and along with them is another girl, Mercedes, his brain quickly tells him. He remembers her from some Christmas party from way back in the day when his Dad was around. Her mom and his Dad both worked for the same department store. He isn't sure if his Dad still does, but he really doesn't care anymore either.

He's slightly aware of Coach Beiste rambling about something or other behind him. He's also slightly aware of the fact that he's pressed himself against the glass of the Café like some perv stalker. But what he's mostly aware of- the one thing that make his heart speed and those weird glands in his mouth to produce way to much saliva- is the fact that right now, the way Rachel carries herself, the sound of her voice, even to the way she juts her hip to one side with her hand placed delicately on it, is that she was the duplicate of his mother. He swallows once, twice, and again for the third time before he closes his eyes tightly. Re opening them he feels the same thing he did before but less intensely. His mother would be so proud, he thinks. A deep, burning anger swells in his stomach at the thought. He could never be as good as her, but _Rachel_ is. _Rachel _is everything his mother would want. How perfect. He pushes away from the window, ignoring the concerned look the coach is sending his way. He puts his headphones back on and turns the volume up.

"See ya later coach." He says, and with that he walks away, down the street and away from Rachel.

* * *

><p>The door to William Shuester's office is open when Shannon Beiste walks by it. The choir teacher has his feet up on the desk, a sandwich in one hand and a crumpled piece of paper in the other. He looks forlorn and it all but takes two seconds for the football coach to decide to step in and sit in the empty chair in front of his desk. He doesn't seem to take notice at first but after a few sighs and 'hmms' he speaks up.<p>

"I don't know what to do Shannon." He says. He crumples the already crumpled looking paper, and tosses it in the trash can. The football coach thinks for a second. What she witnessed last night could prove to be crucial to the Glee club, but it could also open a huge can of worms. She sighs, deciding to talk to Shuester about Rachel, against her better judgment.

"I may have a solution to your problem, Will. But, it could possibly be problematic." She rests her elbows on her knees, leaning forward in thought. William sits up, taking his legs off the table, his full attention on his friend.

"Anything would be better than a defaced sign-up sheet, and a captain who just shows up whenever the whim hits him." He says. The Glee club was struggling and he couldn't grasp onto anything solid that could pull them out of this funk. Last week half of the Glee club quit, just up and left with no word as to why. He suspected it was due to Pucks recent diva like actions, but he always thought Puck was a bit wild anyways.

"What I have to say…" The coach starts, thinking over her words carefully.

"What I have to say can't and will not be blown out of proportion. I don't even feel comfortable telling you this, given the current state of affairs. BUT, I've done a lot of thinking, and this may or may not bring a means to an end." She states. Her eyes cast over the small office. Many happy looking faces stare back at her, framed and glossy for the world to see. It brings her a sort of comfort to know that the Glee teacher is so well loved by his students, and it encourages her to move on with what she had started. She looks up at the man sitting in front of her. He looks curious and slightly wary. Good, she thinks.

"Go on," he tells her. She leans down to pick up her bagged lunch from the floor, carefully taking out each item. She studies her sandwich for a second before choosing an apple instead. She bites down on it, watching the choir teachers face grown in anticipation.

"Well Will, it's like this…." She goes on to tell him what she witnessed last night, and if she had anything to do with it, convince him to take caution.

* * *

><p>Ignoring glares from certain people, and moving quickly to avoid any slushy mishaps, Rachel made her way out of the last period of the day. She hurried down the hall, keeping her head low and her books tightly to herself. She wasn't too aware of the students around her, but she knew enough to keep an occasional eye out. She stopped at her locker, exchanging her unneeded books for those she would need to take home with her to work on homework assigned to her. A slight beeping startled her and she reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone. A text from Brittany greeted her and she smiled, quickly typing out a response. Once the phone was back in her pocket and books in her bag she closed her locker, turning around to face the oncoming swell of students leaving for the day. She bit the inside of her cheek when she spotted a duo of red and white uniforms. Pressing back into her locker she waited for them to pass, her eyes following Quinn Fabray. The blonde seemed to ignore her at first, keeping her eyes ahead of her. But for the briefest of moments Rachel caught a slight movement in those eyes. She sighed as the blonde looked away, she couldn't shake the conversation from the café on Saturday. The blonde was so complex, so different from any other cheerleader Rachel had ever met. It intrigued her to no end.<p>

She turned down the hallway, returning to her previous stance, her head down, moving swiftly and quietly through the hall. She had to meet Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina at the café for a study session. Midterms were fast approaching and she desperately needed to get a head start if she wanted to ace her Math exam. She was half way to the Junior/Senior parking lot when a less than familiar voice called out to her. She turned to see whom she remembered to be Mr. Shuester jogging slightly in her direction. He waved his right hand in the air at her, his left arm held tightly against him, holding what she recognized as sheet music. The smile on his face made her nervous and she wondered briefly if he had the right person.

"Rachel is it?" he asked, his breath came in soft pants. Her eyes widened when she realized that he actually _was_ calling for her.

"Yes," she started. "May I help you?" she asked. His face grew excited for a moment, his face splitting even more in one of the widest smiles she had ever seen on one person. But as quick as it came, his face took on a more serious look, only briefly twitching in what she thought was a coy smile. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Hi, I don't know if we've met. I'm Mr. Shue." He reached out his hand towards her; she took it in her tiny hand cautiously.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Shue. I'm happy to see that the teachers around here take the time out to recruit students for their classes, but unfortunately I'm not interested in taking Spanish this year." She smiled at him and took her hand back. Mr. Shue's face dropped slightly and he cocked his head to the side for a second.

"Oh, ah…No, Rachel I…" he pauses, Shannon's warnings at lunch replaying in his mind. She looked at him, watching him with an intensity he'd only seen once before from a much taller, mow hawked boy. He shook himself from his reverie and smiled again at the brunette.

"I wanted to talk to you about Glee club." Rachel clenched her jaw then, taking a step back. He swallowed, realizing that Shannon was right. This _was_ going to be difficult.

"Your Glee club is very lovely, Mr. Shuester. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." She backed up a step or two and abruptly turned around, walking further down the hall. She listened for the footsteps she knew that were inevitably going to follow her. She sighed when the choir teacher caught up to her.

"I want you to join!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, but kept walking.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested Mr. Shuester." She ignored the slight huff that came from the teacher.

"I heard you sing!" She stopped. "I mean, someone I know heard you sing, they said you were wonderful, beyond words even. That kind of talent would land us in the Nationals!" Mr. Shuester came around to stand in front of her. She hugged her arms to herself, her eyes darting everywhere but the older mans. He sighed, running his hand through his curly hair.

"Rachel." He stated. She looked up at him then; a soft, swirling emotion clouded her dark eyes. He felt bad for making her upset. But he just _knew_ that this was the right thing.

"I'm not going to force you. Heck, after this I'll never bring it up again. But, will you just consider it? Please?" he pleaded. She pursed her lips. She loved to sing, and the Glee club looked like so much fun. But there was one- no- two things stopping her.

"I don't know if I'd be very welcomed Mr. Shue." She says softly. The look on her face broke his heart.

"You let me worry about that okay?" he says, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, biting her lip briefly.

"I'll think about it." She says. His smile is so bright and happy that she has no choice but to match it with her own. He pats her arm, giving it slight squeeze as he turns to walk away. She watches him then, her smile dropping from her face. This would be a dream come true if it weren't for Noah….and Shelby.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well here it is, chappy 5 lol thank you to everyone thats read, reviewed and so on and so forth. Mistakes are mine, I'm too tired to correct them! lol Hope you enjoy. Oh btw Brittany is..well not very Brittanyish in this story, if I havent mentioned it before.

**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing. Obvs.

**Ch. 5**

In English class the next day, Rachel couldn't concentrate. Her mind drifted to so many things- Quinn, Noah, and _Glee_- that she gave up on the lesson, just taking random notes to make it look like she was paying attention. Kurt, who was sitting next to her, took notice of the brunette's plight and managed to get her to look his way by kicking the leg of her desk lightly. Startled, she glared at Kurt, whom just smiled coyly and mouthed '_You okay'? _She nodded her head and glanced at the clock, they had another 15 minutes left to class. _Lovely,_ she thinks.

"…..and in some way, he discovered that using less could be even better than using more. We all do that in our lives, from a simple eye roll to the casual smile. Life isn't just about the things we are told, the things we are most certain about. It can be about reading between the lines, what's said without saying it. You know guys?" Mr. Scott, the young English teacher droned on. Rachel tried hard to pay attention but she couldn't tell whose stare was burning her more, Noah's, Kurt's, or surprisingly Quinn's. She ignored them though, deciding to deal with it later. Her attention was back to the clock.

"….so this is why I want you to take your time with this assignment. Really think about what it is that you want to get across, write it down, then figure out how to sell it by saying as little as possible. Now, let's practice shall we?" Mr. Scott pauses, eyes scanning the room for a student to try it out on. His eyes landed on Rachel, who's staring at the clock above the door. He calls her name, but when she doesn't look at him he steps in front of her desk.

"Rachel." He states. She blinks at him, and then smiles apologetically. "Sorry" she says sheepishly. In the corner of her eye she can see Kurt watching her curiously; she sits up properly and brings her eyes to meet the English teachers.

"Please pay attention Ms. Berry. Now, can you describe someone in here using as little words as possible?" he asks her. She bites her lip, studying the faces of her fellow students. None of them, except maybe Kurt, seem too interested in the assignment. She sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

"Describe Ms. Fabray." Mr. Scott leads her. She takes a look at Quinn, whose eyes snap up to meet hers at the sound of her name. The blonde is sitting slightly behind her to the left; right behind Finn Hudson, whom she notices, is sitting next to Noah. Quinn's eyebrows rise, and Rachel's furrow. She thinks back to the café, and every other day before that. Only one word pops up in her mind, and before she can stop it, it's out of her mouth.

"Lonely." Rachel blushes and quickly turns around, completely missing the look of confusion on the blondes face, horror on Kurt's, and anger passing over Pucks. The teacher looks torn, he doesn't know whether or not he should reprimand or commend the tiny brunette. Suddenly Puck speaks up.

"Mr. Scott? I have one." He tells the teacher. Mr. Scott nods his head wearily, starting to regret having the class 'practice'. "Go ahead Mr. Puckerman." He tells the mow hawked boy. Puck smiles smugly, eyes narrowing at Rachel.

"If I had to describe Rachel in one word I'd have to choose….." he pauses, acting like he's really thinking about the question. His head comes to rest on his hand, adding more to his contemplative act.

"Unwanted." He says finally. Rachel gasps, along with a few other students. Her bottom lip starts to quiver immediately and she quickly gathers her stuff. She gets up, hearing laughter from Finn Hudson.

"That's **two** words Puck!" she hears him tell Noah.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes find Rachel in the bathroom when the final bell rings. She's standing despondently in front of the mirror dabbing at her eyes with tissue carefully. Her two friends flank each side of her, smiling sadly. The tiny brunette throws her tissue in the waste basket and straightens her back, running her hands down the front of her sweater. They don't talk to her at first just watch her with soft caring eyes, not wanting to push her. She recognizes the gesture and silently thanks them. After a moment of standing in silence she looks to each of them and heads for the door, pausing briefly to take a deep breath. Mercedes and Kurt follow, again flanking each side of the tiny girl. They pass Mr. Shuester in the hall and he smiles at them and waves at Rachel. Kurt raises an eyebrow at Mercedes and the young black girl raises her back in response.<p>

"I didn't know you were friendly with Mr. Shuester, Rach." Mercedes states when they come to a stop in front if the brunette's locker, Kurt nods in agreement. Rachel switches books from her locker to her bag, momentarily ignoring the duo. She contemplates what exactly it is that puts her on 'friendly' terms with the curly haired teacher. She's not sure that the conversation yesterday counted, but if it did, she supposes she _was_ familiar with him. She shakes her head and turns toward her friends, closing her locker.

"I guess we know each other. I mean he did stop me in the hall yesterday when school let out." She tells them. The three of them head towards some unknown destination. It's the end of school for the day so they don't really have any place to go. Brittany and Tina were around somewhere and would catch up with them briefly.

"What'd he want? He does know you take French right?" Kurt asks her inquisitively. They all took French together with Ms. Wilkes during third period. He watches as the tiny brunette shakes her head, scuffing her foot on the ground in front of her. Their walking pace is slow and deliberate.

"I had a similar thought when he approached me, but no. That's not what he wanted me for." she tells them. Mercedes and Kurt listen to her very carefully, curious. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face them.

"He wants me to join Glee." She says. Mercedes looks excited and Kurt looks concerned. Brittany and Tina come up behind Rachel, joining the trio, the tall blonde wraps her left arm around the diva, which causes the tiny diva to unconsciously snuggle into her friends' side. Tina, who noticed they just stepped into a possible tense situation, asks the inevitable. "What's going on guys?" Rachel looks to Mercedes and Kurt then to Tina and Brittany.

"Mr. Shue wants me to join Glee." She tells Brittany and Tina. The blonde grips Rachel tighter, shaking her head furiously, while Tina just stares at her.

"No. No, no, no." Brittany tells her. Kurt nods his head in agreement. Rachel looks up at the blonde, her tall friend looks furious.

"You're not going to join Rach. Not when Puck is involved. You can't even go through a whole class without him making some stupid comment, what makes you think he'd make this easy for you?" Brittany says, again Kurt nods. Rachel Glares at her male counterpart for the obvious gossip he spread about English class. He has the nerve to look sheepish.

"First off, I never said I was going to join. And secondly Britt, as much as I love you…you're not my boss." The tiny diva tells her. Brittany lets go of her, taking a step back. She looks down the hall where the choir room is, then back to Rachel.

"You're right; I'm not your boss Rach. But, I _am_ your best friend. And being so, I have to say that even if you _were_ to consider this, it'd be a bad idea. I don't want the one thing you love in this whole world to be…tarnished by that asshole." She tells her. Rachel's face drops, and that's when her friends realize that their short friend was actually considering joining.

"True. But I love singing, and I'm so sick and tired of letting people get in the way of my dreams. How am I supposed to go off to this big fancy school for singing when the only experience I have is the café after closing?" Rachel stands her ground. She watches as her friends contemplate what she said. Kurt sighs dejectedly and Mercedes and Tina have a sort of silent conversation with their eyes.

"What happened from just a few days ago when you were so adamant against it, until just now?" Kurt asks softly. Rachel bites her lip, what _did_ happen? Was it the conversation with Mr. Shue? Did she secretly just want to stick it to Noah? Yes, maybe. She wasn't sure. But what she did know was that she _was_ sick of letting people control her. So it was high time she did what made her happy.

"I guess I've just wanted it all along and when Mr. Shue came up to me yesterday it got me to thinking. I mean, we all know I have perfect pitch and I can belt out any song on the fly.." a soft _amen_ came from Kurt and Mercedes.

"…and I suppose a tiny, itsy bitsy part of me wants to stick it to Noah. I mean, come _on_. I've heard that boy sing and while I'd admit he is very talented, no one- and I mean _no one_- can bring people to tears like I can." She laughs. Brittany hugs her then, letting the tiny brunette know in her own way that she surrenders.

"I'll be okay with you joining if you let us join too, I mean you may be fierce but someone needs to have your back. And we just so happen to be able to fill that job." Brittany tells her. She looks to the rest of her friends, receiving nods in unison. Rachel smiles widely.

"We are going to _rock_ that place." She laughs. Brittany wraps her arm around her shoulders and steers her in the direction of the choir room, Tina and Mercedes high five.

"Oh hells ya" Mercedes exclaims, joining arms with Tina and Kurt. Rachel and Brittany join foreheads and smile at each other. When they reach the choir room they can hear laughter and loud singing emitting through the door. Rachel takes a deep breath, nervous but excited at the same time. Brittany takes her hand and squeezes it tightly.

When Mercedes opens the door all activity in the choir room stops. There are only a handful of students, but all of them are familiar to the five new comers. Rachel immediately recognizes Noah's glare, Quinn's soft yet timid stare and Mr. Shues elated smile. There's the fiery Latina Rachel had gym with and knew was on the Cheerios with Quinn. Then there was Finn the quarterback of the football team, his friend Matt that she knew played on the team too, and then there was a boy in a wheelchair whom she knew was Artie- the guy from the A/V club. She looks to the choir teacher who raises his eyebrows in question and Rachel nods and tips her head in indication of her friends. The man's smile grows impossibly larger and he claps his hands happily, stepping in front of his now quit glee club.

"Guys, why don't we give a warm welcome to our newest members!" The look on their faces were priceless, and Rachel immediately felt a sense of accomplishment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** well heres chapter 6 my loves. _Funhouse _and _Hate on Me_ have significant meanings so I hope you guys catch on to what these characters are trying to say and why. However, i did not fuly write the whole songs cause I... really dont remeber my reasoning but its there! I swear haha

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Obvs.

**Chap. 6**

There was a gathering silence until Puck broke it by standing up abruptly. His face is red and his eyes narrow at Rachel. She flinches slightly and backs up into Brittany. The blonde lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, nudging her forward gently. Quinn grimaces at Rachel's reaction, and Puck notices.

"No way! No friggen way Mr. Shue!" the mow hawked boy states, ignoring his ex-girlfriend. His body is bent slightly forward, his right arm in front of him, pointing accusingly at his sister. Mr. Shuesters happy face turns to one of accusation also. He places his hands on his hips, clenching his teeth in anger.

"You have no say in this Puck. It's your fault half of the club is gone! You and your actions proved to be too much to deal with and they walked out! Now, Rachel is talented. She's going to stay, along with her friends, and you have no say what so ever. The door is there if you need to use it." Pucks eyes widen, he doesn't actually want to leave Glee. His Mom would be _pissed_. He glares at Rachel again who is half hidden behind the tall blonde from last week. Then, as if the God's themselves descended upon his brain, he got the most brilliant idea.

"Fine, Mr. Shue. But on one condition." Mr. Shue raises an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to go on. Puck turns and grins at his fellow Glee clubbers.

"They have to win against us in a Glee off." He smiles triumphantly. He just _knew_ the five students standing in the doorway had nothing on him and his friends. He was Noah Puckerman after all. He was badass and everyone knew it. Mr. Shuester looked to his original Glee clubbers and to the soon-to-be new ones. Noting no objections from either side he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay what are the terms?" he asks Puck. Rachel smiles at her friends. Of course it'd come down to this, they had it in the bag.

"Mr. Shuester if I may?" Rachel asks, stepping forward away from her friends and closer to the rest of the occupants of the room. The choir teacher nods at her, allowing her to continue.

"I agree with Noah. If it'll make things easier, I'd like to suggest each team present one song each. If my team finds themselves defeated, we will leave. This will be judged by someone with an unbiased opinion, of course." Rachel says. She looks over her shoulder to see her friends smiling at her, some giving her a thumbs-up.

"Puck?" Mr. Shue asks. The mow hawked boy nods, but then he raises his hand slightly gaining the attention of the room again.

"If my team loses, I'll leave too." He states. Mr. Shue is surprised, but he lets it slide. "Are you sure Puck?" he asks. Puck nods again, smiling slightly.

"I won't be losing. So no big." He says. He gets high-fives from Finn and Matt and a smirk from Santana. Quinn looks contrite but stays silent. Artie shrugs but then raises his hand.

"Mr. Shue?" he asks. The teacher tells him to go on. Artie look to each group then to Mr. Shue.

"I'll judge. To be honest I don't care who stays or goes. I'm just kinda here so I have something to do after school on the days I'm not with the A/V club." Mr. Shue looks puzzled and Rachel and her friends look amused. The rest of the club looks like his bluntness is just a regular thing.

"Is that cool with you guys?" Mr. Shuester asks the room. Receiving 'yes' all around, he claps his hands excitedly, then pauses when a thought comes to him.

"Anyone seen Mike?" he asks Pucks group. The all look at each other but shake their heads, various 'no's' and 'not today' answer him. He furrows his eyebrows then turns to Rachel's group. Tina, who is behind Rachel and next to Mercedes, raises her hand timidly.

"Um, Mr. Shue? Actually I talked to him last night. He said his family had some Asain celebration dinner tonight at his Aunt Lee-Lee's house." Mercedes smirks at Tina who blushes and Rachel turns around grinning madly at her.

"You _finally_ talked to him? Since _when_ Tina Cohen-Chang!" Kurt excitedly grabs ahold of the Asian girl. Brittany and Rachel laugh as she slaps his hands away from her.

"Since….like Tuesday? Of last week." She tells them. They all laugh at her, giving her congratulatory high-fives. Mr. Shue looks confused for a moment, lost on the teen excitement. He accepts the information Tina has given him and moves on.

"Are we ready?" he asks them.

* * *

><p>The café is quiet and there's a soft light being emitted from the string lights Rachel and her friends hung up earlier last year. They give a small comfort and sense of security to everyone who's lucky enough to enjoy them after hours when the café had been locked up for the night. Leroy and Hiram sit at the counter drinking coffee; they're waiting on Rachel so they could go home and have dinner. When she appears an hour after the final customer goes home, smiling brightly and laughing with Brittany, they give each other a look then the two high school girls.<p>

"And just where have you been young ladies?" Hiram asks. Rachel and Brittany stop abruptly, smiles dropping from their faces.

"Were we supposed to close up? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Mr. Berry's!" Brittany exclaims, gaining hearty chuckles from Rachel's two dads'. Brittany looks confused, and so does Rachel. She writes the schedules so she didn't know what her Dads were going on about.

"No, no sweetheart," Leroy laughs. "Hiram is just being silly. What we want to know is where you have been tonight, you're usually here right after school, looking glum as usual." He points out to Rachel. She looks sheepish for a moment but then smiles brightly, opening her mouth to speak, but Brittany cuts her off.

"We joined Glee club!" she exclaims. Hiram, who just so happened to be taking a sip of his coffee spits it out in surprise, Rachel and Brittany grimace at the reaction.

"Wow, way to bury the lead Blondie." Leroy laughs, rubbing his husbands back soothingly. Hiram shakes his head, gathering his bearings. He looks at his daughter, studying her face briefly.

"What happened to your refusal of ever joining that club?" he asks curiously. Rachel just shrugs, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I decided enough is enough and I was going to follow my dreams." She tells them. Brittany nods enthusiastically and sits at the counter with Rachel's Dads.

"And me and Cedes, Kurt and Tina joined too so we can be her back up!" Brittany tells them. Hiram and Leroy look at her adoringly and then to Rachel.

"Well if that's what you want sweetheart then you have our full support," Leroy tells her. "You both do." Hiram tells Brittany. The two girls smile brightly, at least that went easy enough. Earlier in the choir room, it was not.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

Puck could only really manage to gather Matt, Finn and Santana to do the song with him. Quinn, who was still miffed by him for what he said to Rachel earlier- which by the way, she had no idea why, and would think very hard on about it later when she got home- stated she didn't really care what he did, and moved over to sit next to Artie. Puck smiled tightly at her and stomped over to the other side of the room, calling his three lackeys over to him. He had a particular song in mind that he heard on the radio the other day. He gave directions to his friends and the band sitting bored in the corner of the room.

The song started and everyone watched with skeptical eyes. They were pretty sure he was calling Rachel out but they weren't too sure until the chorus came and Rachel's face turned bright red.

"_This used to be a Funhouse, But now it's full of evil clowns, It's time to start the countdown, I'm gonna burn it down, down, down, I'm gonna burn it down….."_ Everyone listened closely then. Pucks voice was strong and deep, the pace of the song was slow and the band played it off as a sort of Folky song. Mercedes turned to Kurt, her eye twitching in anticipation.

"I think we needa give them some flava." She tells him, her voice is low and she watches as he clenches his teeth. They turn to Rachel who hadn't taken her eyes off Puck. He seemed overjoyed with her reaction and took every chance to emphasize certain points in the song.

"_I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates, I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down_….." He makes a motion to the room and Rachel turns to Mercedes. The black girl whispers in her ear and Rachel smiles evilly. Rachel _was_ going to play this nice and do a simple Katy Perry song that Brittany absolutely loved, but now it was game on.

When the song finishes everyone doesn't know what to do. To clap or not to clap, Mr. Shue decides for them and claps happily. Everyone, including Puck looks at him like he's deranged. He wasn't exactly the most observant teacher they had.

"Well Rachel, I hope you can come up with something that can compete with that!" Mr. Shuester exclaims. Rachel rolls her eyes and turns around to her friends.

"Hate on me?" she asks the black girl. Brittany claps excitedly, Tina nods, and Mercedes and Kurt give her high-fives. Rachel walks over to the band and Pucks group watches as the band gives the tiny girl small claps on the back. She turns around and the band starts in, her friends coming closer to join in.

" _Dooo dooo doo do do…"_ her friends harmonize. Rachel looks dead into Pucks eyes as the first verse starts, and he flinches slightly at the intensity in her glare.

"_If I could give you the world, on a silver platter, would it even matter, you'd still be mad at me…."_ She sings ferociously. She sees Quinn in the corner of her eye smirk, and for a moment he feels like she's singing the song for the both of them. She almost laughs at the look Puck gives Mercedes when her she lets the young black girl take the second verse.

"_Hate on me hater, now or later, because I'm gonna do me…"_ they sing together. Brittany is dancing around gracefully and Kurt is…well Kurt's doing what is known to the small circle of friends as the 'Kurt' dance. Tina is being her amazing-self and stomping and gesturing in all the right places. They come to the end of the song and the room is completely silent save for Rachel and Mercedes heavy breathing. Puck looks shocked, like he didn't really believe they'd be that bold. Finn looks confused, as if he didn't understand what the song meant, and the rest had various looks of awe and appreciation. Rachel smirked to herself, and soon they're all are startled when Artie starts clapping wildly. He wheels himself in front of Rachel and shakes her hand.

"Welcome to the Glee club." He tells her. Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Kurt all explode in celebration at once. Mr. Shue laughs delightedly but stops when he sees Puck getting up to leave. He calls out to him and the mow hawked boy turns to look at the rest of the room.

"A deal is a deal." He says, looking at Rachel. The tiny brunette shakes her head at him, stepping away from the group.

"I never wanted you to leave Noah. If you want to stay, then stay." She says softly. He looks at her, and then nods his head.

"I'll stay, but only because I don't want you to take my place as captain." He tells her. She nods her head, and then walks away. She steps up to Quinn who had gotten up to congratulate some of her friends. Quinn turns to her with a smile and Rachel grins back.

"I'm sorry about earlier…in English I mean." She tells the blonde. The Cheerio shakes her head at her. Rachel pauses then when she opens her mouth to explain herself to the blonde, Quinn interrupts her.

"You were right. Blunt, but right." She tells Rachel. The tiny diva smiles sadly at her.

"I don't like being right" Quinn raises her eyebrow teasingly at the brunette. Rachel ignores her, laying a soft hand on the cheerleaders arm.

"You don't have to be lonely Quinn." She tells her. Quinn looks at her questioningly but before she can ask, Brittany sweeps the brunette up in a hug and swings her around.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I was too excited about this chapter that i couldn't just **not** post it lol This goes out to everyone that's encouraged me so far to write this story. I really enjoy it :) Mistakes are mine. There is a line in here that you one tree hill fans may or may not reconize, i paraphrazed the hell out of it but it was so good the first time in the show I just couldn't help myself from putting my own spin off. Watch out for it in the library scene lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Obvs

**Chap. 7**

The first week of Glee did not go so very good. There were many fights and storm outs and most of them were from Puck and Rachel. They were so much alike that they butted heads on everything, even if they agreed. It was weird and awkward and no one knew why they couldn't just get along. So one day after a particularly grueling glee session Kurt and Mercedes cornered Quinn and Santana after fourth period. Since they had Glee twice a day they needed to come up with something fast. Kurt pulled Mercedes closer to him when they saw the two Cheerios standing by one of their lockers.

"Quinn, Satan." Kurt addresses them. The Latina glares at the fair skin boy and he takes a step back. Mercedes who's unfazed, chuckles and eyes the two cheerleaders.

"Listen, I know we all aren't going to start holding hands and sing kombiya anytime soon, but things between Puck and my girl Rachel need to change. I mean did you _see_ all the colors they turned today when they were yelling at each other?" the young black girl chuckles. Quinn nods in agreement, and Santana looks utterly unaffected but still nods.

"With all that tension in the air we are going to start going grey, and I don't know about you ladies but I don't want to have to start dying my hair for another twenty years capiche?" Kurt says. Quinn sighs, looking to her on again off again best friend. The Latina shrugs her shoulders.

"I suppose we could lock them in a room until they come to some sort of truce?" Santana offers. Mercedes smiles widely and Kurt tilts his head in thought.

"Well, I know Mrs. Downey the librarian mentioned to me the other day that she's going to be on vacation all week, and since this is McKinley no one really wanted to substitute so it's basically deserted?" Kurt tells them. Quinn laughs looking to Santana, and the Latina catches on quickly laughing as well.

"Remember that time we locked Azimio in there when he tried to slushy you?" Quinn laughed. Santana nods enthusiastically, and then turns to Kurtcedes.

"I gots this." She laughs, her hands waving in the air. She walks off but turns around briefly and walks back to the three.

"After last period, before Glee, text Berry and tell her to meet you at the fiction section." She tells Kurt. She waves Quinn to her and they walk away, not before Mercedes questions as to why 'the fiction section'.

"It's the farthest away from the door Wheezy!" The Latina exclaims not looking back. Kurt and Mercedes look at each other than shrug.

* * *

><p>At the last bell Quinn is gathering her stuff at her locker when Puck approaches. He seems casual, but she knew better. Things with Puck were never just <em>casual<em> unless he was hooking up with you. She slams her locker closed and is about to leave and just ignore his presence when he stops her with a hand on her arm.

"Yes?" she asks him. When she looks at him, for a moment she can see something close to hurt in his eyes. She shrugs it off, seeing as though their whole relationship all he ever did was hurt her, so why should she care now?

"I want to get back together Quinn." He tells her seriously. She blinks, and then blinks twice more before looking up and down the hall.

"You're serious? Where's Santana? Shouldn't you be with her right now?" she asks him, pulling her arm back. He steps forward into her personal space, giving her a soft, albeit cocky grin.

"Don't be like that baby. I'm sorry okay?" he pleads with her. She takes a step back and to the side, away from him. She glares up at him and takes a deep breath.

"The whole time we were dating all I've ever heard about you is…'he's a bad guy, he's a good guy. He's this guy…that guy'. Yet all I ever wanted was for you to be _my_ guy. And you never were Puck. You were never just mine and that's okay." she pauses briefly, taking another deep breath. She raises her hand to stop him when he opens his mouth to speak. Suddenly she sees Rachel at her locker and finally the pieces of some unseen puzzle come together and she staggers slightly, catching herself on her own locker. She looks up and into Pucks eyes.

"It's okay….." her smile grows. "It's okay because one day I'm going to be with someone who loves me for me. Not for the way I make them look on their arm when we walk the hall, or even the way their social levity raises a peg cause I'm their girlfriend. No, they'll be with me because they love me and they'll be mine. So, yeah. It's okay Puck. Be with Santana or whoever it is you're screwing this week because it's okay." Without another word she pats him softly on the arm and walks away. On her journey down the hall she slows a bit when she gets to Rachel. She catches the brunette's eye and grins at her. The diva perks a bit, grinning back, a soft 'hi' passing between the two momentarily.

Puck is completely stunned. Not only did his ex-just shut him down but she made it very clear they weren't ever going to get back together. He stood there for a moment staring after her as she walked away from him. He knew he had screwed up badly, but what he didn't realize was that he ruined it all. He shook his head when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'_Meet me in the library, the old make-out spot – S'_

He smiled slightly; maybe this would cheer him up a bit. So he turns and heads down the hall towards the staircase that led to the library. But, what he failed to notice was Rachel, whom got a similar message, was just a few feet behind him. And Quinn, who had turned around to follow Rachel to make sure everything went smoothly.

* * *

><p>Puzzled, Rachel watched as Noah waltzed into the library and back into the same section where Kurt had texted her to meet him. As the doors to the library slammed shut once more she turned to see a brief flash of blonde hair scoot across the room and into a place unknown. Frowning, Rachel carried on to her destination. When she arrived she found Noah sitting at one of the desks playing with his phone idly. When she approached, he looked up and scowled.<p>

"What are you doing here Berry?" he asks her. She narrows her eyes at him accusingly.

"I could ask the same question of you Noah." She seethes. He ignores her and gets up out of his chair. Rachel watches as he dials a few numbers on his cell phone then curses.

"Whatever, I'm out." He says and heads for the door. She follows him, smirking menacingly.

"Ya know if you get tired dragging those Neanderthal knuckles around, there _is_ a water fountain down the hall!" she yells at him. He stops, but then carries on.

"Says Polly freakin Pocket!" he yells back at her. Her grin gets deeper.

"Was that the best you got _Puckerman_" she taunts. He swivels around to glare at her, but then just turns back and pushes on the door to open it. When it doesn't open the first time, he tries a second, then a third, and then finally he punches it with the palm of his hands. He rests his right hand on the door, gritting his teeth. Rachel watches in fascination then steps forward.

"Not strong enough to open a door Noah?" she asks. He glares at her again, this time stepping away and gesturing towards the door.

"It's locked moron." He tells her. She frowns deeply, concerned at the prospect of being locked in a room with him. She steps forward and tries to open it herself. When it doesn't budge the first or second time she turns to him with a pout.

"It's locked." She tells him. He laughs, and then catches himself.

"Really? You don't say!" he mocks her. She huffs and pulls out her cell phone. When she sees that there's no signal she grips her phone tight growling.

"This is great. Just great! I'm locked in the library and my phone has no signal!" she cries out to no one. Puck raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"Again, tell me something I don't know." He says to her. She whips around to glare at him.

"Shut it, Puckerman. I wasn't talking to you!" she exclaims. Her hand comes up to her forehead. She takes a deep breath trying not to panic.

"It's okay, really it's okay. They'll just see that I'm not in glee today and wonder where I am. Naturally, they'd be concerned and come looking for me. Kurt did want me to meet him here so maybe…" she tries talks to herself trying to assert some calm into her body. Puck watches her annoyed.

"You need to really stop talking to yourself. It's getting out of hand. And by the way? You're so annoying that they're going to be glad you didn't show up." He tells her. She flips him the bird and he laughs. Quinn, who was watching from behind a bookshelf, bites her lip, she wants to make her presence known but she wasn't too sure she'd be welcomed.

A sudden noise from behind the librarian's desk catches everyone's attention and the two siblings make their way over. When they get to the desk they see a red Santana who has her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. She looks up at them and then drops her hand, letting go a full belly laugh. Puck and Rachel look at each other inquisitively.

"May I ask what you're doing behind that desk Santana?" Rachel asks. The Latina looks up at the two brunettes and catches her breath.

"Well…I was supposed to just lock you guys in here but I forgot my cell. So I snuck in here to get it then I remembered that there's no way out!" she laughs. Rachel furrows her eyebrows at her and Puck smirks. He bends down to help her up and when she stands she tilts her head to the side.

"Quinn?" she calls out. Puck and Rachel both turn to see the blonde cheerio step out from the bookshelf she was hiding behind. She waves shyly at them, ducking her head in shame. Rachel steps forward, turning slightly.

"Okay can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" she looks to Quinn and then Santana. Quinn walks over to them and stands next to Puck.

"Well Wheezy and Lady Face came to us this morning with a plan to get you guys to stop fighting. It was either lock you in a room or glue you together until you both killed each other, but your friends weren't about that at all so I offered my co-operation if I got to knock you over and steal your gold." The dark haired cheerleader told Rachel. Puck laughed whole heartedly and Quinn slapped Santana's arm. Rachel took a step back from the fiery Latina and looked to Quinn.

"Well, I get why she's here," she points to Santana. "But why are you here?" she asks Quinn. The blonde purses her lips and sighs.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I know you guys wouldn't…I don't know…like hit each other, but things can get pretty bad. So I…." her voice fades and she looks to Rachel and shrugs. The tiny Diva eyes the blonde curiously then looks at Santana.

"Well did this master plan of yours have an expiration date?" she questions. The cheerio frowns and shakes her head.

"We didn't really…." She starts. Rachel grinds her teeth in frustration. Leave it to her friends and this…cheerleader to make up such a great plan.

"Wonderful." she grounds out. The two cheerleaders look sort of sheepish when she glares at them. Suddenly the door to the Library opens and they all shove past each other to stop the person from closing the door. When they get to the front of the library it's too late and Brittany is standing there looking shell shocked.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks, her eyes widening when she witnesses her friend, her friends brother and two cheerios clamoring all over each other in a haste to get to her.

"The door closed!" Santana shrieks, pulling at her hair. Puck groans and Quinn just stands there looking tired. Rachel steps forward and hugs Brittany.

"Please tell me you came to get us out!" she pleads with her. Brittany looks confused and shakes her head.

"No, I came to return my book before Glee." She says, holding up a book about ducks. Rachel whimpers and clings to the blonde even tighter.

"Kurt and Mercedes came up with the brilliant idea, along with those two," Rachel points haughtily at Quinn and Santana. "To lock Puck and myself in the library until we got over our issues." She whines to Brittany. The blonde narrows her eyes at Puck and then the two Cheerios.

"Well why didn't you call me to get you out?" she asks sweetly. Rachel groans and mumbles into the tall blonde's sweater.

"No service in the library." She tells her. Brittany sighs, and then looks around the room, her eyes shining brightly.

"Well why don't we just order from the café?" she asks, disentangling herself from her short friend. Rachel follows the blonde over to one of the computers in the corner of the room, her face breaking out into a grin. She hops a little and slaps Brittany on the butt.

"My friends a genius!" she tells the other three. Quinn looks amused and Puck and Santana look annoyed.

"How is ordering food going to get us out of here?" Puck asks. Santana nods her head in agreement. Quinn comes around to Rachel's side and looks at the others.

"Because the café does deliveries!" she exclaims. Rachel smiles at her and Quinn fights the urge to hug her. Santana grins approvingly and slaps Puck on the arm.

"So what are we gonna get?" she asks. Rachel and Brittany both shout muffins and Quinn says apple pie. Rachel looks at her funnily and goes back to looking at the screen Brittany is tinkering on.

"As long as it's not blueberry, I hate blueberry." Brittany says. Quinn nods in agreement and Santana steps forward.

"Banana nut?" she asks. Puck nods and puts his arm on her shoulders. Brittany looks to Rachel and shakes her head.

"No, Brittany is allergic to nuts." She tells them.

"Chocolate chip?" Quinn asks, and Puck sighs.

"Does it matter? All we need is for the delivery guy to get here so we can get out. Just order the damn food!" he says. Rachel glares at him wickedly.

"Do not yell at us!" her voice raises. He smirks tauntingly at her.

"Make me." He says. Quinn, Brittany and Santana all groan in unison. The two blondes look at each other with the same expression.

"Making up for lost time?" Quinn says and Brittany laughs.

"Definitely." She says.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the order is placed, Rachel and Brittany join Quinn at one of the study tables. The blonde cheerios is playing with some cards she found at the librarian's desk and Rachel watches her carefully. Quinn looks up when she feels eyes on her and smiles softly at Rachel.<p>

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rachel asks. Quinn's hands still for a moment before placing the cards on the table before her, she turns to Rachel.

"I'm not particularly nice to anyone really. I just don't see the need to go of my way to be mean to you." She tells Rachel. The brunette nods, processing this information.

"I could ask you the same thing you know. Why are you nice to me?" Quinn asks. Rachel shrugs, picking up one of the cards previously in the blondes possession.

"I don't go out of my way to be mean to anyone either. I feel everyone has a chance proven otherwise." She tells the cheerleader. Her eyes move to Puck, whose sitting on the librarian's desk talking to Santana.

"Why don't you quit cheerios Quinn? You seem so unhappy when you're with them." She asks the blonde. Puck chooses this moment to come over and intervene.

"Thinking of taking her place Berry? You don't think taking Glee from me is enough, you have to take the Cheerios from Quinn too?" he sneers. Quinn turns to him to protest but Rachel beats her to it.

"So this is it, huh? This is what your problem is? I joined Glee? And now you're all twisted inside? Grown up Puck! Not everything is about you!" she yells, her face is red and her chest is heaving. Puck takes a step forward, frowning down at her.

"Why not, Berry? You take _everything_ else from people. Glee, my Mom….." he grounds out. Her face turns a deep purple at the _Mom_ statement. She crosses her arms and stomps her foot, she vaguely aware of Brittany's presence behind her.

"Oh, so _**now**_ you decide to bring it up. Well get one thing straight Noah Puckerman. I do **not** want **your** Mother. And I most certainly did not take her from you. She just so happened to give birth to me and send me to the most wonderful Dads a girl can ask for. You are ignorant and self-righteous and you should do us all a favor and move on!" her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest, she's so angry, so hurt that he had the gall to use this against her. He looks so angry too and she takes a step back when he comes closer to her, his own chest heaving.

"Move on?_ You_ arethe one who did this to me! You got the best of her! After you were born she just shut down. She turned into this…thing. I can't even begin to explain. Like the best part of her left with you! So yeah, I'm bringing this up now. You got the good life. Two Dads who love you no matter what you do and to top that all you got _her_ talent. Do you know how hard I work just to be half as good as her? And here you are, little miss diva, and you don't even have to work a quarter as much as I do and you blow people away…. It's not fair." He whimpers. He turns his head and wipes angrily at his eyes. He hates that she does this to him, that his _**Mom**_ did this to him.

"It's not my fault Noah." She tells him, defeated. He looks up at her with red, blood shot eyes.

"I know." He admits.

"And I never asked for this." She reiterates.

"I know." He repeats.

"Then why do you hate me so much?" she asks. He lifts his head and looks at her. She looks so broken so sad, and he has no definite answer for her.

"I don't know." He says truthfully. She bites her quivering lip, trying hard not to let go of the broken sob making its way up her throat.

"When I was little, all I remember wishing for was a brother or sister. Every time my Dads would take me to the park I'd play alone. No one wanted to befriend the freak; the girl with the homos for parents. Then one day, my Nana -God bless her- she let it slip in conversation that I in fact had a brother. His name was Noah and he belonged to my biological Mother Shelby. Of course growing up my Fathers were very open about where I came from so I wasn't surprised to hear about my Mother. I was though, surprised to hear about you. I thought, wow, finally someone who'd knock down all the bullies who knocked me down. Finally I have someone who'd yell at all the kids who called me names, finally…someone who'd hold my hand…" she pauses briefly, her voice cracking at the end. Puck looked at her with a blank expression and she looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"My Fathers were way too busy in the beginning. Papa had the café and Daddy had his nursing job at Lima General. So when I was sad, when I felt lonely….no one was there to hold my hand. And that's what I really needed you know? I needed a friend; someone to make me smile, so that day on the playground? When I came up to you and introduced myself? That was the day I was going to be okay. That was the day all my wishes were going to come true. But I guess you had other plans because you pushed me down and called me a freak. And when you did that, two things happened, one- I decided that I didn't need to think of Shelby anymore. And two- I met Brittany. And every day since then she's been holding my hand. So Shelby, she was just someone who gave me life and that's it. She was someone who gave you yours…and I felt sorry for you." She hiccupped. Brittany grabbed her hand and Rachel turned to smile sadly at her. Puck stepped forward and sighed.

"I was jealous." He admits. Rachel looks up at him questioningly, and he continues.

"I was jealous because ever since you were born my Mom held a secret place for you in her heart. And even though I was a kid I knew that because of that secret spot, I'd never have the impact on her life that I used to. So I hated you. I never really knew who you were until you came up to me that day, you know? But, when I was young, I'd always hear my parents fighting over you; how my Dad made her do all of 'it' for the money, how she needed to stop carrying on and on about you; that you were with your real family now. But she still cried at night, she still called for you in her sleep. So I hated you. I didn't know who you were but I hated you. And I'm sorry." His voice is soft and sad. He looks up to apologize, but she had already bolted. Brittany and Quinn both move to follow her but he stops them, going after her instead.

* * *

><p>He found Rachel sitting quietly on the floor in front of the fiction section. He bit the inside of his cheek and sat down next her. She didn't look up, but he knew she knew he was there. He sat there with her for a few minutes before breaking the silence.<p>

"So what do we do now?" he asks. She looks up at him then, her cheeks wet with tears, her nose red with irritation.

"What do you want to do?" she asks, her voice cracking slightly. He shrugs nonchalantly, feeling bad when her face drops.

"I'm not really ready to be your brother right now, it's a lot to deal with ya know?" he admits to her. She nods her head dejectedly.

"But, I could use a friend?" he asks. A small smile makes its way on her face, it grows when he reaches out his hand. She takes it into her small one and he smiles softly.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kick your butt Berry." He teases. She laughs whole heartedly.

"I wouldn't dare." She chuckles. Just beyond shelf three, Quinn watches them with a soft smile. She wipes a tear from her eye and sighs. She knows he can't deal right now but she hopes one day he'd heal enough to know how much he and Rachel really did need each other in their lives.

Quinn turned around and walked back to Santana and Brittany. She looks to her cell for the time and realizes that the delivery person should be here soon. She walks to the door and when she's about to look out the window Finns goofy, smiling face pops up. Startled, she stumbles back. But she quickly recovers and starts yelling at him to open the door. He tilts his head confused and slack jawed, he looks slightly keen to a mentally handicap puppy and if she wasn't so pissed she'd laugh. Santana comes to her aid and gets him to realize they need the door opened. He makes an 'o' expression and quickly opens the door.

"What are you guys doing in here? Glee ended like two hours ago" he laughs. Quinn quickly grabs the door before it can close and glares at Santana.

"Never again." She tells her friend. Santana nods empathetically. Rachel and Puck emerge from the fiction section and lunge when they see the door is open.

"Thank God!" Rachel and Puck exclaim. They push past Finn and step into the hall way. Brittany slides up to Rachel's side and grabs her hand tightly. Quinn and Santana walk next to her and Puck leads the way with Finn bringing up the rear. When they see Tina round the corner with a white box they jog to meet her. Puck quickly takes the box from her earning a frightened 'Hey!' Rachel laughs and joins him.

"What did we get?" she asks him, peering over his arm. He hands her a muffin before taking his own and turning around to give the box to Quinn.

"Chocolate chip!" he whoops, extending his fist for Rachel to give it a bump. She looks at it curiously, not knowing exactly what he wants. Quinn scoots up to her with a laugh and grabs her hand making it into a fist.

"He wants you to bump his fist with yours Rachel." She laughs and guides Rachel's fist to his.


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: **Mistakes are mine. I wrote this in a bout two hours because someone *cough* erin *cough* bugged me until I got it started and then I just couldn't stop lol. As per suual thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and or alerted! Shout out to the great writers of OTH that wrote the "riddle,mystery,bitch" quote that I paraphrased. Im going to do that alot, paraphrase a quote from one of the shows each chapter i think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chap. 8**

The next day finds Rachel tired and worn out. Although she feels like there was this great weight that had been lifted from her chest, she still feels the consequences of such. It took almost everything out of her, all the memories and the emotions combining to make this inescapable source that drained her and left her wary. But she felt happy too. She felt as though, for the first time in a long time that, things were going to be okay. She had started a tentative friendship with her Brother, and seemed to have solidified one with Quinn. She smiled at the thought, she still had no clue as to why the pretty blonde actually befriended her, but really, she wasn't even close to caring. She'd take things with a grain of salt, granted, but with the way things seemed to be going, she was on the right track to having a spectacular school year from here on out.

Laughter rang out in the hall way and Rachel turned her head from where she was standing, taking things out of her locker, and looked down the hall. She smiled as she saw Brittany and Santana talking animatedly. The brunette made a wild gesture with her hand and the blonde laughed again. Rachel bit her lip from laughing also, concerned that maybe she'd get a few odd looks from people passing by. She closed her locker door and waited for her friend to come closer, noticing the duo had looked in her direction. When Brittany bounced up to her, Santana a few steps behind at a more leisurely pace, she couldn't help the way her heart swelled at the look of pure giddiness on Brittany's face.

"Rach!" the blonde hugged her. Rachel gripped her tight, laughing as the blonde let her go. She could see Santana take a small step forward, as if hesitating to join the two best friends.

"Britt!" she exclaimed just as excitedly. The blonde smiled wide, stepping back into her own space, but she kept her hands on the tiny divas arm. She bounced slightly in place.

"You'll never guess what I just did!" the blondes voice was high, and she shook Rachel a little bit at the end of each word. Rachel looked at her concernedly; glancing behind the blondes shoulder to where Santana was now smirking too.

"Um, ate a bunch of those pixie sticks I told your Mother I'd never let you have again?" she laughed. The blonde's eyes widened briefly, as if caught, but then she shook her head and then shook _Rachel_ again.

"Nope! Guess again silly billy!" she exclaimed. Rachel grabbed a hold of the blonde this time to stop her from shaking her some more.

"Tell me." She faux pleaded. The blonde laughed whole heartedly then glanced behind her to the quiet Latina.

"I joined the Cheerios!" she told the diva. Rachel, who had been completely shocked, stood slack-jawed. She blinked up at her blonde friend, who had momentarily stopped bouncing, and then glanced at Santana.

"Really?" she asked Brittany. The blonde nodded her head, biting her lip in a subdued excitement. Going against her better judgment, knowing the stories about Sue Sylvester, she smiled at her friend.

"Well then I'm happy for you!" she exclaimed. The blonde squealed and babbled on about how she loved to dance and how Santana talked Sue into giving her a chance. But all she could picture was the innocence of her blonde friend just slipping away; being burned and charred by the evils of popularity and the whims of some blonde lady who got her rocks off on treating children like dirt. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit the inside of her cheek. When her attention was back on the blonde herself, she noticed she was looking at her with a tilted head.

"So do you?" the blonde asked her. Rachel shook her head and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry Britt; I'm must of spaced off for a second there. Do I what?" she apologized to the blonde. Her friend just shrugged her shoulders and smiled again.

"I asked if you want to go to the choir room with us, it's our free period and some of us Glee kids are going to go dance and play and sing!" the blonde gestured excitedly with her hands. Rachel smiled softly at the blondes antics before shaking her head.

"Not right now Britts, I think I'm going to go to the auditorium and play around on the piano, I want to get some practice in on the solo Mr. Shue gave me for Regionals." She quickly told the blonde. Really, what she wanted to do was have a moment to herself. So many things were changing and she needed a second to breathe; to take it all in and have a chance to collect her thoughts.

"Okay Rach, if you want to join us after you know where to find me." She hugged the brunette and bounced off towards the choir room. When Santana, who silently watched the whole exchange, made a move to follow the blonde, Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Yes?" the Latina asked her. Rachel let her go, and crossed her arms.

"I probably don't have to tell you how innocent Brittany is, so….just please…watch out for her." Rachel pleads; her eyes large and wide, glistening in unshed tears. The Latina nods curtly and backs up slightly.

"I'm already on it." She tells the diva. A soft 'thanks' makes its way to the cheerios ears and then she's off, down the hall way and after her fellow cheerio.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was smiling; like an actual, honest to goodness smile. She floated from her car to her locker, from class to class and finally to the choir room during free period. She knew this had something to do with Rachel. Obviously the start of their friendship had totally gotten to the blondes head. She smiled and smiled and didn't even bother to make a list of the top ten things she hated about her day so far. She was just…not the Quinn Fabray she was used to and it was all thanks to Rachel Berry. Normally she would have added her to the list of things she hated because, hello, she was making her <em>smile<em>. But she decided to embrace it. To take it full on and sink into the fact that even though they _just_ began a friendship, she was already smiling. Maybe there was something deeper to it. She didn't care. She felt good and happy and it was about damn time, you know? Quinn could be gay, yes. Quinn could be gay and happy and scrap her hate list and float to the choir room. But she couldn't keep the frown from forming when she saw the tiny diva was in fact, _not_ there.

"Hey guys." She greets the room. Mike and Tina waved their 'hellos', Kurt and Mercedes smiled at her and Santana and Brittany walked over to greet her.

"Quinn!" the blonde hugs her. She can see a small glint of what closely resembles jealousy cloud Santana's eyes before quickly disappearing. She made a mental not to ask Rachel about it.

"Hey Brittany," she chuckles. "Where's everyone?" she asks them. Santana shrugs, looking nonchalant.

"Well…Puck and Finn decided to go lift weights in the gym and Artie is Mr. Shue because he found us a ride to Regionals! It's a big bus that'll fit Artie, isn't that cool Quinn?" Quinn nods her agreement at Brittany, then opens her mouth to ask about the blonde's best friend but decides to shut it. But Brittany looks at Quinn a moment then smiles.

"And Rachel was kinda sad today because I joined the cheerios. She doesn't know I know but I do. I'm super smart when it comes to her. She is my best friend ya know? Well anyways she went to the auditorium." Quinn looks inquisitively at Santana and the Latina gives her a quick look that tells her that they will discuss it later. Then the blonde smiles at them.

"I think I'll go check on her." She tells Brittany. The blonde nods and give her a thankful smile. Santana rolls her eyes at her but Quinn just ignores it and head for the Auditorium.

When she gets there she opens the door lightly, hoping to make as little as noise as possible. The place is barely light and she has to use her cell phone to navigate her way through the entrance. When she gets to the stage she stops. Rachel is sitting at the large stage Piano, her fingers moving gracefully over each key. It gives Quinn pause and she has to remind herself that this girl in front of her, this tiny brunette is just human. She isn't a magical creature that's untouchable and bore her way into the blondes' dreams. Not, this girl, Rachel, shes just this beautiful soul that causes her heart to skip a beat and her breath to hitch. Causes her face to split into something she hasn't been known for in a long time. No, Rachel is her friend, her new friend. But at this moment, in the soft light, the way it caresses her skin, and sends delightful sparkles off her hair, she's something more. She's something else, and Quinn so desperately wants it, wants her, and it scares her. This all happened too fast. Out of nowhere but for some reason it feels like she had been waiting her whole life for it. So Quinn does what she does best, straightens her shoulders and moves forward.

"Rachel?" she asks. The tiny brunette startles a bit, her hands dragging over the keys, making both occupants of the room cringe slightly. Quinn moves closer, her mouth twitching in what she hoped to be an apologetic smile.

"Are you okay?" she asks her. Rachel looks confused, and then nods her head slightly. She moves over on the bench to make room for Quinn.

"I am, are you?" Rachel asks her. Quinn furrows her brow, then deciding to be bold, she shakes her head. Rachel watches her patiently.

"I…theres a lot going on inside my head right now." Quinn confesses. Rachel nods glumly, she knows exactly how that is. The blonde reaches her hand to the keys, pressing a few experimentally.

"Anything you care to share? I'm an excellent listener. Or so I've been told." Rachel tells her, her voice soft and caring. Quinn shakes her head again; she wouldn't know where to start.

"I do but… I'm not even sure…" she starts. Rachel takes her hand, the one that was playing with the piano keys, and squeezes it gently.

"It's okay…" she tells the blonde. Quinn looks at her. She just looks at her and she can see that the brunette would understand her plight. But she's scared. She's terrified of what it would mean if she said it out loud. If she told Rachel that she may possibly have feelings for her. But she's also afraid of what it would mean if she didn't. Rachel would find someone else and fall in love and be so completely out of her reach. It would kill Quinn to be just her friend; at least that what it felt like in that very moment.

"I guess you can say I'm having a crisis of the heart." Quinn chuckles. Rachel smiles gently at her and gives her hand another squeeze before letting it go.

"Oh trust me Quinn, I've had many." She laughs. Quinn studies her for a second before turning back to the piano. She fingers a few of the keys before soft hands lay on top of her own. She looks down to see Rachel looking wide eyes at her.

"Please, please don't ever attempt that again." The brunette laughs. Quinn bites her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. She smirks at Rachel then tries to move her hands again. The dive tightens her grip.

"Quinn!" she laughs. The blonde chuckles deeply, enjoying the mock of outrage coming from her friend. Rachel laughs too, and then gives the blonde her hands back.

"Teach me?" Quinn asks. Rachel tilts her head in question then sighs. "I take my lessons very seriously Quinn Fabray." She warns her.

"I really want to learn." Quinn admits. Rachel smiles widely at her and Quinn's heart skips a beat.

"Very well…" The brunette states. She looks at her cell for the time and sighs. Quinn looks at her own cell and sighs as well.

"Not enough time." Quinn groans. Rachel nods and bends over to pick up her bag. She takes out a small notebook style calendar.

"I have one free day this week, but most of my days are spent at the café or Glee now. If you want you can come over after I close up and I can teach you then." She offers. Quinn nods.

"We can do it on days I don't have to be at games?" Quinn asks and Rachel agrees. Quinn looks at her and smiles wide, staring at her for a few moments. Rachel at first enjoys the blondes smile but then seems to doubt herself and looks at Quinn curiously.

"Is there something on my face?" she asks worriedly, Quinn giggles. Just in case, Rachel swipes at her face with her hand.

"No, no…Gosh no your face is perfect. I mean it's fine. There is nothing on it." Quinn stammers, blushing slightly. Rachel raises an eyebrow but lets it drop.

"I just… you're going to be so famous one day. And I get to be a part of that… I mean…who else gets to say THE Rachel Berry taught them piano?" Quinn laughs. Rachel blushes and ducks her head.

"Not everyone believes that." Rachel admits dejectedly and Quinn frowns. Rachel sighs when Quinn takes her hand.

"I do. It's your dream right?" The blonde asks. Rachel nods her head ardently. Quinn takes a deep breath, building herself up to what she would later call 'the moment of truth'.

"And tell me Rachel Berry….. When that moment comes, your standing on stage in front of hundreds- _thousands_ of people, all your dreams have come true- who's standing next to you?" Quinn whispers. They lock eyes for a moment, and for a second, just a second, Quinn feels as though Rachel is there with her; in that place where her heart and her soul and her very breath meet. And she feels like with a shadow of a touch her world could soar or it coud crumble in. But Rachel looks away and the spell is lost.

"I…..I really don't know." Rachel stutters. She scoots back on the bench and avoids Quinns gaze.

"It could be Brittany, or my Dads, you know? Anyone really…" Rachel lies. She knew exactly what Quinn was getting at but she wasn't ready. She really didn't know the girl. Yeah she grew up with her but she never really had the chance to _really_ get to know her. It's all too fast and scary and Rachel has to take a step back before it all goes tumbling down. Before she goes tumbling down, and she does something she really isn't ready for.

"That's…that's great Rachel. Brittany is great." Quinn's voice quivers. She stands up and starts for the door. But she turns around to wait for Rachel. She takes a deep breath, deciding to take this in stride. She'll revisit this on another day. She'd spend more time with Rachel and get the tiny girl to her the way she sees her. Quinn Fabray was determined.

Rachel on the other hand, was coming unhinged. Never before had someone looked at her so intensely without provocation, or intent to do harm. Quinn looked at her like she was…looking at her for the first time. And it scared her a bit, and it excited her. It turned everything she thought about into something that needed clarification. Everything was different and confusing and to top it all off she wanted it. She wanted Quinn. And she wanted to fall head first into this life that had just recently started. But first, she wanted to learn Quinn. She wanted to get to know her, to figure out what the blonde was about. She didn't want to get hurt, though she knew deep down Quinn wouldn't, it still didn't satisfy the curiosity building deep within.

"So…what do you think is going on with Santana and Brittany?" Quinn asks. Rachel, who was caught off guard, lets out a full belly laugh. She places her hand on Quinn's upper arm and smiles cheekily.

"Oh that girl has had a crush on Santana since the day that fiery brunette moved here." Rachel giggles. Quinn shakes her head amused.

"I can pretty much say the same about San." Quinn admits.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, when Glee had finally been dismissed, Rachel feels a tap on her shoulder. She's still sitting in the front row, gathering her stuff before heading to the café. She looks up and smiles when she sees Puck.<p>

"Oh, hey Noah." She says timidly. Puck sighs and grabs her bag for her. She stands up falls into step with him as he exits the room.

"Okay short stack, let's get one thing straight okay?" he starts. She looks up at him curiously. He nods to a fellow footballer and then looks back don at her, her bag still clutched in one of his hands.

"If we're gonna do this whole brother –sister- friends thing, you gotta start calling me 'Puck'. Noah's for Pussies." He laughs. She smiles widely and nods her head apologizing. He shakes her apology off and guides her out the school exit. They come to stop at her car and she looks around nervously.

"Do you need a ride No- Puck?" she asks. He shakes his head and hands her the bag. She takes it and thanks him. He shrugs that off too.

" Nah me and the boys have practice, I just wanted to ask you if you would think it'd be a good idea to use your Dad's café for like an after the competition get together?" he asks. She nods her head, clapping her hands excitedly.

"That is a great idea Puck! I know my Dad's wouldn't mind at all. We can tell everyone tomorrow at glee." She tells him. Puck grins and taps her shoulder.

"Good deal." He says. Suddenly a figure catches his eye and he quirks an eyebrow.

"Did you know Fabray is stalking you?" he asks Rachel. The tiny diva laughs nervously.

"I wouldn't say…stalking per say. It's more like…a tentative…relationship is blooming and shes…" she trails off and Puck eyes her carefully.

"Be careful with that one." Puck warns her. She nods and sighs, looking over her shoulder briefly. Quinn waves at her and she waves back.

"She's…I can't quite figure her out." She declares. Puck laughs and taps her shoulder again.

"Let's just say… she's a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch..." he mocks. Rachel gasps, slapping him on the arm.

"She is not a bitch Noah Puckerman!" he laughs and everyone stops to stare at the two siblings.

"See? Already causing trouble!" he jokes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Mistakes are mine. This is a bit rushed but i hope you all enjoy it. Happy early bday buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Obvs

**Chap 9**

The following week leading up to Regionals was hectic. Mr. Shue was confident in their abilities, having scrapes by with his previous team in the Sectionals, and set them to work on a few choice songs. They practiced their group number, their ballad and Rachel- her solo. Everything was coming together well enough and the kids were pumped. However, Rachel took it upon herself to avoid Quinn. Sure, she talked to her a bit in class, but in between classes and Glee rehearsals she really had no time to dwell in whatever it was that was going on with them. Therefore she pushed it on the back burner. Thankfully the blonde hadn't had time for the piano lessons so she had the nights after closing to herself to think. The blonde was beautiful, and she was nice to Rachel. SO she could totally see herself being with someone like Quinn. But, the question however, was is she ready for that type of step?

Quinn on the other hand _was_ ready. She was so ready that she was going a little bit insane with worry. She didn't exactly know what it was the she was supposed to do to woo the diva but she had tried every tactic that week; from compliments to coy smiles, to innocent brushing of hands to not so innocent brushing. But, no matter how much she tried, it always seemed to be not enough. And to top it all off she had a slight inkling that the brunette was trying to avoid her. So on the morning of the competition she decided to do something different. She was going to _ignore_ the diva. Yes, she was going to pretend Rachel wasn't there. Move on, and get a grip on reality so to speak.

They all arrived at the school in a timely manner; each one of them with huge grins plastered on their faces and giant butterflies doing the conga in their bellies. After a quick rehearsal in the choir room they all piled on to the bus. Quinn and Finn were the last ones on and Quinn, who by now had successfully fell into a weird emo-like depression, walked past a beaming Rachel and slid into an empty seat across from Brittany and Santana. Rachel's smile fell from her face when the lumbering Finn slid in next to her and gave her a cheesy grin. Quinn ached to be in Finns place right now, and she feared Rachel could see right through her. So she turned on her iPod and set her gaze out the window. There was approximately two hours until competition and she was already shaking in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Backstage the chaos of competition thickened the air and swallowed the teens in excitement. Rachel walked to the curtain and peered out. She gulped when she saw everyone. Not a single person out there looked friendly enough to calm her nerves. She took two quick breaths and turned away. She walked straight into Quinn who, for all intents and purpose, looked as bad as her. She opened her mouth to say something but Quinn brushed her off and walked away, leaving a bewildered Rachel in her wake. Feeling a bit hurt she turned to follow the blonde but a hand on her arm stopped her.<p>

"I wouldn't." they said. Rachel turned to see Santana glaring at her. Rachel stumbled back a bit, shocked by the Latinas stare.

"I wasn't…." The diva started. Santana held up a hand, stopping the tiny brunette from speaking.

"Listen, I know me and Q aren't really that tight anymore but… I know her okay? She's sort of hurt, and when she gets like that she…" the Latina paused. "Look, just leave her alone okay?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow, challenging the Latina and Santana rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I don't understand what you're getting at Santana…she just seemed upset and I wanted…" Rachel started again.

"You wanted to rub it in her face that you don't feel the same? That you are here for but as a friend?" The cheerio inquired. Rachel scoffed and threw her hands up, walking away.

"No! No, you don't get to do that Berry." Santana bellowed, stopping the petite girl in her tracks. Rachel spun around pointing an accusatory finger at the girl.

"How do you even knowthis?_ I'm_ not even sure what _this_ is. She doesn't like me like that! She can't!" Rachel ranted. Her breath came faster and faster until she felt like she was hyperventilating. The Latina laughed and stepped closer to her.

"Oh get off it would you? You may be Britts best friend but I sure as hell _will_ smack you down a peg or two." Rachel winced and backed up a step, her hands coming out in front of her to ward off the Latina.

"She's extra sweet to you, right? Saves you seats? Smiles and brushes her hand on your arm?" Rachel nods softly, biting her lip. Santana sighs and steps forward.

"She likes you. And according to Britt you like her too." When Rachel opened her mouth to protest she held up her hand.

"So I don't know what you're playing at but it has to stop. Q's been through a lot, most of it thanks to me so I know what I'm talking about, and she needs something to make her happy and for some unknown reason it's you…." Santana whispers the last part as Artie and Matt go by them. Rachel swallows and looks around.

"I…I don't know what I want. It's all too fast…I'm scared." She admits. Santana shakes her head empathetically.

"I know what you mean but one day you're going to wake up and she's going to be out of your reach….the choice is yours. Love or loneliness?" And with that Sanatana walks away leaving Rachel to her own thoughts. Mr. Shue called for line up and she looked to her right. Quinn was looking down, kicking lightly at her cue mark. Sighing softly Rachel bit the inside of her cheek- love or loneliness?

* * *

><p>There was an all incumbent swell of pride that swept through the students. They had one by a landslide and the crowd had given them a standing ovation. Someone backstage had set confetti cannons off and the overhead fans swirled the little pieces of colored paper around and around. Brittany had picked Rachel up and spun her, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek. She ran off to join Santana after, leaving Rachel to launch herself into Pucks open arms. She laughed loudly and hugged his neck when he too picked her up, swirling her around until she felt a bit nauseous. When he placed her back on the ground, making sure her feet where both safely touching the stage he glanced over her shoulder. He smiled softly, and then nudged Rachel. She turned her head to look in the direction he was pointing at her breath caught. There underneath the stage light, surrounded by those swirling pieces of paper that had she herself mesmerized was Quinn; a laughing, glowing Quinn. The blonde was standing alone, her arms out in front of her, slightly raised with her head back. She seemed so angelic, so caught up in the moment that Rachel couldn't stop staring. Puck cleared her throat and nudged her forward. She spun around to meet his eyes, her own wide and apologetic.<p>

"Puck I…" He laughed at her, clapping his hand to her shoulder giving her a slight shake.

"I could never make her smile like that Rachel." He admits. Rachel's bottom lip quivers slightly and she looks back at Quinn. The blonde meets her eyes and in that moment Rachel is transferred back to the week before, back in the auditorium…

"_And tell me Rachel Berry….. When that moment comes, your standing on stage in front of hundreds- thousands of people, all your dreams have come true- who's standing next to you?" Quinn whispers._

"I…." Rachel starts, her voice quivers and immediately her hands start to shake. Puck takes them and forces her to look at him.

"Love or loneliness?" he asks her. She gasps in surprise and he chuckles. He turns her around and pushes her in Quinn's direction. She starts walking but turns to look over her shoulder. Puck had already left.

Straightening her back she approaches Quinn. The blonde was catching the pieces of confetti joyfully, laughing at her friends antics in the background. When Rachel was close enough she turn towards her, smiling widely. Rachel swallowed, taking a deep, calming breath.

"It's you." She tells Quinn. The blonde swipes at a piece of paper stuck to her eyebrow. She stops laughing for a moment, pausing to give Rachel a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" The blonde says. Rachel steps closer to her, smiling in awe.

"It's you Quinn. You asked me…..When all my dreams come true. The one person I want standing next to me…it's you Quinn." She states. Quinn, who by now had completely stopped her collection of the falling paper, stared wide eyed at the brunette. By now, all activity around them seemed to cease to exist. It was just them, Quinn and Rachel, and it was breath taking. Quinn stepped forward, the corners of her mouth twitching in a hopeful smile.

"You mean…" Quinn leads. Rachel nods, smiling coyly.

"That I ran for no reason? Yes. I don't know how, or when even…but you take my breath away Quinn Fabray. And I want to try with you…If you'd have me?" Rachel asks timidly. Quinn covers her mouth with her hands, a sob escaping her throat. Rachel steps forward and Quinn drops her hand stepping towards her to meet her halfway, their lips connecting in a searing kiss.

When they part the whole Glee club is staring at them. Rachel blushes and Quinn beams in pride. Brittany starts clapping and within seconds Mercedes, Kurt and Tina. Soon everyone is hooting and hollering for them and they all laugh, and cry and come together joyfully.

* * *

><p>It's late when they get back to the café. Leroy and Hiram are away on business unfortunately, so they missed the show. But Brittany's Mom taped the whole thing so they wouldn't be left out. Rachel unlocked the café and turned on the lights. Everyone flooded in, still laughing and celebrating. Brittany walked up to Rachel and hugged her again, Santana not far behind, hugging Quinn who hadn't left the divas side. When they pulled apart Rachel beamed at Brittany, grabbing Quinn's hand.<p>

"Brittany, I want you to meet my girlfriend Quinn." Rachel announced. Brittany smiled and hugged Quinn.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany exclaimed. Rachel and Quinn laughed, whereas Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's about friggen time. I mean, Quinn moped around all week." Santana scoffed. Quinn and Rachel blushed, looking at eachother.

"I'm really sorry about that." Rachel apologizes to Quinn. The blonde shrugs and puts her arm over the petite girls shoulders.

"It's all good, I have you now don't I" Quinn smiles at her. Rachel nods and leans in to give her a quick peck. Santana walks away and Brittany smiles at them.

"I'm so happy we won!" Rachel looks at Brittany amusedly.

"You had doubts?" she asks her. Brittany frowns and looks around. She spots Finn, whose talking to Puck and Matt, and scowls at him.

"Not until last week. I heard Finn and Sue making a deal…" she tells the diva. Rachel and Quinn frown and lean closer to the normally bubbly blonde.

"What are you saying Brittany?" Quinn asks the blonde. Brittany bites her lip shrugging uncomfortably. Rachel reaches forward and touches her hand.

"It's okay Britts, you can tell us." Rachel reassures her, Quinn nods in agreement.

"Well, when I went to Sue's office to get my uniform I heard Sue offer Finn a football scholarship at this school she used to go to if he would ruin one of the performances." Brittany tells them. Her voice takes on a low, even tone, and Rachel shakes her head aghast.

"But our performances were flawless….I mean…we received a standing ovation." Rachel argues. Quinn growls and Brittany winces.

"Maybe I heard wrong…." Brittany tries. But it's useless, they know she heard right. It's something Sue would do. They were just shocked that it may be something Finn would do also. Rachel stands straight up, squaring her shoulders and marches right over to Finn.

"How dare you!" She thrusts a finger into his chest. Puck, who was standing next to Finn backs up startled. Finn looks down at Rachel confused.

"What?" he asks. Quinn, who followed Rachel, puts her arm around her waist, holding her back slightly.

"I heard what you and Sue were talking about the other day. So which song was it going to be huh? Were you going to magically appear during my solo? Fall over during the ballad? Go flat during the group number? Which one was it Finn?" Her voice raises, and everyone is staring at her in shock.

"Rachel what are you talking about?" Puck asks her. He steps in between her and Finn, blocking her view of his face.

"Ask _him_ Puck!" she roars. Puck glances at Finn who throws his hands in the air with a shrug, completely confused and in denial.

"Tell him Finn!" she shouts. Quinn pulls her back then, holding her close to her chest, hoping to calm her down. Brittany steps forward and looks around the room before speaking.

"I heard him make a deal with coach about throwing the competition so he could get a football scholarship to UCLA." She tells them. Pucks eyes widen and he rears back, glaring at the lumbering idiot he called a friend.

"Is that true?" he asks Finn. Mercedes and Tina gasp when Finn nods his head. Kurt and Artie shake their head in disgust and Matt and Puck grab him and drag him to the door.

"This isn't right man. What the hell were you doing talking to SUE about the competition? It's been very clear this past year she despised us! We're you family, how could you even think of doing this to us?" Puck questions him; the tall boy protests, turning to try and explain things to everyone.

"I didn't do it though! I turned her down guys! I never would of…" His voice trails off. He stands there a moment looking dejected. He sighs, his shoulders dropping and starts to walk away, he slams the cafés door open, leaving the Glee kids behind. Rachel, who watched the whole thing with mixed emotions, follows him out. Brittany stops Quinn from going after her, deciding to follow them instead, Puck following closely behind.

Rachel runs to catch up to Finn. His long legs carrying him further, faster than she could ever go, but she catches up to him pretty quickly. He spins around when she grabs at his arm. His eyes bright with unshed tears, his bottom lip quivering in the most painful way. She purses her lips, staring up at his sad face.

"Come back Finn, It was just a shock. Everyone is overreacting, including me. So just come back Finn okay?" she pleads. He shakes his head.

"You guys hate me now!" he shouts. She laughs at his dramatics. Only in Ohio would you have a teenage boy crying about a glee club hating him in the middle of the street.

"Oh Finn we don't hate you!" She tells him. Suddenly a screeching noise alerted them. A blinding flash of lights came swerving towards them and in seconds Rachel was flying through the air, hitting the pavement with a hard thud. Puck and Brittany who had just rounded the corner cried out in horror.

"What happened?" Puck screamed. Brittany instantly started to sob, taking Rachel's limp hand in hers. Her other hand moves to touch Rachel's faces, trying to sooth, to detect some sort of life coming from her friend.

"I don't know!" Finn exclaimed, his hands came up to grip his hair tightly, glancing in horror as Puck dropped to his knees next to his sisters head.

"The car just came out of nowhere man!" Finn cries.

"Oh Rachel" Brittany sobbed.

"Call 911!" Puck yelled at Finn. Quickly Finn had the police and ambulance on route, sobbing out directions and details of Rachel's injuries. The rest of the Glee club came around the corner then, after hearing the crash and Brittany's loud sobs they had been worried. The girls gasped, including Kurt, and Quinn ran towards Rachel.

"What happend Brittany?" she cried. Brittany shook her head and gave the blonde Rachels hand as she bent down and she got up. Quickly Brittany ran over to a trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach. With watery eyes Santana rushed to her and gently rubbed her back. Brittany then turned and buried herself in the Latinas arms crying loudly.

Quinn leaned over Rachel, her hands shaking violently. A deep sob sounded and when she realized Puck was crying she couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She clutched Rachel's hand tightly whispering soft words into the prone divas ear. When the sirens of emergency vehicles could be heard she breathed a sigh of relief, however short it was. Puck gritted his teeth and stood up, glaring at Finn who was looking on at the scene with wide and wet eyes. He stalked over to the boy slowly and forcefully. When he came close enough, Puck reared back and swung his fist straight into Finn jaw, knocking the tall boy over and onto his ass.

"This is your fault Finn. If she…if she doesn't make it…" Puck chokes on his words. Finn clutches his jaw, looking frightened up at Puck.

"You're dead." He threatens. Finn shakes his head furiously, scooting back. He opens his mouth to speak but the ambulance approaches and Puck rushes to Rachel's side.

"They're here Rach, They're here and they're going to take care of you okay?" he promises her. He looks up and meets Quinn's eyes. They share a heartbroken glance and look back down at Rachel. The tiny girl's body starts to quiver and Quinn gasps. Puck looks around for the paramedic, alarmed.

"Help her! Please…Oh, God help her!" He pleads with them. A male medic rushes over to them, taking Pucks place. The mow hawked boy stands and places a shaking hand on top of his head.

"What's her name?" The medic asks them.

"Rachel." Quinn, Puck and Brittany answer. Brittany comes up behind Puck and places her hand on his back.

"She's my sister…You gotta help her! Please..." He cries.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Mistakes are mine. I've been on a roll lately so I hope this came out ok, rather than the jumbled mess im afraid it to be lol.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chap 10**

The mourners gathered in small groups. Some twos and threes, others stood alone. The sky above them darkened, becoming ominous and frightening, like it would break apart and shower them in grief much like what they felt now. A soft breeze circled them, gathering up voices and heartfelt cries, sweeping them past the onlookers and into nothingness. Places where no one wanted to go. Places like the in-betweens of memories and the present. No one moved. They just stood stalk still, watching the minister as he spoke, reading from a small black book.

Puck looked on, a small pressure weighing his chest down. He tried to breathe evenly, calming his chugging heart. He felt the anger now, the pain and remorse he had so often chose to ignore this past week come full circle. He couldn't take it. No, this was a mistake. He shouldn't be here, no one should be here. It was wrong- so wrong. He turned to leave, tearing his swollen eyes from the mound of dirt in front of him.

"Please stay." A voice pleaded with him. He stopped, turning his head to look at the crying girl in front of him.

"I don't know if I can. She's gone, and I'm not needed here." He tells her. The girl shakes her head, taking his hand.

"That's not true Puck. Stay, for me?" She squeezes his hand tightly. He sighs, bowing his head sadly.

"For you." He tells her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

With an overwhelming weight of sadness, the Glee club sat impatiently in the waiting room. Brittany, who after she detached herself from Santana and ran to into the arms of Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, rushed to call the Berry's. She knew the hospital would be calling anyways, but she wanted to make sure they knew, and that they also knew everyone was here for Rachel- including Mr. Shue whom had been called by one of the boys. Hiram and Leroy thanked her profusely and told her that they were already on their way and should be there very shortly.

Puck and Quinn sat side by side, their hands gripped in each other's. Quinn would let an occasional tear go, swiping at it furiously. She felt useless, like she was out of her element and she was scared to death. What if Rachel died? What if she got amnesia and couldn't remember the past 24 hours, let alone the blonde herself? Quinn bit her lip tersely, contemplating charging the nurses desk again for any new information.

Puck on the other hand sat stock still. His mind replaying the events over and over and he couldn't help but blame himself. What if he had walked faster? What if instead of throwing his anger around at Finn then maybe the oaf wouldn't have run out like he did? What if he had stopped Rachel from being the better person and followed the quarter back out instead? What if….no, no matter how many what if's he thought of, the reality is and was that Rachel was lying on a surgical table somewhere in this hospital. Her tiny and broken body was suffering and he could do nothing to stop it. He growled and let go of Quinn's hand, standing up and marching over to the nurse's desk. A large woman with soft caring eyes looked up at him from behind the registration computer. He scowled at her, feeling no remorse.

"You promised us an update an hour ago." He stated. She frowned at him looking past his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I cannot disclose any information to you at this moment." She apologized. He clenched his fists, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"And just why not? I'm her brother, her family. You can tell me!" He shouted. She looked sympathetically at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but if you just take your seat I'm sure her fathers will be here any moment and you can have the details then." He grunts and walks back to the waiting room. When he returns he stops dead in his tracks.

"Mom?" He inquires. Shelby turns around to face him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She makes a move to hug hum but he places his hand in between them, stopping her mid stride.

"Oh Noah!" she exclaims sorrowfully. He flinches at his given name, reminded of his tiny sister. He takes a step back, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here Mom?" he asks tersely. Her face crumbles and she starts crying, her voice grave.

"I got a call from a friend who saw you getting in an ambulance. She couldn't tell me whether or not you seemed to be hurt, so I rushed over here as fast as I could. Then when I got here I heard about Rach-"He growls and steps closer to her.

"Do _not_ say her name." He warns her. Shelby flinches and looks at him with badly hidden surprise.

"Noah…" She leads. He shakes his head furiously. Shelby gives him hurt look.

"You…you don't get to talk about her. This…I wouldn't have hated her for so long if it weren't for you. I can't listen…you have no right to be upset." He grounds out. He grabs her arm and pulls her to the side. She goes to speak again but at the moment Hiram and Leroy walk in. Brittany launches herself at the two men and cries loudly. The Berry's pat her back soothingly, whispering soft words. They scan the room, their eyes lighting up as they take in all of Rachels friends. They barely cover up the shock when they spot Shelby.

"Is she okay? Have you heard anything?" Quinn steps forward, coming closer to Rachels fathers. The men nod their heads smiling softly at the girl.

"Quinn is it?" Leroy asks. She nods her head at him, shuffling from foot to foot. He places a hand on her shoulder, looking from her to the rest of the room.

"She's in a private room now. They had rushed her into emergency surgery to repair a tear in her spleen, other than that she has a small concussion." He tells them, they look at him with blank faces and he chuckles a bit.

"She's going to be fine. A few days stay for observation and healing and she should be out of here and good as new." He says. He watches as everyone bursts into happy tears, Quinn hugs him tight and Brittany launches herself at Hiram again. Puck steps forward nervously. The men look at him curiously.

"I'm Puck." He tells them. Rachel's fathers look at one another and then him, smiling softly. Puck goes rigid when they hug him.

"We were so happy to hear you two made nice." Leroy laughs. Puck looks at him sheepishly, his guilt and shame tying knots in his stomach.

"I'm sorry I…" he trails off and they shake his shoulder a bit.

"Don't worry about it…the situation we put you kids in wasn't very pleasant." Leroy tells him. He sees Hiram nod in agreement, reaching out to pat him arm.

"Listen, the Doctors gave us the okay to send in a visitor or two at a time. It has to be very quick, but we know how much you all want to see for yourself that she's okay." Leroy addresses the room. Everyone nods and he smiles.

"We've already seen her, so you guys are welcome to start visiting okay." He turns to Brittany, smiling softly.

"Room 201, go." Brittany gives them a watery smile, reaching over to grab Quinn's hand, dragging the blonde away with her. Quinn giggles in response, following the blonde down the hall.

Jogging down the hall, Quinn tried to gather her thoughts. She had no idea what she wanted to say, what she felt Rachel might need her to say. Things like this just didn't happen that often and she wondered briefly if her relationship with Rachel would always be this exciting. So when they approached the room, she takes her hand back from the bouncy blonde, slowing to an almost complete stop. Her heart skipped a beat when Brittany opened the door and she caught a glimpse of Rachel's hospital bed. She had to harden herself a bit, prepare for the onslaught of emotions she frankly wasn't ready for. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. What she saw gave her slight pause, a soft aching tug drew at her heart and she swallowed hard.

Brittany lay curled up at Rachel's side; her head snug in the space between Rachel's shoulder and head. She was obviously crying, a soft hiccup escaping the distraught blondes mouth every once and a while. Rachel, whose head was slightly bandaged, winced slightly, bringing her hand up to play with her best friend's hair. Quinn walked closely, feeling the prick of oncoming tears.

"Oh, Rach." She cried. Rachel looked up then, her eyes glistening as well. She held out the hand that was stroking Brittany's hair, beckoning Quinn closer.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Rachel assured. Quinn wasn't sure whom she was talking to, but it gave her comfort to hear anyways.

"I'm sorry." Quinn wept. Rachel looked at her confusedly for a second, before shaking her head.

"This is not your fault Quinn." Quinn shook her head furiously, gripping Rachel's hand.

"You're my girlfriend. I should have been there. I should of…." Rachel shook Quinn's hand, grabbing her attention from her sorrow.

"No. This. Is. Not. You. Fault." Rachel punctuated each word with another shake. Quinn sighed, excepting defeat. Brittany hiccupped again and began to weep once more. Rachel bit her lip, looking down at her emotional friend.

"It's okay Britt, it's all okay. Shhh, go to sleep…." The tiny girl soothed Brittany, instantly humming a soft tune. Quinn looked on in awe.

"Ever since I've known her she's always been so strong." Rachel starts, directing her gaze towards Quinn. Her hand comes to play with Brittany's hair, the blondes both have stopped crying by now.

"So, it didn't come to any kind of shock to me that she placed herself as my….warrior I guess you could call it. She always protected me, for as long as I can remember. So I guess this accident…well I guess you can say it showed her a reality that she isn't quite ready for." Rachel looks down at the blonde, seeing that she was fast asleep. She looks back up to Quinn whose watching them intently.

"A reality in which one day I may no longer be around anymore; that she can't always protect me." Rachel see's Quinn grimace and takes her hand.

"She's the most innocent person I've ever met." Quinn admits. Rachel smiles softly, placing her head on top of Brittany's.

"And I try my hardest to keep her that way." Rachel sighs. Her eyes fill quickly wish tears and she sniffles.

"But one day it'll be her down fall. I'm afraid…." She trails off. Quinn grabs her hand.

"I'll help you. Santana and I will help you." Quinn promises. Rachel smiles, her eyes drift close and soon she's asleep. Quinn rubs at her eyes and gets up, leaving the room feeling like a ton of weight lifting off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The next few hours are filled with tears and relieved smiles. Everyone hugs Rachel and careful avoids waking up her blonde best friend. Quinn comes in and out; making sure the diva has everything she needed. Surprisingly the hospital seemed very lax on the visiting hours, and Santana is thankful because she spent the next half an hour trying to wake up her blonde-almost-girlfriend. Rachel reassures her that Brittany can stay and she is no harm to her, giving Santana gentle orders to leave the girl.<p>

It's almost midnight when Puck finds the strength to visit. He smiles when he sees Quinn immerge from the room with a small grin. She tells him she'd be right back and that she had strict orders to buy his sister a strawberry smoothie. His chest feels lighter at the blonde's good mood and stops at the door. His fist comes up to knock on the door, hesitating for a second. He decides to just go with it and pushes the door open with no knock at all. When he enters the room he raises an eyebrow at Brittany whose still sound asleep on Rachel.

"She's exhausted." Rachel tells him when she sees the look he's giving her best friend. He nods, his mind going back to the deep sobs of agony that came from the blonde earlier. He shutters, never wanting to hear that again.

"How are you?" he asks, his throat tightening. Rachel shrugs her free shoulder, looking away briefly. He steps forward, taking the empty seat next to the bed.

"You Dads are around here somewhere, do you want me to go get them?" He asks gently. She bites her lip, looking down.

"No, I'll see them later. I….I heard your Mom was here." She whispers. Puck clenches his jaw, a small lump forming in his throat.

"I'm sorry about that. I had her leave." He tells her. Rachel's bottom lip quivers and he reaches forward, holding her hand. She looks down, a tear dropping from her eyes.

"Thank you." She tells him. He nods, his thumb drawing soft circles on her hand.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." He pleads, hot tears stinging his cheeks. She sobs, tightening the grip on his hand.

"I was so scared." She cries. He lunges forward, carefully taking her in his arms. The sob openly, gripping each other tight. Brittany whimpers and Rachel places a soothing hand on her back.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks. Rachel sniffles, nodding her head.

"I remember the lights…I remember you…you told me…you told me to hold on. And I did. I tried so hard Noah." She cries, her voice is raspy and she hiccups slightly. She nuzzles herself into his shoulder further, feeling him shake with tension.

When the break apart she wipes at her eyes, then takes a hand and lovingly wipes his. He takes her hand and kisses it gently. Quinn emerges then, smiling at the scene. She hands Puck and Rachel a smoothie, sipping her own. She places a fourth one next to Rachel's bed for Brittany, knowing the blonde would be ravished when she got up. Rachel smiles widely at them, feeling a bit tired again. She yawns, then takes a small sip of her drink.

"She died." She tells them. They looked at her confusedly for a second, waiting for her to continue. She purses her lips tightly, avoiding the looks form her brother and girlfriend. She glances back down at Brittany to make sure she was still sleeping.

"The woman that hit me, she had a heart attack. That's why I was hit…she died and lost control of the car." Puck and Quinn's eyes widen, they never actually put too much thought on whom it was that hit Rachel. All they were concerned about was the tiny brunette. Now that they've been told this information it just seemed all too real.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Quinn says. Puck agrees, taking a sip of his smoothie. Rachel glances from the blnde to the mow hawked boy.

"Will you go with me?" she asks them. They blink at her, staring at the girl un moving.

"I want to go to the funeral. But I don't want to go alone. So will you go with me? Please?" she begs. They look at each other than the tiny diva.

"Yeah sweetheart, If your doctors say you can, then I will okay?" Quinn bargains. Rachel smiles at her, then looks at Puck.

"I guess." He shrugs. But in reality he wasn't all too comfortable with going to the funeral of someone who almost killed his sister, accident or not.

* * *

><p>After an 'okay' from the doctor, both Quinn and Puck picked Rachel up at her house. The all sported matching black attire, their somber looks somewhat diverse.<p>

"Ready to go, short stack?" Puck guides a slow moving Rachel to his truck. She shakes her head, grabbing his hand.

"This is going to be hard, isn't it?" she asks him. He sighs, knowing full well he couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, we got your back." He says. Quinn opens the door for Rachel, smiling at the beautiful girl. She slides in next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Hey sweetheart." Quinn coos. Rachel scoots closer to the blonde, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this baby." Rachel whispers. Wuinn kisses her head, laying her cheek on top of the brunettes' hair.

"Anything for you." Quinn divulges. "Anything for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Mistakes are mine. This is mostly a filler, so sorry if there isn't much plot wise. Thank you all for your reviews, alert and for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Chap 11**

The week after Rachel was released and those few days after the funeral, the glee kids did their best to keep the diva comfortable and caught up in her classes. She was ordered to take it easy when she went back to school, and to make sure she did as little singing and dancing as possible so she wouldn't risk popping her stiches. However, it didn't stop her from using this time to grow closer to Quinn, seeing as though the blonde spent almost every waking hour with her. They grew tremendously close in that week and a half and by the time Rachel was ready to get back to school they had sort of lost themselves in their own little world.

Quinn picked her up at her house early in the morning, careful to help her get in the car, worrying extra about not jolting the diva too much. Though the stitches were due to come out at the end of the week, the brunette was still very sore. Her head had healed well, only minor bruising could be detected and the dizziness and headaches were almost nil to none. So everything seemed to be on track and the diva was itching to get back to school, back to being with her friends- her family.

When Quinn pulled up to the school and parked in her regular parking spot, the two girls spotted Brittany and Santana standing by the school entrance, seemingly waiting for the diva and her girlfriend. Brittany smiled as they got closer, pulling Rachel, and then Quinn into strong hugs. Santana watched fondly, rolling her eyes when Quinn gave her a knowing look.

"Are you ready for this Rach?" Brittany asked, grabbing the divas hand. Rachel nodded, smiling brightly at her best friend. Quinn stepped to the side of her, Santana taking the other, next to Brittany.

They all went to Rachel's locker, Quinn gathering her girlfriends' books in her hand, blushing slightly when Rachel beamed at her. Brittany then led them to her locker, and Santana gathered the blonde's books for her, just like Quinn did for Rachel. In return though, she got a kiss on the cheek from the bouncy blonde. They all headed down the hall, towards the choir room. It was a sort of silent agreement that they'd all skip homeroom that morning. When they walked through the door they were surprised to see Mr. Shuester there as well. He smiled softly at Rachel, patting her arm as she walked by him. The tiny diva spotted Puck and Finn talking animatedly in the corner, Mercedes and Kurt next to them, talking a bit more quietly.

"I see they patched things up." Quinn states. Rachel turns and smiles at her, tugging on the blondes hand. She waits a moment, her gaze following Brittany and Santana as they join Kurt and Mercedes.

"I asked Puck to. It wasn't without protest though, but in the end he agreed with my reasoning. I mean, it wasn't Finns fault that I just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, you know?" Rachel tells her. Quinn nods, smiling softly at her. Rachel turns and walks up to her brother.

"Hey Rachel." Finn greets her timidly. Puck gives her a high five and Quinn a nod. The blonde rolls her eyes, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

"Hello Finn, Puck." Rachel smiles at them. Puck punches Finns shoulder, laughing when the boy winces.

"Don't forget, my house tonight. Bring the extra paddle." Pucks tells him, getting up. Rachel raises a questioning eyebrow at them.

"COD night." He tells her. She 'hmm's', biting the side of her lip. He snorts.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you." He laughs at her. Quinn and Finn snort in realization. Rachel stomps her foot in offense.

"I do too, I was just don't understand the appeal of such barbaric games is all." She frowns when they all laugh. Finn past her arm, and Puck shakes his head.

"See ya Rach." They tell her, walking past her snickering. She huffs, turning around to call out to them.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asks them. They stop both still grinning.

"Coach wanted a team meeting before first period." Puck smiles apologetically at her. Finn gives her a wave and they walk off again. Rachel shrugs and grabs Quinn's hand dragging her towards the risers, sitting in the blondes lap when her girlfriend settles in a chair. The blonde's arms automatically encircle the divas waist.

"Um Mr. Shue, don't you have like…a homeroom to teach right now?" Mercedes asks the teacher finally. The curly haired man smiles at them, shaking his head.

"I don't have a homeroom this semester Ms. Jones." He laughs. They all look at each other confused.

"But, if you haven't had one this whole time, where have you been?" Quinn laughs. Mr. Shue shrugs, gathering up a pile of papers that were stacked on the piano.

"I've been around, but, most of the time in my office. I knew a few of you liked to gather in here instead of going to homeroom so I keep my distance." He tells them. They all look at him in awe, all thinking the same thing. _Mr. Shue was by far the coolest teacher ever._

* * *

><p>So far the first three classes before lunch had gone okay. Rachel walked to the first two with Quinn and Santana, Brittany bouncing off to her own classes at the end of the building. But when Rachel emerged from her third one, Brittany met her, grabbing her hand and leading them towards the cafeteria. Rachel smiled and chatted idly with her, listening to the blonde talk about frogs and their babies and how Mr. Andrews was going to let her take some home with her at the end of the semester. Brittany beamed when Rachel asked her what their names were, telling the brunette that she had yet to name them because she wants to get to know their personalities first. Rachel tells her that it was a brilliant idea and squeezed the blondes' hand.<p>

When they rounded the corner, Rachel spotted Quinn walking their way. The blonde was at the end of the hall, head down, seemingly in her own world. Rachel smiled as the blonde looked up, meeting the divas eyes with her own. But a sudden sharp and icy pain invaded her senses and she gasped in shock. She was slightly aware of the look of horror on Quinn's face, a short cry from Brittany and the look of pure outrage from Puck as he caught it just in time as he exited his own classroom.

With no more than a few seconds to prepare, her world started to spin. She reached out and grasped for Brittany, only slightly missing the blonde's hand, slipping on the wet floor. But Brittany, with her dancer like reflexes, caught the brunette, cradling her tightly to her chest. Rachel grabbed her head, feeling a deep vertigo sensation. Her breath sped up and she began to panic.

Suddenly she was being lifted up by strong arms and carried down the hall. Her eyes filled with tears as the jerky movements of Pucks footsteps sent a jolt of pain through her side. He looked down at her then, sensing the brunette's pain. He hugged her closer, whispering soft, comforting words to her. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly. She felt herself being placed on a lumpy, flat surface and she opened her eyes again. Puck was hovering over her, his hand hesitating slightly. He wiped at the slushy on her face, the muscles in his jaw clenching and tightening. She grabbed his hand, sniffling.

"My side hurts Noah." She whimpers. His eyes widen, surveying her body. They stop when they get to a particular spot on her shirt, and he growls.

"I'll fucking kill him." he says, mainly to himself. She lets out a cry when she tries to lift her head to look for herself. She grabs her head and he places his hand on her arm.

"Stay here….well I mean…hold on I'm gonna go get Quinn okay?" he tells her gently. She just sniffles in response. It's a good three minutes before Quinn is back, and she's followed by the school nurse. Quinn steals the nurses' chair and sits herself next to Rachel, whose still grabbing her head.

"Oh Rachel." Quinn sighs, her voice cracking with emotion. Rachel lifts one hand, glancing at the blonde.

"Why are you bleeding?" She asks the blonde. Quinn stiffens and checks her body over. She notices a small spot on her face is tender, and stings a bit when she touches the tips of her fingers to it. She shrugs sheepishly, ignoring the divas question for now.

"Your Dad is on his way. Nurse Roe called him for you baby." Quinn tells her, grabbing Rachel's' hand. The nurse moves over to Rachel's side then, coming into the brunettes view.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" she asks her. Rachel groans and Quinn shoots an 'are you kidding me?' look towards the older woman. The nurse ignores the cheerio, and moves closer to Rachel.

"I'm just going to…" she says, bringing her hand to Rachel's blood spotted shirt and lifts it slightly. Rachel cries out and Quinn glares at the woman.

"I'm sorry dear." She apologizes to Rachel. The brunette grunts, squeezing Quinn's hand tighter.

"It seems as though you've popped a few stitches hun, you're going to need your Father to take you to the ER to get them fixed." Quinn winces when Rachel starts to cry softly.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry for this." Quinn whispers to Rachel. The diva hiccups, using her unoccupied hand to put a protective hand over the wound on her side.

"Not your fault Quinn." She tells her girlfriend. Quinn shakes her head, bringing Rachel's hand to her lips and kisses it.

"I know baby, but I hate seeing you hurt. It makes me so sick to think…." She grits her teeth, taking a deep calming breath. Rachel reaches for her then, bringing the blonde closer to her. When Quinn is close enough to her she kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Not your fault." Rachel mumbles. Quinn sighs sadly. No, it wasn't her fault. It was Karofsky's. She smiled to herself then, thinking back to just minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

As soon as she saw Puck scoop up her girlfriend and head towards what she knew was the nurse's office, she was on a mission. She straightened her back, tightened her jaw and turned down the hall in the direction of the person she knew was responsible for this. When she started walking, she felt two presences step in line with her. She looked to her sides and grinned evilly when she noticed Santana and Brittany flanking each side of her, sporting the same look on their faces.

She could hear chortling from Azimio and Karofsky and her face grew hot. She picked up her pace and proceeded to stalk over to the two jocks. The football players stopped celebrating as the trio drew closer, the smiles dropping from their faces at the pure look of hatred coming from the three cheerleaders. Brittany growled at them and Santana snickered. Quinn just stood there, staring at them.

"What?" Karofsky asked, shifting slightly form foot to foot. Brittany stepped forward and growled again.

"You slushied my best friend." She stated. Karofsky smirked and Azimio rolled his eyes.

"And? The loser deserved it. She hadn't had a wakeup call in weeks!" Azimio laughed, Karofsky laughed and high fived him. This time Santana clenched her jaw stepping forward.

"You better watch what you say." She warned him. Karofsky chuckled, stepping forward.

"Or what _chica_" he challenged. Santana lunged forward, but Brittany grabbed her by the waist.

"Fuck you!" The Latina growled, reaching forward with her hands, trying to grab his face. Karofsky and Azimio stepped backwards a bit.

"Calm down psycho!" Azimio screeched. Quinn, who was silently raging took this time to side step them, moving behind the two fat boys.

"You are aware you slushied my girlfriend right? The same girl that was just hit by a car last week?" Quinn asked stoically. Her hands were shaking, but she tried to calm herself down. She spotted Puck coming towards them, the same murderous look on his face that the three girls were sporting now.

"I'll give you one warning and one warning only. This. Ends. Now. No more slushies, ever. Got it?" She poked a finger into Karofsky's chest and he laughed.

"I don't think so. I think manhands needs a little help in knowing where her place is around her. So, no thanks." He laughs, pushing Quinn a bit.

"Fuck you!" Quinn snarls, diving at him. She claws at his face, her anger so hot and so heavy that all she wanted to do was rip that fat, hairy, oily skin off the jocks face. Karofsky gets a few defensive swings in, and that's all Brittany and Santana needed to dive in after her. Azimio watches in awe, stepping back, wanting nothing more but to go unnoticed by the three cheerios. When Puck sees the commotion he runs forward, grabbing Quinn and Santana in his arms and by extension Brittany, whose being held back by Santana now. Brittany is still trying to grab at Karofsky, crying and screaming words that were jumbled together in one giant mess. Quinn kicked at Puck, wanting to get at the jock, but the mow hawked boy held her back.

"Rachel needs you Quinn." He reminds her. She stops fighting, and looks up at him, as just now realizing that he was there.

"Is she okay?" she asks, sniffling. She straightens up her uniform, trying her best to look like she didn't just try to kill a boy three times her size.

"She needs you." Puck shakes his head. Quinn looks to Brittany whose now being comforted by Santana.

"I'll be back." She tells Puck. He nods and watches her walk away, then turns to Karofsky whose holding his bleeding nose.

"You might wanna run." Puck growls to the bleeding boy.

* * *

><p>When Rachel gets back form the ER with Quinn and her Dad's she walks slowly up the stairs. When she gets inside she's greeted by a full living room. The whole Glee club, including Mr. Shue, are scattered around the place, each of them smiling joyfully at her surprised expression. Rachel's Dad's slip into the kitchen to give them all some privacy.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks the occupants of the room. Brittany gets up from the couch and approaches her.

"We knew how much you missed Glee so we decided to bring it to you." Mercedes stated. Brittany nodded and hesitatingly moved forward, silently asking for permission to hug her. Rachel moved forward and hugged the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks her, the blonde's eyes misting over. Rachel reaches up and touches Brittany's face softly.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just a few popped stitches. And the slushy just gave me a nice little headache. But everything I fine, don't worry." Rachel reassures her. Everyone looks to Quinn for a moment and the blonde nods her head, letting them know it's the truth. Puck stands, beckoning Rachel over to take his seat.

"I see you still have that spare key." Rachel laughs, looking at Brittany who smiles shyly. Puck smirks at the jealous looks on Quinn and Santanas faces, each for different reasons.

"Well, I say we get this started, yeah?" He picks up his guitar and starts strumming.

"Anything in particular?" He asks her.

"Play something happy." She requests.

The first chords of the song start and Rachel leans into Quinn who's sitting next to her on the arm rest, Brittany skips over and sits on the floor between Rachel's legs. Quinn reaches down and pats her backs soothingly, snuggling sloe to her. They smile at each other and turn their attention to Puck. After the second song Puck sits down next to Rachel and Artie and Mercedes take a turn. Rachel reaches down and starts playing with Brittany's hair. The blonde looks up at her and smiles, she too snuggling closer to the brunette. Everything is perfect for a while, they sing and dance, except Rachel, but she's okay with that. Puck starts humming softly to her, and she leans into him when he puts his arm around her shoulders. The sounds of Pucks soft, soothing voice washes over her and soon she's drifting off to sleep, but not before catching the three cheerios and Puck off guard.

"You _will_ tell me how you all got those scratches." She tells them sleepily. Quinn chuckles nervously and Brittany nods. Puck holds her close, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Sure thing short stack, sure thing." He laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Mistakes are mine. I wanted to get this up for you guys so I didn't seem like a slaker lol. Warning its a bit of a filler also but some important things happen too. Happy readings!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned any of this...I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction lol I'd do the real thing yo! haha

**Chap 12 **

A soft, warm breeze swept in from the west, carrying with it the sound of laughter and happiness. Rachel and Quinn sat on a patch of grass and watched as their fellow glee clubbers danced and paraded around foolishly in front of them. Rachel intertwined her fingers with Quinn and smiled at the blonde. Quinn gazed at her, squeezing the brunettes hand lovingly. They were happy, content with how well things seemed to be going.

Two months had passed since the accident and many things had changed for the good. Rachel and Quinn were rock-steady in their relationship. Santana had finally grown a pair and asked Brittany to be her girl (the blonde obviously said yes, with a resounding squeal of joy), and surprisingly Puck and Mercedes had grown very close. Close enough for everyone to tease the two about finally making it official also.

Last month they received the final word about Nationals, sending everyone into a tailspin of excitement when they finally realized that they were going to New York. They had been practicing non-stop, dancing and singing to they were just too tired to carry on. But with the competition just next month they wouldn't stop. Not until they had that trophy in hand. They were ready though, having Rachel and Puck as a power duet, and Mercedes as a soloist. The group number was a mash up of two very iconic Michael Jackson songs, rounding up the entire performance.

But on this particular Saturday they all decided to join together and have a picnic in the park. Rachel and Brittany grabbed as much sweets from Leroy's as they could while Puck and Mercedes made sandwiches, giving Tina and Kurt the task of drinks. Everyone met near the small green and white gazebo in the corner of the park, setting up blankets in view of the duck pond (Rachel's request for Brittany). And this is where Quinn sat for the day, snuggling and enjoying the company of their friends and each other.

"Go on a date with me." Quinn tugs on Rachel's' hand. Rachel, who had been caught up in the pure happiness on her best friends face, turned to look surprised at Quinn.

"Excuse me?" Rachel laughed, an amused smile forming. Quinn blushed and looked down briefly. She looks around for a second, but when she meets Rachel's gaze the intensity burns the brunette to the core.

"Go on a date with me." She repeats. Rachel stares at her for a moment before squealing and launching herself at her girlfriend, knocking them over so she's on top of the blonde and Quinn chuckles, thoroughly amused.

"It's about time! I mean…I was beginning to think we'd never be a proper couple." Rachel giggles, peppering Quinn's face with soft kisses.

"Proper couple?" Quinn asks, dazed. She drags her hands up and down Rachel's back, smiling at the goofy face Rachel makes when she nods her head.

"Yes, I mean, we've been girlfriends for almost three months now and we haven't been on one date. Proper couples have to be on at least one!" Quinn places a kiss on Rachel's lips, giving Santana the finger when she sees the Latina making kissy faces at them from behind Rachel's back.

"Of course sweetheart, I'm sorry." She apologizes. Rachel grins, hugging the blonde.

"How about tonight?" She asks, hugging Rachel back fiercely.

"Sounds wonderful." Rachel sighs. Quinn squeezes Rachel, and then releases her to get up. She stands, offering her girlfriend a hand.

"Sure does." The blonde smiles.

* * *

><p>It was a little past eight when Quinn and Rachel had gotten out of the movies. They walked the sidewalks of downtown Lima after that, just holding hands and enjoying the sights. They came across to what seemed to be an abandoned vintage store, and Rachel had dragged Quinn over to its display window. The tiny diva peered through the glass, squinting to see if anyone was in there. When she spotted it was empty she squealed with joy. Quinn looked at her with alarm.<p>

"It's time Quinn!" she clapped her hands. The blonde laughed, and then looked decidingly puzzled. Rachel grabbed her hand and they made their way behind the small building.

Rachel knocked on the door twice, and Quinn jumped a bit when the door swung open. She eyed her girlfriend nervously, following her into the dark and empty store. Rachel tugged on her hand a bit, hurrying them along faster. They came to another door and Rachel bent over to the mat and retrieved a key. Quinn, who was still puzzled at the brunettes' actions, followed the girl up a flight of stairs. When they came to what Quinn now dubbed the 'rooftop of doom' Rachel turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"This place right here is a secret Quinn. So before I show you, you have to promise me it stays between us." Rachel shakes her shoulders a bit at the end, making Quinn even more confused. Rachel walks away from her then, disappearing in the darkness of the secluded roof.

"Sure, I mean…I don't see what so special about a creepy old…." Quinn trails off when the lights come on, her jaw dropping painfully. All around her are shimmering, hanging lights. They twinkle in unision and the glow they produce and reflects off Rachel takes her breath away. Quinn swallows deeply, taking in the sight of her beaming girlfriend.

"This is…wow…" The blonde cheerio stammers. Rachel bites her lip, stepping towards Quinn timidly.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks shyly. Quinn nods, a million questions popping up in her head.

"How did you do this? _Did_ you do this? What is this place? How come I've never…."Quinn shakes her head when Rachel laughs at her.

"Yes, I did this. Well, Brittany and I did this. Her Uncle owns this place. We used to come here all the time when we were kids you know? It was like…our secret place. Just a spot for me and her, when the bullying got to be too much or if Noah was extra mean to me that day…She'd hide away up here with me. And now…I want you to. I mean…we don't have to hide…I just…this can be our place too now…" Rachel blushes when she realizes she had been rambling. She watches as the blonde looks around in awe, taking in every sight to be seen, every feeling of comfort that the lights simply exuded into the small space on top of the roof. Rachel wrap her arms around herself, biting her lip in trepidation.

"Yes! I mean…this is amazing Rach…I just….thank you." Quinn steps forward, looking deep into Rachels eyes.

"But, are you sure? I mean this is you and Brittany's place…I can't..." Quinn trails off but Rachel places a hand on the blondes face, making the cheerio look at her.

"I'm sure. And you can. I have it on good authority that my tall blonde friend has no problem with this." Rachel promises her. Quinn smiles widely, dipping her head to kiss Rachel. The brunette sighs into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I love you." Quinn admits. Rachel pauses, moving back a step to look Quinn in the eyes.

"You do?" Rachel asks. Her girlfriend nods, blushing brightly.

"For a while now, but I just thought it was too soon….Yet tonight I just looked at you…and I can't take it back. I won't take it back. I love you Rachel Berry. Now and Forever." Quinn's bottom lip quivers and she grits her teeth to stop the oncoming tears.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathes. She takes Quinn's face in between her hands, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb.

"I love you too. So, so much baby. I love you too…." Rachel crushes their lips together then, molding their bodies together as one. They spend the next hour like that, linked together with the love they shared for each other.

* * *

><p>When they emerge from the roof top, their faces tinged in pink, they link hands and head off towards Leroy's. Rachel swings their hands idly, smiling lovingly at Quinn. The blonde dips her head, kissing the brunette on the cheek. Rachel blushes slightly, returning the favor. They're close to being lost in their own world, but a deep, angry voice breaks them from the spell they're under.<p>

They look at each other, recognizing a second frightened voice that calls out for help. Their footsteps pick up, carrying them faster towards the sound of what seemed to them to be a scuffle. When they get closer they see the hulking form of Karofsky and the much smaller, cowering form of Jacob Ben Isreal; Quinn growls, letting go of Rachel's hand to stomp over to the jock.

"Karofsky!" Quinns voice bellows. The jock whips around and goes pale.

"Ah, hey Quinn." He squeaks. Rachel raises an eyebrow at the peculiar behavior coming from the dumb jock. Quinn crosses her arms and stares menacing at him.

"Let him go." She demands, narrowing her eyes at the jocks hands that were clenched around Jacobs shirt. Karofsky blinks at her, and then looks at Jacob.

"He spilt my soda; he needs to learn a lesson." He tells her weakly. Jacobs eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously.

"I don't think so. Let. Him. Go." Quinn pokes him in the chest and Karofsky drops Jacob immediately. Karofsky notices Jacobs glasses on the ground and he backs up further, stepping on them. Quinns eye twitches and she frowns at him.

"Karofsky!" The blonde yelps. The football player smirks slightly, but winces when Quinn jerks forward. He puts his hands up in defeat and scurries away. Rachel, whose been watching the whole interaction carefully, bend over and picks Jacobs glasses up. She frowns, brushing them off. Jacob stands up and snatches his glasses away from her. Startled, her eyes widen as he takes off in the opposite direction as his tormentor. When he's gone Rachel turns to Quinn. The blonde is still standing there, her arms crossed; glaring in the direction Karofsky had gone.

"What was that about?" Rachel questions her. Quinn looks at her briefly, then looks away, then finally looks at her again with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks her, playing dumb. Rachel gestures towards the direction her girlfriend had been glaring at, looking exasperated.

"He just wigged out when he saw you. It was like you were some boogey man." Rachel stomps her foot, her hands clenching at her sides. Quinn laughs whole heartedly.

"Did you just say 'wigged out'?" Rachel scoffs at her.

"Do not change the subject Quinn Fabray!" the brunette shouts. Quinn rolls her eyes, smiling at her slyly.

"Well, let's just say the day he slushied you he got to know the protective side of me." The cheerio admits to her. Rachel's eyebrows scrunch, and she makes a face.

"Don't tell me that's where you got that scratch from." She almost whispers. Quinn shakes her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry. But, then again I'm not. You're my girlfriend Rachel and I love you, and I'll be damned if I just sit back and let someone hurt you. I'm not that girl Rachel, I can't be." Quinn steps forward, taking Rachel's hands.

"You could have been seriously hurt Quinn." Rachel whimpers. Quinn shakes her head again smiling softly.

"I had backup, baby." The blonde laughs. Rachel glares at her, and the blonde shrinks back.

"If anything were to happen to you…"Rachel swallows hard, sniffling.

"Nothing will, I promise." Quinn tells her, kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Mercedes and Kurt are at their lockers, Kurt's teasing her about Puck and Mercedes is blushing every two seconds. They are unaware of a bruised and shaking Jacob Ben Israel. He enters the school from behind them, shooting looks to everyone that passes him. He grits his teeth tightly when he sees Karofsky and Azimio at their lockers. They look at him and sneer. A deep, angry fire burns in his chest and he stalks to his locker.<p>

Brittany and Quinn come through the doors just then. They're laughing and poking at each other. They spot Kurt and Mercedes and wave at them, heading in their direction. Jacob seethes; he sees how everyone ignores him. He feels the hate pouring from Karofsky and his jock friends. He knows he's a loser. He's a loser and he's unwanted. So he straightens his back and reaches in his locker. He grabs the gun he stole from his father and grips on to it tightly, turning to face the bullies that drove him to this point.

He aims the gun towards Karofskys direction. He stares him down, realizing no one is paying any attention to him at all. It was as if he didn't even exist. He growls a bit, his hand shaking, his eyes wild. A locker behind him slams shut and he jumps slightly, his aim wavering and his finger squeezing down on the trigger. His eyes widen when he notices the direction of the bullet, straight towards the two blonde girls from glee club. Panic ensues then; everyone clamoring over each other to get out of the building. The halls empty fast and he just stands there bewildered and shocked. He had done it. He has shot someone. But it wasn't the person he wanted it to be….


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Frist off, I just want to say that i got to writing this chapter seconds after I wrote chap 12. So therefore I've been a bit impatient and wanted to share with you guys rigth awa. This chapter makes 2 in one day lol so I hope you all apreciate it! Mistakes are mine, and this may be a bit intense so if you don't like things with guns and or violence...you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 13**

Chaos; complete and utter chaos. This is what greeted Puck and Rachel as they pulled up to the school. Students and Teachers alike were running around in a mad dash towards them, screaming something that sounded a lot like 'he has a gun'. Puck and Rachel looked at each other with wide eyes and jogged towards the school.

Mercedes and Kurt were the first ones they ran into. Puck automatically sweeps the frantic Mercedes in his arms, trying to mollify her enough to get an answer as to what was happening. Rachel hugged Kurt who was crying also, her heart beating faster than she had ever known it to beat.

"What's going on?" Puck asks the two, he exchanges a worried look with Rachel when they both simultaneously break into heavy sobs.

"I can't understand you honey, what's wrong?" Rachel soothes Kurt. He looks down at her with sad, wet eyes, his chin trembling.

"Jacob Ben Israel just shot up the place…he's still in there..oh God..Quinn and Brittany….we lost them in the crowd!" He croaks, breaking into another fit of sobs. Rachel straightens up at the mention of the two blondes, her breath hitches and she backs away from Kurt. She looks at Puck and he flinches at the panic in her eyes.

"Oh God…" She moans. Puck lets Mercedes go and watches in horror as his sister takes off in a flash towards the school. People are dodging her left and right and Puck is forced to run at full speed to catch up to her. When he gets close enough, he grabs her around the waist, pulling them both down to the grass in a mighty force. Pissed, Rachel back hands Puck, pulling herself out of his grasp, getting back up and scurrying towards the entrance. He calls her name but she ignores him. Choosing to follow his instinct to protect his sister, he allows himself to follow her into the building, carefully tracking her to the hallway with the lockers. He finds her standing over a small pool of blood, her hand clasped over her mouth. Fat tears roll down her cheeks and she shudders a sob. He grabs her elbow and she whips back, her hand raised to protect herself. When she sees it's just her brother she collapses into him.

"Shhh Rach. Shhh….you gotta be quiet. We don't know where this guy is…." He tries to sooth her, rubbing her back. He leads her backwards, hugging the wall, out of sight of anyone who would appear in the hallway. She composed herself a bit, hiccupping once and a while. He wiped her tears and hugged her once more.

"We need to get out of here….It's not safe for us Rach." He tells her. She shakes her head furiously in protest.

"I need to find Quinn and Brittany. Just leave…Mercedes needs you." She tells him. He clenches his teeth, nostril flaring.

"No fucking way Rachel. I'm not leaving you in here alone." He steps closer to her feeling a sort of pull, a desperate need to be close to her. A feeling like if he were to step away, she'd be gone.

"This school is huge. We need to split up…" She raises her hand to stop him from interrupting.

"It's out best chances on finding them Noah. I….I can't lose them. We need to find them. Either you help me or leave. I won't have you slowing me down." She hisses, poking him. He sighs, looking around for a second.

"Well…there are two places we can look….I….God I can't believe I'm going to do this…"He stammers, running his hand through his mow hawk.

"Take the library and I'll go to the choir room…" She nods glumly, knowing the library was closer and he was risking his own life to walk across the school.

"Noah I…please be careful." She places her hand on his chest. He grabs it, looking into her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be keeping you safe Rachel..I promised…" he chokes out. She hugs him, wrapping her tiny arms around him closes his eyes tightly, fighting back the emotion he feels as he again realizes how tiny his sister is and how fragile it makes her. He squeezes her tight then lets her go, watching as she turns quietly down the hall towards the library. Before she gets too far he calls out to her.

"Rach." He whispers. She turns to face him curiously.

"I mean it when I say be careful…" He pauses.

"And….and if this is….I just…I love you okay? Just stay safe." His eyes water and he sees that Rachel is fighting back tears herself. God knows if this will be the last time they see each other.

"I love you too Noah. I'll be safe, I hope you are as well." She whispers to him. He nods and turns away, heading in the direction of the choir room. When he's a safe distance away from her he bites his lip, swiping at his tears angrily. He hated this. But he knew if anything had happened to those two blondes his sister would be destroyed. So with a strong defiance, he swallowed his fear and anger and quietly stalked the halls of the school.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, the student body, along with the teachers and local emergency services had gathered in the parking lot. Every student who was there had been looking for familiar faces. Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Mr. Shue gathered together. The kids parents, including those of the kids from the glee club still in the school, gathered among them. There were tears and hugs and no one really dared to move, fearing the worst.<p>

Santana, who was late getting up, and late getting ready, had just pulled into the parking lot. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. News vans, police cars, and ambulances all littered the place. She hopped out of her SUV and walked briskly towards the group of glee kids she saw. Mercedes was still beside herself, clinging to Tina and Kurt. Santana shot a curious look to Artie and he just looked sadly at her.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded. Tina and Mercedes turned to her, and Kurt just raised his head from his position on Mercedes. His face crumbled once more and he broke into a fit of sobs again.

"Santana…." Tina started. Santana eyed her nervously, not liking how the Asian said her name with such sadness.

"Jacob Ben Israel brought a gun to school…he….he shot it in the hall way." Mercedes told her. The Latina raised her eyes brows in surprise. She gave Mercedes a look that told her to continue. The young black girl took a deep breath and shook her head.

"We were in the hallway when it happened. Quinn and Brittany…Oh God…" Mercedes sobbed. Santana felt her stomach drop.

"No…" She said. Mercedes shook her head.

"They were right there…and then…the crowd…it was so crazy…they're still in there…" Kurt cries. Santana gasps, her hands start to shake and she grabs a hold of Tina.

"No." She tells them. They all nod. She makes a move towards the school but Tina grabs a hold of her.

"Don't. Rachel already went in after them." She tells her. Santana looks to her in surprise and shakes her head.

"And Puck went in after her…" Artie tells her. The Latina grabs her forehead, her breath shallow and her heartbeats frantic.

"I'm going to be sick..." she groans. Artie pushes his chair forward, grabbing the brunette and placing her on his lap. She lets out a sob and curls into him. They all look at each other, their hearts breaking all over again.

* * *

><p>Puck stopped when he saw Finn Hudson hiding in Ms. Pillsbury's office. He grimaced at the tall boys hiding spot. It was so noticeable; he was surprised Jacob hadn't found the boy before he did. He entered the room silently, slouching down behind the desk alongside Finn. He sighed when he saw that Ms. Pillsbury was actually under the desk.<p>

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them. They both nodded, wide eyed and anxious.

"Have you seen anybody else?" he asked them. They shook their heads at the same time, he fought the urge to groan.

"I need to get to the choir room…I need to find Brittany and Quinn." Finn shook his head paniky.

"No. No ones in there. I saw everyone leave….I was coming from the choir room…" Finn grabbed onto Pucks arm tightly, squeezing it.

"Okay. Okay…." Puck removes Finns hand from his arm and pushes it back into the boys lap. Loud footsteps startle them and Puck freezes. _Rachel, _he thinks.

"We need to get out of here….." He tells them.

* * *

><p>When Rachel arrived at the library doors, she held her breath for a second. Blood was smeared on the door handle, giving an odd hand print appearance. She pushed the door open softly, slipping in the doors as silently as she could. Her body hunched a bit as she side stepped abandoned books and the occasional backpack. The place look liked a tornado went through and swept all its occupants away. Her ears perked when she heard a muffled cry. She makes her way towards the sound, her heart beating furiously. The top of a blonde's hair allows her to sigh in relief.<p>

"Brittany?" she whispers. The blonde peaks around the bookshelf she had been sitting behind, and gets up, tripping in her haste. She throws herself in Rachel's arms and weeps openly. Rachel soothes her, telling her to it was okay, but she had to quiet down. She grabs the blondes hand and gasps as she sees a trail of smudgy bloody finger prints. The blonde looks down to wear Rachel's eyes are and sob's once more.

"I tried to get her out but everyone was in the way, they were everywhere Rach. I'm so sorry!" Rachel tries very hard to cypher through the blondes rambling but she was pretty sure it had to do with Quinn. A heavy feeling set in her stomach then, making the diva nauseas.

"Quinn?" She whimpers. Brittany breathes in deep, trying to catch her breath. She hiccups and nods her head, tugging Rachel over towards the bookcase. Rachel rushes past Brittany to get to her girlfriend; a high pitched cry flees from her lips when she sees the pale, blood covered body of her girlfriend. Quinn looks up warily, smiling painfully when she sees her the brunette.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel sobs. She tries to find a spot to put her hands, any part of the blonde's body that she could detect the damage from. There seemed to be a lot of blood coming from her leg, though. So Rachel starts there, and grimaces when Quinn whimpers at the touch.

"We're going to get you out of here baby, I promise, okay?" Rachel reassures her. The blonde nods and whimpers again. Behind her, Rachel could feel Brittany shaking. She turns slightly from her kneeling position next to her girlfriend and gathers Brittany in her arms. The taller girl shudders slightly, crying silently.

"You did good sweetheart, you did real good." She says to Brittany. Her mind was racing; she had to get them out. She had to make sure Quinn lived. She squeezed Brittany tighter, fighting the urge to break down too.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do okay?" She pulls back from Brittany, staring into her eyes. The blonde listens to her intently.

"We're going to have to get out of here. Quinn….Quinn is hurt pretty badly. We need….we need to get her out of here as soon as we can. I'm going to look down the hall to make sure no one's coming, and then we're going to pick her up and be as quiet as we can, okay?" Brittany nods, but her eyes tell Rachel that she's frightened.

"It's going to be okay Brittany." She promises her. Brittany sniff slightly, her eyes are red and puffy from crying and Rachel's pretty sure from experience that her blonde friend has a headache from all the crying. She makes a mental note to get the girl some aspirin when they get to safety. She pats Brittany's arm and turns to Quinn.

"How are you holding up baby?" Rachel asks Quinn softly, the blonde grunts, trying to move. She winces as a sharp pain jolts through her leg.

"My leg hurts" She cries. Rachel kisses her on the forehead softly, her own tears falling freely now.

"I know baby, I know. Brittany is going to pick you up so we can get you out of here. Sound like you can handle that?" The diva runs her hand lovingly through the blonde's hair, sighing when her girlfriend nods in the affirmative.

"I love you." Rachel tells her.

"I love you too." Quinn replies.

* * *

><p>Puck, Finn and Ms. Pillsbury found their way out of the office without being detected. Puck looks around nervously for Rachel, but seeing no sign of the girl he moved swiftly down the hall. A soft, squeaky sound startles him slightly. He listens carefully, hearing it again. It was coming from the Janitors closet to his right. He motions for his friend and guidance counselor to be quiet, and he makes his way silently to the door. He pauses briefly, hesitating on what to do next. It could be Jacob in there, or it could be a student trying to hide. He takes the risk anyways. With a quick thrust, he opens the door and grabs the person with one hand, silencing them with the other. Mike Chang's frightened eyes greet him, his hands coming up in a surrender motion. Puck sighs in relief, letting him go.<p>

"Are you okay, man?" Puck whispers. Mike nods and Puck motions for him to follow them. They both look down either side of the hall once more before moving again, this time Mike is behind Ms. Pillsbury, keeping the smaller woman safely sandwiched between the large boys.

They find an exit, and Puck pushes slightly on the handle to see if it's locked. When it opens with a soft 'click', they all exit swiftly. They are greeted by men dressed in all black. Their guns are pointed at them, shouting for them to get on the ground. They all comply, looking to each other confusedly. They are quickly searched and then pulled to their feet by an officer. The officer asks them all quick questions. 'Are you hurt?', 'Did you see the shooter?', 'Are there others?.' Puck nods furiously then, telling them in a hurried rush of words that his sister is still in there, that she was probably with two others. The officers push them towards the other students who were gathered, telling them they'd be back with more questions. Puck takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His hand comes up to the top of his head, running his fingers through the short hair. He spins around when a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Where is she? Did you see her? Is she okay?" Santana grabs him, her eyes frantic and searching. He shakes his head sadly, his heart clenching for the girl as her face drops.

"I don't know anything San. Rachel is still in there….she went in after them…"He says. Santana turns paler.

"But she's tiny…she can't even…."The Latina gasps for air as she begins to panic. Puck takes a hold of her and squeezes her tightly.

"I know. I know…" His own eyes water as he realizes the depth of the situation. He berates himself silently for splitting up with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel peered around the corner. Spotting no one, she waved Brittany (whom was carrying Quinn) over. They silently made their way down the deserted hallway, side stepping all the abandoned stuff that littered their path. Quinn whimpered and Rachel swept her hand lovingly over the blondes head, trying to sooth her. Brittany would occasionally whisper to her, making sure the blonde had responded, then darted her eyes around the hall. Rachel held up her hand suddenly, looking around and turning her head to speak to Brittany.<p>

"There's only one way out that's close. But we'd have to go through those doors." Rachel points at a pair of heavy, glass doors. Brittany grimaces, knowing full well they were the noisiest one in the school.

"We have to be extra quiet." Rachel tells her. Brittany nods and they start moving forward again. When they reach the doors Rachel holds one open for the two blondes, making sure to slowly close the door to ensure as little sound as possible. They successfully make it through without a sound, but unfortunately someone had been watching.

"What are you doing? The schools on lock down!" Jacob shouts. Rachel jumps, stepping in front of the two blondes.

"Jacob…"She breathes. Jacob shakes his head, his eyes wide and chilling. He shakes a little, pointing the gun at her. Rachel flinches, her heart sipping a beat.

"Quinn's hurt Jake. She's been shot." She tells him. He looks from her to Quinn, then back to Rachel.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to make it stop. I wanted Karofsky to stop….." He cries. Rachel places her hands up, stepping closer to him.

"I know Jake. I know…." She pacifies. She turns and looks over her shoulder at Brittany. The blonde is crying softly, gripping Quinn to her closer.

"Go Brittany." She says. Brittany shakes her head frantically; her eyes are large and scared. Rachel looks back to Jacob who doesn't seem to be protesting and turns her head back to Brittany.

"Go. I love you. Now go." Rachel tries hard to keep the fear put of her voice. It cracks though, and she prays Brittany won't put up a fight.

"But Rach…" Brittany cries.

"Go." She demands. Brittany opens her mouth to protest again, but a whimper from Quinn stops her. She scoots to the side, and Rachel blocks her body with her own, ensuring nothing would happen to the two girls if Jacob were to fire. Brittany hesitatingly leaves, looking over her shoulder at Rachel miserably.

* * *

><p>All conversation stopped when Brittany emerges from the school cradling a bloody Quinn Fabray. Santana gasped, Puck froze- his mind instantly going to Rachel, and there was a strangled 'Quinnie!' that everyone knew was to be Quinn's Mom Judy. Paramedics and the S.W.A.T team rushed to the two girls, half grabbing Quinn and the other half Brittany. The officers searched Brittany, taking in the fact she was bloody, and sent her to get checked out by the medics. Santana and Puck rushed to her first when she was done. The Latina hugged her tightly, and Puck was just looking at Brittany, one question in his eyes. <em>Rachel?<em> She shook her head at him, crying. He clenched his jaw, swallowing the guilt swimming up from his stomach.

"Where is she? Did she find you? Where's my sister Brittany?" He asked, his voice taking on a more husky tone with all the emotion he was feeling.

"Jacob caught us. But she made me leave her…..she stepped in front of me…."Brittany sobs. Santana hugs her, looking sadly over her shoulder to a shaking Puck.

"He…he has her? Rachel's with him right now?" He asks alarmed. Brittany just nods her head and cries harder.

* * *

><p>"Jacob…." Rachel pleads softly, her hands gesturing towards the gun. He twitches a bit, his arm shaking in time with his wild heartbeats. Rachel can tell he's terrified.<p>

"You don't have to do this Jacob. We can just go out there right now…you can make this better Jake." She declares.

"Are you kidding me!" he shouts. Rachel recoils slightly, taking a step back. He waves the gun at her.

"There's no taking **this** back Rachel!" He cries. She shakes her head, disagreeing.

"Yes there is!" She argues.

"You can get help, Jacob. We can walk right out of here and you can get help, you can transfer schools…this isn't the way to go Jake." She implores. He shakes his head, sniveling.

"I shot her Rachel. She's….she's gonna die and it's my fault. There's no coming back from that. There isn't" He weeps.

"Were you aiming for her Jacob?" she asks him. He cries harder, ducking his head to wipe his eye on his shoulder.

"No!" He says. Rachel eyes him curiously.

"Then how can this not get better Jacob? It was an accident." She says, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't deliberate.

"I can't go back… not anymore." His words are final and he eyes Rachel desperately.

"What did I ever do to make them hate me so much?" He yelps. Rachel's bottom lip quivers and her breath stutters in her chest.

"I ask myself that question everyday Jacob." She admits. He looks at her then, studying her features. She's the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Maybe if things were different, they could have loved each other.

"I'm sorry" he apologizes, raising the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Rachel's eyes widen and she darts forward.

"No!" she cries out. But it's too late, he's already gone.

* * *

><p>Puck is pacing back and forth when a sudden, sharp and fiercely loud gunshot pierces the air. They all freeze, and Puck looks around wildly, watching as the police did nothing. He growled and jogged towards them.<p>

"What was that? Why aren't you going in there?" Puck shouts at them. One of the officers turns and looks at him sympathetically.

"We have it under control son. Now if you just go over there with your friends…" Puck doesn't stick around to hear what else he has to say. He's running at full speed towards the school. He passes Brittany who seems to have the same idea, but is being held back by one of the medics. He's tackled and dragged back by an S.W.A.T. member towards the parking lot. He curses, lashing out left and right. But the officer is stronger than him and continues to drag him away from the building.

"My sister's in there goddamn it! I have to help her! That's my sister!" Before he knew what was happening, he was being thrown into an SUV, an officer standing on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel is embracing Jacobs limp body when the S.W.A.T team rushes in and scoops her up. They call for a medic for Rachel, not knowing if she's hurt or not, and a medic for Jacob. It's obvious the boy was dead, but they had to follow protocol. An officer carries a catatonic Rachel out of the building. But the moment Puck saw Rachel being carried out he pushes the car door open and shuffles past the officer guarding it. He runs straight for Rachel, grabbing her out of the officer's arms. He cradled her then, inspecting every inch of his sister, making sure she wasn't harmed. He notices blood on her hands and shirt, and a smear on her cheek. He fell to his knees, glaring at everyone that came close.<p>

"Rach." He whispers, but she continues looking off into space. He grabs her face with his hand, making her face him.

"Are you hurt?" he asks. She blinks, looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

"Hurt?" she asks innocently, as if she couldn't grasp the concept of the word.

"Yes baby, are you hurt? Were you shot?" He asks her urgently. She shakes her head slowly.

"It's not my blood…" She mumbles, looking down at her hands. He frowns slightly, looking over to Brittany who's being held back by Santana. He waves her over, knowing that Brittany would probably be the best to break Rachel out of whatever trance she was in.

"Hey, Brittany is here." He tells her. Brittany moves to his side, so she is in eyesight of the diva. Rachel looks up at her, her face automatically crumbling.

"He killed himself…" Her voice quivers. Puck and Brittany look at each other then back down to Rachel.

"Oh Rachel…."Brittany cries, feeling her heart break. She gathers her best friend in her arms, allowing Puck to embrace them both as she rocks the tiny, traumatized girl back and forth.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Mistakes are mine. This is not that eventful, just wanted to get it out there so we can move on to more...important stuff ya know? thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and alerted!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 14**

It wasn't until after Puck had carried Rachel to the car with Brittany and Santana hot on their heels that she realized where she was going. Initially, she gave restraint to Brittany's arms; they encircled her, keeping the tiny brunette from completely from falling apart. She wailed Quinn's name, wanting nothing more than to be in the ambulance with her girlfriend. The three occupants in the vehicle with her winced slightly at the hoarse quality the divas voice took on after screaming so loudly.

Puck made it to the hospital in record time, barely stopping in time when Rachel launched herself out of the car and rushed towards the Emergency entrance. When they caught up to her, they found her at the registration desk. Her small body was heaving, and she repeatedly smacked her palms on the desk, demanding to know the status of Quinn Fabray. The receptionist shook her head apologetically and pointed towards the waiting room. They all turned and saw Judy Fabray sitting in the open room alone, her eyes glazed over and staring blankly the swinging doors that led back to the rest of the hospital. Puck and Santana held back while Brittany followed Rachel over to Mrs. Fabray.

"Ma'am?" Rachel started, trying to get Judy's attention. Rachel stepped closer.

"Mrs. Fabray?" She tried again, this time with a bit more urgency. The older looked up then, blinking up at Rachel.

"Yes, dear?" Judy asked. Rachel frowned, feeling impatience swirl in her stomach.

"Is….I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced herself. Judy smiled sadly at her then, taking the small girls hand in her own.

"I know. My daughter has your picture on her bed stand." She tells the girl. Rachel's eyes tear, her lip quivering.

"Is she okay? Have the doctors come and told you anything yet?" Judy shakes her head, not knowing if she was strong enough to look at the heartbroken look on Rachel's face any longer.

"They said they'd come out and get me…"Rachel nods, grabbing for Brittany's hand who's standing silently behind her.

"She loves you very much you know." Judy smiles at Rachel. The brunette freezes, afraid of the consequences of what Judy may be implying. She knew Quinn wasn't ready to be out to her Mother yet, so she decides to tred very carefully.

"And I love her as well." Rachel says simply. Judy pats the seat next to her, and Rachel complies hesitating only slightly.

"I know there's more than just friendship between you two. And frankly, after today…I don't care. Quinn is the only one that hasn't left me…"Judy's breath hitches at that, her eyes going back to the swinging doors.

"I'm sorry….." Rachel tells her, her heart breaking all over again at the pain on the woman's face. Rachel glances at Brittany miserably. The blonde's chin is quivering and she wraps her arm around Rachel, hugging her tight to her body. Rachel sniffs, trying to stop the impending meltdown she feels coming on.

"Where are Puck and Santana?" Rachel asks, suddenly noticing their absence. Brittany shrugs, looking around for the duo. She spots them sitting quietly in a corner on the opposite side of the room. Santana has her arms crossed, her eyes darting back and forth between the clock and Brittany. The blonde sends her a soft smile, and Santana nods. Brittany sighs when she looks at Puck. The mow hawked boy is hunched over, his elbows on his knees. His hands wring together, his head lowered.

"There-" Brittany doesn't get to finish her sentence. A doctor in green scrubs comes through the door, and calls the name 'Quinn Fabray'. Rachel and Judy stand immediately, while Brittany, Santana and Puck just look up warily. The doctor looks from Judy to Rachel, but when Judy grabs Rachels hand, the man sighs and looks at the older woman.

"Mrs. Fabray?" He asks gently. She nods and he smiles slightly.

"Quinn is going to be fine." He starts. Rachel tenses as he seems to contemplate something, swiping his hand over his forehead.

"However, she did lose a substantial amount of blood. We have stitched her up and with a few x-rays to her leg, have found no major injuries internally. The bullet missed any major blood vessels also, so that's good. We'd like to keep her overnight for observation, but following a second examination tomorrow afternoon, we'd be okay with letting her go home." Rachel released a heavy breath, her body sagging in relief. Judy cried openly, thanking the doctor profusely. But what Rachel was really interested in was seeing the blonde. She wanted wanted to hold her, to tell her she loved her. She wanted to see for herself that her girlfriend was okay.

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide and pleading. Judy looked at the brunette then to the doctor, wanting to know the same thing. The doctor sighed, looking at his watch.

"She can have a few visitors, but only for a little bit. We've put her on some heavy medication for the pain and she needs to rest. She lost a lot of blood and it's taken quite the toll on her." He tells them. They nod and Rachel bites her lip, wanting to go so badly, but knowing that Quinn's Mother would want to see her first.

"You go first. I'm sure she'd want to see you. Besides I owe you. You, and your blonde friend. Your friends told me what you did for my daughter…it was very brave." Judy pats Rachel's arm, giving her a thankful squeeze. The doctor smiled at them and motioned Rachel to follow him. The brunette beamed, signaling to her friends that she'd be right back.

* * *

><p>Rachel held her breath as she approached Quinn's room. She smiled politely as the doctor reminded her to let Quinn rest, and walked away to give the two girl privacy. Rachel ran her fingers over the room number, 203, trying to find a sort of calmness. She sighed, deciding not to waste time, and entered the room. The blonde was sleeping, and Rachel let the tears she felt pricking her eyes fall freely. She made her way silently across the room, hesitating slightly, and then laid herself in the small space available in the bed next to Quinn.<p>

Quinn stirred then, her eyes blinking open tiredly. A warm, soft pressure alerted her to someone's presence in the bed with her. She didn't have to look over to know it was Rachel. She used her free arm to run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, smiling tenderly when Rachel looked up, surprised.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, timidly. The blonde chuckled delicately.

"Who else?" Quinn jested, weakly. Rachel bit her lip, her chin quivering.

"Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry!" The brunette wailed. Quinn looked at her confused, an eyebrow raised.

"Why would you be sorry? You saved my life remember?" She reminded the diva. Rachel's face crumbled then, and she openly wept.

"If I would of taken you up on that offer to help me bring stuff into the café you would have been at the school a few minutes later. You wouldn't have been shot!" Rachel exclaimed despondently. Quinn pulled Rachel's face closer to her chest, letting the diva cry for a few minutes.

"Listen. It's not your fault. And….I hate to say this, but…If it wasn't me….it would have been Brittany. She was there too and…" Quinn pauses, clenching her teeth at the agony swimming in Rachel's eyes.

"It was better me then her Rach. Let's just be glad I have a super hero girlfriend, okay?" Rachel shook her head, her breath coming in strangled hiccups.

"It shouldn't have happened either way Quinn…I can't believe how close I came to loosing you both…" Quinn hugged her tight, not believing it herself. She was thankful for Brittany and Rachel. Without them she wouldn't be alive.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispers. Rachel leans up and kisses the blonde gently.

"I love you too Quinn."

* * *

><p>By the time Rachel got back to the waiting room, it was packed. She tried to find her way around the crowded room filled with her fellow school mates, finding herself completely engulfed in a sea of Cheerios and Glee clubbers. She looked to each face; every one of them seemed to be so sad, so stricken with grief that it clamped a heavy hand around her heart. She sighed sadly, wondering if Quinn knew she was this loved.<p>

Finally, back where Judy and she were sat, she found Brittany, along with Puck and Santana. Brittany bounced over to her, pulling the tiny girl to her chest. Rachel hugged her back tightly, her mind going back to what Quinn had said earlier. _It could have been Brittany._ Brittany lets her go but Rachel hugs her tighter, squeezing her with all her strength. Brittany's eyes pop open widely, but she snuggles back into the embrace lovingly.

"What's this for Rachie?" Brittany mumbles adoringly into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel just sighs into the blonde's chest, no plans on letting the blonde go anytime soon.

"I just love you so much Brit" Rachel tells her. The tall blonde beams, squeezing back.

"Well I love you too silly goose." Brittany laughs.

* * *

><p>Puck steps out of the hospital, breathing in the fresh air. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm all the emotions racing through him at once. Anger, sadness, and relief play tug of war on his heart. He's angry at Jacob for doing this. He's sad that once again, he could protect Rachel and that Quinn got hurt. And he's relieved that his sisters' girlfriend- his own ex- was going to be okay. He scoots down on the pavement, his back against a wall. His feet and legs kick out in front of him and he brings them up, bending them so he could wrap his arms around them.<p>

Rachel-who followed him but after her hugging session with Brittany- watches him briefly; she falters only for a second, before joining him, her tiny body mirroring his own larger one. She doesn't look at him at first, but after a few minutes she reaches over and unwraps one of his hands from his legs and holds it in her own. Her face stays stoic for a moment before crumbling. He tugs on her hand and she leans over, letting him wrap her up in a fierce embrace. She sobs loudly, and his heart breaks over and over with each strangled cry. His eyes mist over, and he bites his lip. Without a seconds thought he lifts her up and she's in his lap, being rocked back and forth.

"It's okay sister…..it's okay." He murmurs. Rachel breath hitches, and she pulls her arms around his neck.

"It hurts Noah….it hurts so fucking much." She cries. Puck ignores the stares of the people coming and going from the hospital, tightening his hold on her. When she seems to calm down he pulls back to look at her, her face red and stained with tears. He runs the pad of his thumb over her wet cheeks, smiling softly at her.

"We'll get through this Rachel. I promise." He conveys determinedly. Rachel looks up at him, trusting his caring words.

"Thank you." She says. He shakes his head at her.

"No. Thank you Rachel." He says.

"What possibly for?" She asks dubious.

"I don't know. Just being you. You're so kind and caring. I never really knew that kind of…" He shakes his head despondently. She stares wide eyed up at him.

"At least until I found you. And I'm sorry. I should have gone with you…we shouldn't have split up. You came so close….again. I can't keep almost losing you Rach. I can't." Rachel purses her lips tightly.

"In that case I should be apologizing to you then Noah. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I wasn't careful enough…." Rachel's voice cracks. Fresh tears well in her eyes, and her mind goes back to the image of Jacob standing in front of her, gun pressed to his head.

"He killed himself in front of me…and I can't even…I don't know what to feel. A part of me is so mad at him for hurting Quinn and the other part….I…I'm just so sad for him. He didn't need to kill himself. I've never….even with all the slushies and people pushing me around…I never….."Rachel sobs, barring her face in Pucks shoulder again.

He holds her there, letting her cry, letting her heart break and mend and learn to heal itself. She needed to get this all out. She needed him to be there to comfort her and to tell her it was all going to be okay. She needed someone to hold her hand because she was sad. And she needed to know that he'd never let anything like that become of her. He would be her strength when she needed it, he would carry her when she couldn't go any further. He was her brother and he loved her.

The sound of footsteps pulls Puck from his thoughts and he glances up to see Rachels Dads standing by them, watching them with a sad smile. They motion to him, asking him silently if he needed their assistance. He shook his head, letting them know he had this. He would take care of his sister.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I'm home right now." Quinn sighs, barring herself in her queen size bed and pulling Rachel down on to the bed with her. Quinn had just been released from the hospital with detailed instructions on caring for her stitches. Rachel assured the doctor that she had it all under control, considering she had just had them a few months before. Quinn clenched her teeth at that, remembering how it felt like to watch the ambulance take her girlfriend away. She reminded herself then to talk to Rachel about what she was feeling, knowing that not matter how well the brunette seemed to be doing, the diva must have been a wreck inside.<p>

"I am too, baby." Rachel sighed, placing her head on the cheerios shoulder. The blonde kissed the top of her head, moving her leg in a more comfortable position on the pillows Rachel had placed under them. She smiled when she felt the brunette play with the necklace resting on her chest. She reached up and grabbed Rachels hand, kissing each of her knuckles lovingly.

"I love you so much Rachel." Quinn stares into her eyes. The diva smiles brightly.

"I hope so, 'cause I sorta love you too." Rachel laughs. Quinn sticks her tongue out at her and laughs when Rachel pretends to bite it.

"I'm really glad your mom is okay with us." Rachel breathes, leaning in closer to kiss Quinn. The blonde pulls back abruptly, a look slightly between surprised and panic washes over her face.

"My mom?" Quinn squeaks.

"She…she didn't tell you? She hasn't bought it up?" Rachel asked surprised. Quinn shakes her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No. Ah…no. She hasn't even said much at all actually. Did you tell her? I mean…how do you know she knows?" Quinn asks. Her voice is high pitched and Rachel runs her fingers down her face.

"At the hospital. She told me you loved me very much and that she knew that there was more than friendship between us and that she was okay with it because you were happy and….and you were the only one that hadn't left her." Rachel whispers the last part, avoiding Quinn's gaze.

"I…that's…wow." Quinn stutters. She looks up at the ceiling, then down at Rachel smiling mischievously.

"Well in that case…." Quinn flips then, smirking at the squeal of surprise tht comes from her girl.

"Quinn! Your leg…" Rachel chastises. The blonde shakes her head with a chuckle.

"My leg is fine…and so are we." She wiggles her eyebrows at Rachel.

"So in the words of my best friend…'I wants to get my mack on'." Rachel laughs with glee, leaning up to kiss Quinn.

"I suppose that makes me Brittany huh?" Rachel smirks at Quinn's groan.

"Shut up." Quinn laughs, kissing the brunette and efficiently shutting her up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I'm sooo soo sorry for the delay. My back has been troubling me for a while now and the hospital gave me some muscle relaxers and I totally couldn't have a proper brain function if I bought it on the black market. Lol. So Mistakes are mine as per usual. This is part 1 of 2. Enjoy my lovelies!

**Disclaimer:** Own just about...well nothing lol

**Chapter 15 **

"I didn't sign up for this. Damn you Mercedes and your damn ideas!" Santana grounds out, kicking a nearby tree. She groans when a sharp pain shoots through her foot. Hopping up and down on one foot a bit, she joins Brittany who's looking up at the stars inquisitively. The blonde closes one eye and nods, looking back at her girlfriend with a smile.

"I know where we are going San." She tells the Latina, trying her best to comfort the increasingly panicked girl. Santana just rolls her eyes, completely annoyed.

"Babe, I hate to break it to ya, but you've been saying that for the last two hours. It's dark out and there's no way in hell I'm going to continue walking in circles." Brittany frowns at her, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Trust me okay? My Dad taught me how to read the stars," The blonde points towards the sky. Santana's eyes follow her girlfriend's finger, her face dropping when she recognizes what Brittany was looking at.

"And I totes know that that star right there is the North Star…..and…well…why is it moving…San…why are you looking at me like that?" Brittany looks at her girlfriend alarmed when the Latina nearly growls at her.

"That star! That star is an airplane Britts!" Santana throws her hands up in frustration, cringing when she hears the blonde sniffle.

"Look…I'm sorry. I'm…I just want to get out here okay? I want to sit down and eat something besides berries, and whatever the hell you had in your pocket, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you babe." The blonde sniffs once more and nods her head, giving the Latina a small smile.

"Oh! Look San a fairy light!" Brittany squeals suddenly. She grabs Santana's hand and they're off, running towards a direction Santana was sure as hell was going to get them even more lost…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier in the day<strong>_

After Quinn was released, most of the Glee club gathered around her to bring her cheer. They also showered Rachel with love and support too, knowing full well what kind of hell the tiny brunette must be feeling having gone through what she had. Mercedes, who was in desperate need to get away for a while, came to the club with an idea. Her dad had a rather decent sized cottage somewhere by the lake and she wanted them all to pack up and go there for a few days. She was met with enthusiastic cheers, and so it was decided they'd leave as soon as possible. They received no refusal from their parents, leaving them excited for the trip.

Thursday saw Quinn placed inside the vehicle for 'safety reasons' according to Rachel, as the rest of the club packed up Santana's SUV. The Latina was going to take her vehicle, which Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Puck had all planned to catch a ride with her. Mercedes was taking Kurt, and Tina, Mike and Finn were on their way to pick up Artie in their own vehicle, all of them meeting up at Rachel's to finalize everything. Most of them doubled checked what they had and re organized the vehicles. Rachel stood watching everyone, having already checked and double checked her and Quinn's luggage.

"Well, I have everything I need, how about you short stack?" Puck puts his arm around Rachel's shoulder. She looks up at him, eyes amused.

"I will have you know I've had everything I will possibly need since Mercedes first mentioned this." Rachel tells him. There's a loud 'Ha!' and Quinn peeks her head out of the door from where she's sitting.

"She's not lying; she had me packed just as long." Quinn laughs. Rachel rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"There is nothing wrong with being prepared." Rachel argues. Quinn smiles fondly at her, shrugging in time with Puck.

"Eh, I guess." Puck laughs and ruffles his sister's hair. She squeaks and he darts away from her laughing jubilantly. The scene made everyone that was around them smile, bringing a small sense that maybe things were going to be okay. Rachel slides in next to Quinn whose smiling at her lovingly. It had already been a long week and the diva just wished this trip would do them all some good.

_**Flashback**_

_The synagogue was silent. A single, lone person sat in the front pew. A wave of sadness gathered, digging itself a deep and hollow hole in the center of each Glee clubbers chest. Puck clenched his teeth, reaching out to grab Rachel's hand. The diva looked up at him, her eyes dull and wet. She hiccupped, trying very hard to keep herself from falling apart. Behind her, Brittany and Santana stood silently. The rest of the club was waiting for some sort of signal from the small brunette. They lingered in the entrance of the small synagogue, watching as the small figure of Jacob Ben Israel's mother turned around, letting out a small sob as she saw the kids. Rachel looked at her, then turned to look at her friends, a silent 'come on' leaving her lips. They moved forward then, each of them glancing around the relatively empty room. A wooden casket lay in the front. The Star of David seemed to loom over them, soft candle light flickering a dancing cadence._

"_Rachel." Puck whispered to her. She turned to look up at him, surprised at the strength in his voice._

"_Noah?" She questions him._

"_Are you sure we are doing the right thing here? I mean…he almost killed Quinn…he could have just as easily killed you…" Puck lowers his voice, his eyes darting from her to Jacobs Mom, whom was watching with rapt attention._

"_I…yes, Noah. This is what Quinn wanted. And I agree with her. Jacob was sick….he might not deserve this…but we do." She tells him, hugging his arm tight. He sighs, the rest of the Glee club sans Quinn, gathers around them, sitting in the pews silently._

"_For Quinn." He tells her. She nods._

"_For Quinn." She agrees._

* * *

><p>"Okay so there are four rooms and two bathrooms. And since I have no problem with sharing and Quinn's been put through the ringer enough already I'm going to let her and my girl Rachel take the Master. Kurt and Tina you're with me and the rest of you? Figure it out for yourselves!" Mercedes laughs as everyone darts forwards, each of them claiming one living space or another. Quinn and Rachel smile at each other then move to hug Mercedes. The young black girl giggles into the embrace and scoots away from them, yelling at Puck and Finn who were currently trying to reside in her room.<p>

"A room to ourselves." Rachel smiles. Quinn grins mischievously at the brunette, making her way towards the Master slowly.

"What ever shall we do?" Quinn asks slyly, giving her girlfriend a playful wink. Rachel blushes and swats at the blonde.

"You're still injured Quinn Fabray, there shall be no sex." The diva scolds her, making the cheerio laugh.

"Well I certainly know where your mind is…" Quinn scoffs. Rachel blushes and ducks her head, looking sheepishly back at her girlfriend.

"I meant…well...we're going to be all alone in that room. No parents to check in on us…" Rachel turns a deeper shade of red, nearly purple, when Quinn wiggles her eyebrows at her.

" I'm just giving you a hard time Rach., besides…even though I am still injured, I will however be enjoying the alone time this trip gives us." She leans down and kisses Rachel briefly, still chuckling at the divas blush.

* * *

><p>Everyone went off to do their own thing, promising to meet back in the kitchen at six to help with dinner. Rachel made sure Quinn was properly taken care of, retrieving her pain meds, making her a snack, and fluffing her pillows when the blonde felt the need to elevate her leg. Quinn basked in the attention, grinning from ear to ear every time the diva fluttered around the room.<p>

Finn and Puck, who had snuck off to play with Mercedes's Fathers four wheeler, came back in a few hours later covered in mud. Rachel and Kurt squeaked at the mess, pushing the boys back out the door and onto the porch. They thrust towels at them, and Mercedes pointed at the hose next to the stairs. The boys shrugged, moving to clean themselves off. Artie, Tina and Mike went for a walk on the grounds, while Brittany and Santana claimed the hot tub.

Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. However, Quinn was growing restless, seeing as how Rachel wouldn't let her do much, fearing the blonde would hurt herself. But someone she convinced the diva to go outside with her. They sat together on the swing then, Rachel grabbing one of the blondes hands, resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder. Quinn sighs, watching as Brittany and Santana get out of the hot tub and head into the house. She turns to Rachel then, smiling sadly at her.

"Hey you." She murmurs, causing the diva to look up at her questioningly.

"What's the matter baby?" Rachel inquires her. The blonde shakes her head; her eyes blink rapidly, trying to quell the oncoming tears. Rachel sits up straight, concern etching her beautiful face.

"Quinn?" She asks, her own tears immediately surfacing at the sight of her girlfriend crying.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Quinn pauses, her free hand swiping at her tears.

"I can't stop thinking about…..I mean…you've been through so much Rachel. And when I look at you I just…I can't understand how it is you're still…you. You know? It amazes me. How do you do it? How are you still standing after all of this?" Rachel opens her mouth to speak, only to close it again. She shakes her head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. In the corner of her eye she sees Brittany and Santana, who by now are fully dressed, walk by them. Brittany puts a hand on Santana's arm when the Latina makes a move to join them, and Rachel sends a silent 'thanks' to her best friend.

"Quinn…." Rachel starts. She takes a deep breath, assembling all the strength she could muster.

"Quinn I get my strength from you." She holds up a hand to stop the blonde from interrupting her.

"I get it from you, and I get it from my friends and family. I get it from the love we share and from the happiness you bring to me. But don't get me wrong…there are those times when I think of you and what happened, or when I think of Brittany and how innocent she is and how one day the world is going to stomp all over that…and I just loose it. I fight so hard to keep going- to keep smiling. But what keeps me together? What kept me from losing everything? It's my faith in love and in you. The day you walked into that café you changed me Quinn. I found my faith again and my strength has doubled, and it's because of you baby." Rachel kisses Quinn's hand then, smiling softly as the blonde attempts to wipe at her own tears. She reaches over and runs her thumb over her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you." Quinn tells her, leaning in.

"And I love you." Rachel sighs happily, leaning in the rest of the way to meet her girlfriends waiting lips.

* * *

><p>At 6:30 Rachel started to get nervous. She looked between Quinn and Mercedes, and then glanced at Tina and Kurt. She picked up her phone one more time and bit her lip. Kurt, who had caught the look Rachel was sporting, raised an eyebrow at her. She made a motion for him to follow her and he put down the knife he was using to chop onions and followed the diva into the living room. He raised both eyebrows this time when he saw her chin start to tremble.<p>

"Hey now…what's going on Rachie?" Kurt asks gently, stepping forward to touch the divas elbow. Rachel shakes her head, scuffing her foot on the floor as she looks down, trying to avoid his questioning gaze.

"It's going to seem silly but…"She pauses, gathering her thoughts.

"But?" Kurt urges her.

"I think Brittany and Santana may be a bit lost in the woods." She admits. Kurt looks at her then, studying her face for a second before bursting out loud with laughter. Rachel reels back, looking at him with something akin to offense.

"I'll have you know Kurt Hummel that Brittany and I have a very strong connection and seeing as I have a very strong sixth sense, I can say without a doubt that something is not right. And besides….." Rachel scoffs, her voice lowering a bit.

"She told me earlier that she wanted me to teach her how to make my Papa's not-so-secret secret pot pie." She tells Kurt, her eyes downcast and sad. Kurt sighs, looking to his own phone for the time. 6:41. Drat.

"And what time was she supposed to be here?; Because she and Santana told 'Cedes that they were going for a walk….crap." Kurt's face takes on one of realization. He tries his best not to panic though, keeping as calm as he could for Rachel's sake.

"Get your coat and meet me outside." Rachel rushes past him, grabbing her coat and kissing Quinn on the forehead in one fellow swoop. The blonde looks after her confused, and grows a bit concerned when Kurt whispers in Mercedes ear and the black girls face turns a bit ashen. The boy is out the door before the blonde could question him. But she turns to Mercedes, watching as the girls' chopping becomes fast and irritated.

"Mercedes?" Quinn questions. Tina looks between the two, her eyes bouncing from one face to the other.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um Kurt will explain when he gets back." Mercedes tells the girls. Quinn and Tina share a look before stopping what they were doing with their vegetables and looking at Mercedes.

"But there's something to explain? I mean Rachel looked like her butt was on fire and whatever Kurt told you made you look like you were about to barf." Tina prods. Quinn nods in agreement, watching curiously as the black girl drops her knife and rests her hands on the table. She looks up at Quinn and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Before she could answer though, Puck, Finn and Mike enter the room. Their laughing halts when they witness the stare down between the three girls.

"Are we interrupting?" Finn jokes. Puck chuckles and nudges him out of the way, sneaking around Quinn to steal a piece of carrot.

"Rachel and Kurt went to find Brittany and Santana…their kinda lost in the woods." Mercedes rushes out. The carrot in Pucks hand drops to the ground with a soft thud.

"What!" Both Quinn and Puck exclaim.

"And you just let them go out there by themselves?" Puck growls. Quinn nods, pointing up at Puck.

"I can't believe this, Puck get my crutches we're going after them." Quinn grounds out, glaring at Mercedes.

"Hey! Girl, they just rushed out of here all willy nilly. What was I supposed to do? Sit on them?" Mercedes scoffs. Puck pauses for a second, and then turns to Quinn.

"Quinn you stay here okay? I got this." Puck pushes Quinn back down on her stool gently. The blonde opens her mouth to protest but a sharp pain in her leg shuts her up.

"Call me when you've found them, got it?" Puck nods, bringing his hand up in a mock salute. He grabs his jacket and heads for the door. Mike calls to him, telling him to wait up, grabbing his jacket and closing the door behind him. All the girls look at Finn then, waiting to see what he was going to do. He looks at each of them and frowns.

"She doesn't always need saving." He states. They frown back at him and watch as he stalks back to the living room.

"That was weird." Artie says, scaring the crap out of all of them.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Mercedes asks him with a laugh. He just shrugs and wheels past them.

* * *

><p>The boys jogged at a considerable pace, calling out Rachel and Kurt's names. Puck dug a small flash light out of his pocket, shining it in every direction he could. When that didn't work he tried calling them, but to no avail, the signal was lost. He sighed, looking to Mike for some help. He knew he shouldn't panic but the woods they were in held such an eerie feeling that it automatically added an extra urgency to each of his steps. Hearing a slight movement to his right he shown his flash light in that direction, Rachel's startled face greeted him and he lunged at her in relief.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing Rachel?" He asked, irritated. She pulled back from him with a huff.

"I'm trying to find Brittany and Santana, Noah." She tells him. He shakes his head.

"And you didn't come to me, why?" He questions. She shrugs her shoulders, avoiding his eyes.

"It really didn't occur to me, okay? I'm sorry I panicked." Rachel admits. Puck bits his lip, eyes scanning the woods.

"It's fine Rachel. Just…next time come to me okay?" Puck looks over at Kurt amused when the boy gives an indignant 'hey!'.

"I'm perfectly able and willing to protect Rachel myself you know." Kurt sulks. Mike and Puck laugh, patting the boys back slightly.

"Sure you are kid, sure you are." Puck comforts him. Rachel looks back at Kurt from under Pucks arm; she gives him a look hoping to convey her thanks. Kurt nods and smiles at her.

They walk for a few minutes before they catch a glimpse of something barreling towards them. Puck pushes Rachel behind him, and braces for whatever was coming their way. But the sound of laughter draws Rachel out from behind Puck and she darts in front of him to intercept her best friend.

"Brittany" Rachel yells in glee. The blonde wraps herself around the tiny brunette, squeezing her for all she's worth.

"Air…I…need…air." The diva gasps. Puck, Mike and Kurt laugh while Santana just glowers.

"Sorry! See San I told you I knew where I was going!" Brittany turns to her girlfriend. Santana's eye twitches and she frowns harder.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get outta here, I gots to pee." The Latina pushes past them with a groan. Rachel grabs Brittany's hand and they follow the cheerio.

When they get back to the house Santana heads for the bathroom, Puck and Mike the living room, and Rachel, Kurt and Brittany the kitchen. Quinn smiles brightly at Rachel and makes sure to hold her tighter than usual when the diva greets her. Brittany goes around the room hugging her friends and regaling the events that led to Rachel and Kurt needing to rescue them. Though, if you asked Brittany, she'd tell you she 'totes knew where she was going'.

When dinner was done and ready to be served, Rachel helped Quinn to the table. She put a plate of food in front of the blonde and kissed her on the forehead. When she sat down she was so wrapped up in making sure Quinn had everything she needed that she missed the scowl Finn sent their way. However Quinn and surprisingly Puck noticed though, and it didn't sit well with either of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay. I have a major case of writers block, which will explain the crap of a chapter thi turned out to be. I won't give up on this though. I have a few more ideas before I finish it. I hope you all enjoy it atleast and thank you for your reviews and alerts and such. Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my dog haha

**Chapter 16**

The next and final day found the entire group down by the lake. Artie watched happily from his perch on the dock next to Quinn as everyone tossed Rachel around, causing the tiny brunette to squeal in indignation. Quinn had to finally tell them to knock it off and Rachel huffed loudly, clambering onto the dock next to the lounging blonde. She wipes the water from her face, looking at the blonde peculiarly.

"What?" The blonde asks laughingly. The diva raises one eyebrow towards her, raking her eyes over the bikini clad girl.

"I was just wondering…." The diva starts. Quinn raises her own eyebrow in question, urging her girlfriend to continue.

"Well…..how bad would it suck if I was to say oh….push you off this deck and into the water?" The brunette asks her seriously. Quinn gasps, looking at Rachel with shock.

"And just why on Earth would you do that?" Quinn demands. Rachel chuckles sardonically at her and pats her on the shoulder.

"You took way too long to save me Quinnie dearest. I may or may not be perturbed with you at the moment." Rachel tells her seriously. Quinn scoffs and looks over to Artie, though he himself seems quite invested in not being pushed off as well.

"You believe this?" The blonde asks him. He looks to Rachel, who winks at him, and back to Quinn with a grin.

"Actually…." He shrugs. Rachel laughs and pushes Quinn's shoulder a bit. The blonde crosses her arms playfully, jutting her lower lip out, pretending to ignore the diva. This just makes Rachel laugh even harder and Quinn finally cracks a smile at the joy coming from her girlfriend.

"You're so mean." Quinn tells her. Rachel shrugs and then leans over to kiss the blondes cheek.

"I learned it from Puck." She tells her. Artie laughs heartily while Quinn glares over at the mow hawked boy. Said boy turns around from his place in the lake, feeling eyes on him. He looks wide eyed at Quinn then back to Rachel questioningly. Rachel smirks at him in return.

"No more Puck for you Rachel…." Quinn tells her jokingly, giving the divas brother the finger when he makes a sour face at her. Rachel swats at the blondes hand, a stern 'bad Quinn' leaving the divas mouth before she could help it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Santana and Brittany joined Quinn in the house, preparing lunch for everyone. Well Quinn and Brittany were- Santana on the other hand just went where ever her beautiful girlfriend went. She smiled softly, watching them as they gathered sandwiches together, Brittany dodging pieces of popcorn thrown at her by a laughing Quinn. Santana excused herself to use the bathroom though, promising to hurry back so she could take the plate Quinn prepared.<p>

The Latina climbed the stairs two at a time, rushing past the first set of doors and into the small bathroom. When she was finished she started to rush back down towards the stairs when a small piece of paper caught her eye. It was underneath one of the doors- a door she remembered that belonged to the room Finn and Puck were using. She lifted the paper from the floor, turning it over, and raising an eyebrow when it appeared to be a school photo of Rachel. She grew curious when its tattered edges looked as if it were cut from something, more specifically the McKinley High School year book. She looked at it closer, wondering why, or more importantly who, would rip a picture of Rachel out of the yearbook. Puck popped into her mind and she sighed, noting to herself that she should just take a picture of the two together so the divas brother wouldn't have to go so far as to ruin a perfectly decent yearbook.

She stuffed the picture in her pocket and turned back to head down the stairs. But this time it was a noise that stopped her. A light, sort of smacking sound perked her ears. She turned a questioning head towards the sound, this time the sound growing increasingly louder, followed by a soft moan like gasp. She smirked to herself, the sound obviously coming from Quinn and Rachel's room. Deciding to put a stop to whatever it is that her friends were doing she marched towards the door, her feet barely slowing when she threw the door open with a loud 'aha!', which quickly turned into a screech of horror and her fumbling for the door with her hand over her eyes. Finn stumbled, grabbing at his pants and zipping them up in a flash. His face flushed and he backed up into the rooms' dresser with wide eyes.

"Finnocence! You best not be doing what I thinks you're doing…. especially in a room that does not belong to you." Santana growled. One hand on the door handle, the other still over her eyes. Finn squeaked in response, clearing his throat a few times before stepping forward a bit.

"It's not what you think!" His hands wave in front of his defensively. She scoffs at him, finally removing her hands and turning towards him cautiously.

"Oh Please! It's not like I just saw all three inches of you just now. Give me a break Hudson." She glares at him menacingly and he visibly gulps.

"I just…please don't tell them! Please!" He begs her. Santana raises an eyebrow at the boy, and then nods her head once.

"I won't tell them right now. But you sure as hell won't be getting off- pardon the pun- that easily." She warns him. He winces and nods his head sadly. She makes her way towards the stairs but stops and turns to look at him.

"Well?" She asks, signaling for him to leave the room and follow her.

"Coming." He tells her, and then grimaces at his choice of words. She gags slightly, glaring at him.

"I really hope not." She grunts, walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Finn kept away from Santana, Quinn and Rachel for the rest of the day. Santana's glares and Rachel's confused glances between them did nothing to quell his growing anxiety. So by the time everyone had settled down in the living room after supper, he had become tired and cranky. Quinn watched as he stomped over to the fireplace, sitting next to it with his arms tucked around his bent knees. She raised an eyebrow and looked over to Santana who just shook her head. Rachel snuggled in closer to her on the couch, stealing her attention.<p>

"I can't believe this is our last night." Quinn sighed into Rachel's hair. The brunette whimpered a little and Quinn pulled her in closer.

"Don't remind me." Rachel pouted. Everyone agreed, sighing in resignation.

"I feel like this is something we should do often. Like maybe make this a regular thing?" Tina says sleepily from her seat on Mikes lap. The Asian boy smiles up at her, kissing her softly.

"Oh I can totally be down for that! Maybe our summer get away, no matter where we are in our lives…we should come here." Mercedes tells them excitedly, clapping her hands together with Kurt's as he leans over from his seat on the floor next to her legs where she's sat in the room's only rocking chair.

"Your Dad would let us do that?" Brittany asks the girl. Mercedes shrugs, nodding her head.

"I don't see why not. Mom doesn't really like this place much anymore, so…." She drifts, her eyes casting downwards sadly. Kurt nudges legs gently with his shoulder, smiling at her when she looks at him.

"You think we'll still be together five years from now?" Brittany asks shyly, a deep concerned look marring her beautiful face.

"I do." Rachel says, reaching out a hand to touch the blondes shoulder. Brittany looks up at the diva from her spot on the floor and smiles.

"Of course _we_ will Rachie." Brittany giggles, grabbing her best friend's hand.

"I just mean…you think this glee club, everyone in this room? Will we still be friends?" Brittany clarifies. Rachel furrows her eyebrows, thinking.

"I'd like to believe so. I mean five years from now we will all be in separate places, but in our hearts? I think we'll never be apart." Rachel tells the blonde softly. Santana sends the diva a silent 'thank you' to the diva, hoping her words would soothe the worried dancer.

There's a moment of silence then, a brief trip to five years down the road takes them all to places unknown. Rachel thinks of Quinn then. A smile making its way to her face; she'd marry the girl tomorrow if she could, so she knew without a doubt she'd still have her. Quinn looks at her also, thinking the same thing. They smile at each other, leaning in for a loving, soft kiss.

"Can we play a game?" Brittany asks. Santana agrees, glaring at everyone who dare say no.

"Truth or dare?" The Latina asks. Brittany squeals and bounces slightly, eliciting excited 'yes!'.

"Are you kidding me? What are we twelve again?" Finn laughs. Santana narrows her eyes at him warningly.

"No, but if my girl wants to play, we play." The fiery cheerio told him. Finn crosses his arms agitated.

"I don't want to play." He tells her. Santana snickers at him and in the corner of her eye she can see the rest of the club watching them with rapt attention.

"Afraid I might expose your secret Hudson?" She sneers. He straightens his posture, avoiding her gaze.

"No. I just don't want to play." He murmurs.

"Why don't we just start then huh? I pick dare." Santana tells everyone, gesturing with her arms towards the room at large. She stares at Finn for a second then smirks.

"Finnept. I dare you to lie to Quinn's face and tell her how I didn't catch you this afternoon managing your own solo in her and Rachel's room." Santana crosses her arms smugly, watching Finns face as it reddens and his mouth open and closes in quick succession. There are a few loud gasps and the Latina turns to see Quinn sitting up with Rachel tucked in close to her. The blondes face red for its own reasons.

"Tell me you're joking." Quinn growls. Rachel groans and clutches Quinn's arm.

"Ew." Rachel states, cringing in Finns general direction. Finn stands up and is about to run for the door but Puck stops him.

"What the hell were you doing in their bedroom man?" Puck demands to know. Quinn nods, grabbing Rachel's hands in hers.

"I…I'm sorry. I was looking for my wallet and….it wasn't…I'm sorry." He stammers, floundering in his embarrassment. They watch as he bolts from the room, stumbling out the door.

"Well…we're not sleeping in there tonight. That's for damn sure." Quinn says to Rachel, the tiny diva shuddering in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>School the next day<strong>_

Finn watched from his spot in the hall as Quinn and Rachel walked down the hall together. The blonde was currently hobbling along on her crutches, and Rachel hovered close by, watching her with hawk-like intensity. The quarterback glowered, feeling the intense swell of jealousy tear at his gut. He slammed his locker shut and turned down the hall. He stopped shortly when he caught sight of the new guy Sam gazing longingly at the duo also. Anger struck him hard, that is, until he realized the blonde boy was staring at Quinn. He smirked slightly, stopping next to the boy.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Finn asks him. Sam jumps a bit, looking at Finn questioningly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare at your girl man." Sam mumbles apologetically. Finn holds up his hands, stopping the guy from rambling.

"Dude it's cool... she aint my girl anyways." Finn sighs, looking over at the two girls sadly. Sam watches him curiously.

"So she's free? The blonde one I mean." Sam asks. Finn smirks a bit, then turns towards Sam, an idea forming in his head.

"Can you sing?" Finn asks him. Sam starts a bit, startled at the random question.

"Well I guess…I mean I'm not horrible." He tells the tall jock. Finn claps him on the back, guiding him towards the end of the hall.

"She's in glee club with me, join and maybe you can get an opportunity to talk to her." Finn suggests, smirking sardonically.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agrees. Finn shakes his head a bit, looking at Rachel briefly.

"Not yet." He whispers.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I deeply apologize for my long absense! My laptop has some how blocked my ability to use anything in the Microsoft Office. So I'm trying to come up with alternate ways to write the rest of this story, which brings me to my second apology... I have a major case of writers block! Everytime I even think about what I want to do for the next chap, or even down the line in other chpas my brain just stutters and stops lol I've been watching a ton of Glee and OTH to get some inspiration but...nothing. BUT I'm hoping something will come too me soon cause I'm putting my foot down and want to atleast get you guys SOMETHING by this time next week so stay tuned! Thank you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait. Mistakes are mine and thank you for sticking around!

**Disclaimer:** I ownnothing

**Chapter 17**

A soft, gentle breeze swept in past the light curtains and tangled itself within the naked forms of two sleeping beauties. The smaller one, snoring softly, stirred a bit at the temperature change. She turned on her side, grasping tightly to the sheet piled at her waste. The other form, a slightly taller, now a lot more naked, woke with the change. She blinked her eyes open dazedly, her vision filled with the sight of her girlfriend, so beautiful, so _real_, that tears sprung to her eyes and she had to take a few shuddering breaths to allow her heart and mind to catch up to each other. Turning over, she embraced the tiny diva, a soft, happy smile making its way to her face. It didn't last long though, because everything that had led up to this point came crashing back down on her brain like a tidal wave. Quinn cringed then, holding Rachel tighter, her mind replaying everything in a quick, unsettling session that left her just as confused as she was when it all started. Sure, things seemed to be back to normal with her and Rachel (being completely nude with her right now just a small reminder of how they progressed too) but she knew deep down there was something else going on. _Finn_ happened to them this week, and it was _Finn_ that almost ruined everything between the two girls. _Finn_, Quinn clenches her teeth at the thought of the dumbass.

_**Two days before**_

Other than being a complete waste of time, avoiding Finn had been a task of its own. Instead of making himself scarce ever since the cabin incident, the tall lumbering giant seemed to set himself in the middle of everything the two girls did. He also seemed to be totally okay with the embarrassment he had had and walked around with a wicked and semi deranged smile planted unmoving and firm on his face. He greeted Puck with enthusiastic high fives and led the new kid Sam around everywhere else he went too. Rachel had grown super uncomfortable with the situation and Quinn had stopped herself more than once from growling at the quarterback. It was a Thursday afternoon during Glee that things came to a head. Sitting together in the back of the risers, Sam and Finn had started a conversation that had both Kurt raising his eyebrows and Quinn seeing red.

"You think Quinn would agree to go to breadstix with me man?" Sam had leaned over to whisper to Finn, looking over longingly to said blonde. Kurt, who had been sitting directly in front of Finn, perked his ears with one raised, meticulously maintained eyebrow. He turned his head sideways slightly, wanting to hear Finns answer clearly.

"Dude, I have no doubt." Finn laughs giving Sam his fist to bump. The blonde smirked a bit, touching his fist with Finns. Kurt frowned, wondering why Finn would say such a thing. Did Sam not really know about her and Rachel?

"Sweet man, maybe you can ask that Rachel chick and we can double. I mean, they seem to be really close and stuff." Kurt snorts loudly, causing everyone in the room to turn in his direction.

"Care to share what you think is so funny Kurt? I mean Christopher Cross was…" Kurt holds one hand up, silencing Mr. Shue with a shake of his head.

"I know what you think of that Christopher fellow Mr. Shue. But, what I'd really like to know is what Sam here would think of his new friend Finn when he finds out that Rachel and Quinn are girlfriends." Kurt smirks slightly, fighting the urge to direct it towards Finn himself. Quinn and Rachel look questioningly between Kurt, Finn and Sam. Finns left eye twitches and Sam frowns, deeply confused.

"Of course there girlfriends dude, they're like best friends man." Sam gestures towards the two girls sitting in front. Everyone besides Finn and Sam roll their eyes at the boy.

"How is this important anyways Kurt? I mean Mr. Shue was in the middle of-"Finn tries to direct the conversation back towards the lecture, but Kurt stomps his foot slightly, glaring at the boy.

"Are you that dense Sam? They are _gay_. As in for each other." Kurt huffs at the still confused boy. Quinn stands then, looking directly at Finn for a moment then turning her gaze to Kurt.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" She demands. Finn opens his mouth to speak, and Sam slinks slightly back into his seat.

"Well, while completely enlightening Christopher Cross seems to be, I've found that hearing Finn try and convince poor Sammie here to take you on a date is pretty riveting as well." Kurt snorts at the flabbergasted look on Quinn's face, turning to jeer at Finn.

"Tell us Finn, are you completely crazy or has your brain just decided to take a small vacation?" At this point Rachel has joined Quinn, gripping the blondes hand tightly in her own. She watches the interaction between Kurt and Finn carefully, growing uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Finn…..please tell me he misheard you. _Please_ tell me you haven't set Sam up here for disappointment, just for your own gain." Rachel asks him pleadingly, her soulful brown eyes watering. Finn opens and closes his mouth, looking to her then back to Sam.

"I just thought….I just…." He stammers and grows red in the face. Everyone in the club glares at him, watching him fail at an attempt to excuse his horrid behavior.

"I'm sorry Quinn. If I would of known you and Rachel were an actual item, I never would of….." Sam interrupts Finns flailing, moving to make his way past the now purple faced boy and down the risers. Quinn grabs his arm as he passes her, stopping him briefly.

"It's not your fault Sam. I'm sorry he let you think I was available." Her words are so soft and gentle that Sam can't help but smile at her, his face turning a slight shade of red when she looks at him sadly.

"I have to go….um," Sam clears his throat, looking at the clock, then back to Mr. Shue, stepping away from Quinn silently.

"I forgot Coach Beiste wanted to see me after lunch and I forgot…well I forgot." Sam blushes again, shuffling backwards, then turning around abruptly, walking to the open choir room door and disappearing into the hall. Everyone stares after him silently for a few moments, a thick, building tension filling the room in his wake. Rachel turns to Finn then, her face almost purple with rage.

"Okay that's it." The tiny diva breaks away from Quinn and marches up to a barely blinking Finn. When she gets close enough to reach him, she rears back and slaps him hard across the face.

"When Santana caught you in the cabin last week I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But lately, with all your probing and prodding into my life- my life with _Quinn_- I have become exponentially tired of your bullshit Finn Hudson. From now I on I want _nothing_ to do with you. If you so as much look my way I will hurt you. I may be tiny but as you can tell with your already redden face I pack a mighty slap. Stay away from me Finn. And stay away from my girlfriend!" With that she turns around and marches back down the risers, grabbing a hold of Quinn's hand and exiting the choir room, leaving a stunned and awed audience behind. Puck takes this chance to get up and grab Finn, pulling the gaping boy close to him.

"Whatever threats my sister just gave you, triple it. If you fail to listen to her…I will kill you myself bitch." Puck pushes Finn backwards and follows his sister out of the room also. The kids who are left, look to Finn with a glare and decide to follow the seemingly increasing exits. Mr. Shue watches them go, then looks to Finn.

"We need to have a talk Finn." He sighs.

* * *

><p>After school, Rachel and Brittany attended to their duties at the café while Santana and Quinn stayed after school to talk to their History teacher about their group project. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt lingered about, doing their homework in a booth in the back and stopping one of the girls every now and then to chat. Rachel couldn't seem to get Finn off her mind. She was so mad- so <em>disgusted<em>- with the boy she barely acknowledged her Dad's when they waved to her. She thought back to the boy he had embarrassed, back to what that Sam kid looked like when he had realized what Finn had done. It made her shake with anger. Why couldn't Finn leave well enough alone? With one final sweep of the counter, Rachel threw the dirty rag in a dish bin and sighed heavily. She would have to make it up to Sam somehow. Maybe take the boy out for ice cream with Quinn. Yeah, ice cream always made her feel better.

"Hey Rach?" Brittany stepped up next to the small diva, setting down a bin full of dirty dishes on to the clean counter. Rachel cringed at the bin, looking up at Brittany with raised eyebrows.

"Britt?" She asks. The blonde looks down at her friend, smiling softly.

"Are you okay Rachie? I mean…Finn and Sam were pretty stupid today." Rachel purses her lips, thinking for a second.

"Yeah I suppose I'm fine. I mean it wasn't really Sam's fault. Finn….if anything Finn is to blame- for everything." Brittany frowns, scuffing her foot on the floor before looking back up at Rachel.

"I kinda hate Finn. Is that an okay thing to say? I mean….my Mom says I should never really use the word hate, even if I really really dislike something. But Rach….he makes my belly twist inside. And he hurt your feelings, which makes me not like him even more…." The blonde girl trails off looking past Rachel's shoulder at something Rachel knew she herself would never really know.

"Of course sweetie, it's okay. I mean…your Mom is right- you really shouldn't use the word hate. But, in this case we can let it slide, okay?" Rachel laughs lightly when the blonde laughs loudly, hugging the brunette tightly.

"Cool! So you want to go with me to the school and pick up San and Quinn?" Rachel nods her head, already reaching in her pocket for her car keys.

"Let's go get our girls." Rachel tells her, waving goodbye to her three friends laughing together in the back booth, completely ignoring their homework.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as the diva placed her head on the cheerios chest. Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend, her heart fluttering when the blonde dipped her head to give her a kiss. The two girls had been laid up bed, tangled in each other all evening after supper, giving them the quiet time they so desperately needed after that afternoons latest <em>Finn<em> incident.

"I hate to break the moment but I wanted to talk to you." Rachel looks up at Quinn, her attention solely on her girlfriend.

"Something wrong baby?" Rachel asks her. Quinn shakes her head, smiling down at the diva.

"No. I just…what would you think if we invited Sam to hang out?" Rachel smiles and kisses the blonde's cheek.

"I'd think we officially share brains and that we should probably break up before this gets any weirder." Quinn gasps, swatting at the tiny girls butt lightly.

"Rach!" Quinn laughs. The brunette rolls off of the cheerio, getting up on to her feet and reaching out to the blonde to grasp her hands and pull her off the bed.

"Oh shush Quinn; I was just thinking the same thing earlier." Rachel laughs when Quinn murmurs to herself, looking frazzled.

"You have anything in mind?" Quinn asks her, pulling her girlfriend closer.

"Mmmhmmm. But first….." Rachel reaches up to ruffle the blonde's hair.

"You need to brush your hair, it's a mess!" Rachel untangles herself from Quinn with a squeal, hurrying to the door before the blonde could catch her.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to thank you again for inviting me, Rachel." Sam tells her the next day. Rachel had called Sam up the night before asking him if he wanted to grab shakes together. Of course he readily agreed, asking when and where.<p>

"No need keep thanking me Sam, really. It was Quinn's idea to get milk shakes." Rachel smiles at him. The tall blonde boy smiles back, taking a sip of his drink.

"Where is she anyways?" He asks her. Rachel's smile drops a little bit, but she grins back up at the boy.

"She kind of got grounded last night when she didn't come home last night without calling first. Her Mom has been a little bit obsessed with knowing her whereabouts since the shooting happened." Sam looks confused for a second and Rachel has to stop herself from laughing- how does he make it through life always being so confused?

"Ah…right, you probably haven't heard much about that have you? Short version- kid brings gun to school; kid shoots Quinn, kid then kills himself." Rachel grimaces, still not being able to say Jacobs name out loud. Sam looks surprised, and stares at the brunette girl for a moment.

"No shit?" He asks shocked.

"No shit." Rachel nods. They round the corner, a block from _Leroy's_. She turns back to Sam when they get closer, watching for a second as he looks out into the distance.

"People watching?" She asks him. He starts a bit, looking down at her.

"Ah…um no. A-actually I was looking for Finn. He…he wanted to meet up. To apologize he says." Sam stutters, looking nervous. Rachel furrows her eyebrows in wonder.

"I see. Well this is my stop anyways…so…" She juts her thumb behind her towards the café. He nods his head, giving her a smile.

"Thanks Rachel. I…ah…I had a really good time, ya know?" Rachel nods in welcome. Sam steps forward though, looking over his shoulder at something, then back to Rachel.

"Sam? What-"Her question is cut off by his lips. She gasps and steps back, touching her fingers to her lips.

"Sam I'm-" He silence her by jerking his head to his left and she looks over his shoulder to see Finn standing there slack jawed and red faced. She could practically feel the anger seeping from him. She looking back up at Sam with a mischievous smile.

"Though I don't condone that kiss because I'm involved with someone, I do however tip my hat to you sir. Well played, well played." She smirks at him, giving him a small discreet high five. She waves him off and steps into the café to see an also red faced Quinn. She grimaces at her, stepping closer to the blonde.

"Have fun?" Quinn seethes. Rachel cringes at the anger in her girl friends voice.

"Baby….he kissed me on his own. I didn't kiss him back!" Rachel panics.

"I saw that much. But what I also saw was that little high five at the end. Explain." Quinn gestures wildly and Rachel looks around, they were gathering attention.

"Come in the back with me, please?" Rachel asks, adding an extra 'please' at the end when the blonde didn't move at first. When they get to the kitchen Rachel turns around and studies her girl friend.

"I'm sorry about that Quinn. But Finn was standing right there and Sam felt the need to get revenge I suppose." Rachel tells Quinn.

"So you high five him?" Quinn asks, crossing her arms. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I appreciate being able to give Finn another little slap in the face, and this time I didn't have to raise my hand." The diva laughs. Quinn growls a bit.

"But you're _my_girl Rach. You don't go around kissing other people to get _revenge_!" Quinn bellows in anger. Rachel sighs, biting her lip.

"You're right Quinn. I'm sorry." Rachel tells her. Quinn shakes her head.

"I know you didn't kiss him and if you had the chance you would of stopped him, but Rachel it upset me that you were just so carelessly happy about getting revenge that you over looked that fact you have a girlfriend." With that Quinn turns around to make her way out.

"Quinn I'm sorry- where are you going?" Rachel pleads. Quinn turns around to face her smiles sadly.

"I just need a few moments to myself Rachel." Quinn exits the café without a glance back, leaving Rachel with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel walks into Quinn's room. She's teary eyed and shaking from head to toe. Quinn stands from her bed, looking concerned at her girl friends appearance.<p>

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Quinn asks her in rapid session. Rachel shakes her head, trying her best to stifle a sob.

"I-I'm so sorry Quinn! P-please don't break up with me!" Rachel cries. Quinn frowns, clutching her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Break up? What- _oh_. No, no Rach. I'm not breaking up with you!" The blonde laughs slightly. Rachel looks up at her confusedly.

"You're not? You were so upset…." Rachel's chin quivers and Quinn sighs tiredly.

"Rachel I love you, okay? But sometimes I just need time to think. I was upset earlier because seeing you with Sam killed me okay? That in no way means I want to break up with you! Got it?" Quinn shakes her shoulders a little bit for emphasis. Rachel sniffs a bit, and then nods her head.

"Here, come lay down. Oh my god, your freezing baby! Did you walk here from the café?" Rachel nods, her teeth chattering a bit.

"I went out for a walk and then somehow I just ended up here…I'm sorry." Rachel sniffs again and this time Quinn clenches her teeth.

"It's not good for you to be walking all by yourself this time of night Rachel. What if-"Quinn stops herself at the thought of something happening to her girl friend. She takes a deep breath, steadying her heart rate a bit.

"You have to be more careful baby." Rachel nods her head dejectedly, looking up at Quinn sadly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle the thought of you-"Quinn stops her by touching her lips to her own.

"I'm okay, _we_ are okay. Okay?" Rachel nods, snuggling into Quinn. A few minutes of silence pass before Rachel realizes something.

"Where is your Mom?" Rachel asks Quinn. The blonde laughs slightly, looking down at her girl.

"My aunt called and want company for the evening." Quinn tells her. Rachel is silent for a moment then murmurs something that Quinn can't quite make out.

"What's that baby?" Quinn asks. Rachel blushes and clears her throat.

"I'm ready." She repeats. Quinn furrows her brow for a moment then raises them in surprise.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn squeaks. Rachel nods and turns to her.

"This may be the most unromantic, random moment ever….but after feeling what it felt like to be away from you. To feel like I might lose you- _again_…I just…I don't want to waste anymore time." Rachel tells her. Quinn blinks, and then blinks again.

"Just because we fought…" Quinn stammers. Rachel shakes her head, standing up.

"No. It's because we've been through so much. In such a small amount of time….and all I ever wanted through this whole ordeal was you Quinn. I've always wanted you. I love you and I need to feel you. I want you to make love to me Quinn." Rachel steps close to Quinn, who is sitting on the bed, slack, jawed.

"Make love to me Quinn." Rachel whispers, raising the blondes head slightly using two fingers on her chin. Quinn swallows, and then nods her approval.

"I love you." Quinn tells her. Rachel smiles.

"And I love you." Rachel smiles.


	19. Epi

**A/N** I'm so very very sorry for the long wait, i could not for the life of me come up with somethign to write. But alas, at the last moment i realized what I wanted to do with this story, but it had to put to rest lol So here's an epilogue and look out for the sequel soon! This is dedicated to my two favorite readers, Erin and Mindy! Thank you for your support. And thank you to all whose read, reviewed and or alerted!

**Disclaimer** Dont own Glee or OTH

**Epilogue**

A quiet, soft humming swept through the Senior hall of McKinley High. It floated past the empty lockers, guiding itself beyond the choir room, and gently nestled it's beautiful melody in the heart of its capture. Rachel smiled then, her body warming at the sound of her girlfriends happiness. Love. This is what it was. This is what had carried her through the last few months of Junior year, gaining strength and notoriety.

Nationals came and went, leaving a grave reminder that not everything was pure and fairytale-like as it had seemed. They had lost, but it did not matter much. Not when they had next year and they had each other, and that's what Junior year was about. It was a start of many beautiful things. Of love, and loyalty and a growing strength between friends old and new. Senior year would come in a few weeks and it would be remarkable. This is what Rachel dreamed. This is what Quinn and Mercedes and Brittany and all of New Directions dreamed. A new start. Another chance to makes friends, to prepare for a whole new world outside of being just a kid. They had it all figured out.

Quinn skips towards Rachel, smiling widely. Things with Finn were still shaky, they still couldn't look him directly in the eye, but he had apologized over and over, claiming he would give them time and space. At first it wasn't something Quinn nor Rachel wanted anything to do with, but once summer came things grew quiet. They had time to reflect on things and time to put space between themselves and the him. But here they were, weeks before Senior year, at McKinley.

"Please tell me we're here legally Rach." Quinn greets the diva. Rachel turns around from her task of unlocking the janitors closet, smiling sheepishly.

"Of course we are Quinn. As if I'd risk my future career.." Quinn silences Rachel with a quick and loving kiss, pulling back to grin at the blushing brunette.

"Legal. Gotcha." The blonde laughs. Rachel's hand turns the door handle, opening up the dark room. Quinn follows her into the small space, squinting to see. She bumps into Rachel when the diva stops to pull on the light switch above their heads. They stand there for a moment, bodies pressed together, eyes locked. Rachel's hand comes up to ghost over Quinn's face, touching her finger tips over the cheerleaders lips, settling under her chin, guiding their lips together in a heated kiss. After a few moments Quinn pulls back, breathing heavily.

"Not that I don't like making out with you," Quinn starts, biting her lip at the intensity of her girlfriends stare.

"But, I do believe you asked me here for a reason." Rachel blinks at her for a second, then steps back embarrassedly.

"Y-yes, of course!" She stutters, making Quinn laugh. She raises one eyebrow encouraging Rachel to continue.

"Mr. Shue and I have been emailing back and forth," Rachel scoffs when the blonde rolls her eyes.

"And I've convinced him to let us re paint the choir room. It's lacking the sort of finesse we need to inspire us to greatness. I mean…we lost Nationals, which I really didn't count on winning in the first place, but the point is that we need to practice in a place that inspires us and seriously that old beige color makes me want to puke." Rachel gestures towards a shelf of paint cans, grimacing at the memory of the choir rooms outdated paint. Quinn furrows her eyebrows, studying the cans herself. "And so we...what? Choose between soft grey and white?" She pokes at one of the cans, cringing when her finger came back covered in dust. Rachel frowns, squinting at the options as well.

"Um, no. I came here for supplies, like paint brushes and stuff. I took the liberty of ordering a few cans of light green paint. It's a neutral color and I read somewhere that you shouldn't paint green and blue together without a color in between and since I was going to paint the room green and blue I decided it'd save me a lot of money if I just stuck to one, so green was what I landed on. I mean, I hope everyone likes it…oh my God Quinn! What if no one likes what I chose?" Quickly Rachel's rant turned into panic and it took everything Quinn had not to laugh at her girlfriends wide eyed, frenzied look. Shaking her head amusedly, Quinn hugs Rachel to her.

"Baby you really don't need to worry, okay? Green is great. Everyone's going to love it." She pulls back to look at Rachel, making sure the brunette understood her. At Rachel's slight nod she sighs, running her hands up and down the girls arms, turning her head from left to right, looking for said supplies. When she spots them, she steps away from Rachel and starts to gather them in her arms. Rachel joins her and soon enough they're headed for the choir room, arms full.

* * *

><p>Four hours and two jam sessions later and the choir room looked pretty decent with it's new coat of paint. Rachel beamed proudly from her spot next to the piano as the boys gathered up the supplies and the girls put the tops of the paint cans back on. She laughed loudly when Santana smacked Brittany on the butt, leaving a green hand print on the blondes overalls. Brittany yelped, looking behind her, turning in circles like a dog chasing it's tail. Quinn caught her eye then, blowing her a kiss. Rachel blew one back, smirking as her girlfriend dodged the green handed Latina as well. A warm, floating feeling nestled itself in Rachel's chest just then and she sighed happily. Family. This is what family was.<p>

Puck walked over to her then, smiling widely. Rachel smiled back at him, but her smile turned into horror quickly as she spotted his own green hands. She shrieked, darting around the piano. He pursued her, swiftly gathering her up and swinging her over his shoulder. She flailed her body, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. When she didn't succeed she placed her hand on the small of his back, leaning up to call for help. Everyone laughed at her, pretending to reach out to her. Finally she called out for Brittany, reaching her hands for the blonde as she came running to her rescue. The blonde giggled as her tiny friend gripped on her, pretending to be frightened of the mow hawked boy. Rachel inspected her clothing then, squeaking when she spotted the paint smudges on her shirt. She glared at Puck who just smirked. She picked up the nearest dirty paint brush and charged forward…

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got us kicked out the choir room!" Kurt laughed, poking Rachel in the ribs. The tiny diva huffed, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of paint covered hair out of her face.<p>

"Well I wouldn't of had to step to such low levels if **Puck** had kept his dirty hands off me!" Everyone turned to look at her then, each of them shocked and mystified. Quinn pulled at the straw of her drink, looking at Rachel curiously.

"You do know how that sounds, right babe?" Quinn asks seriously. Rachel looks pensive for a moment before making a disgusted face.

"Quinn!" Rachel swats at her girlfriend, the cheerleader laughs, grabbing at Rachel's offending hand.

"You said it baby!" Quinn chuckles. Puck laughs and scoots closer to his sister, patting her on the back.

"I got what you meant sis." He tells her, and she looks up at him thankfully.

All twelve friends, gathered at _Leroy's_, covered in paint and laughing joyously. Summer was coming to a close but it didn't matter. Not when things were finally good between them all. Not when it seemed like this was the best thing that had ever become of a group of such misfits. They were growing together, becoming something that had meaning. It had seemed like yesterday that they were all at odds, dodging slushies and insults flung from one another on a daily basis. But now the had formed a bond so strong that no ice cold beverage or heated words could ever penetrate it.

Puck gazed at Rachel then, thinking back to the beginning of their Junior year. Back to when he hated her. Back to when he couldn't stand to even look at her. But now he'd give his life for her, he'd stand between her and anyone that would ever dare think to hurt her. She was his sister, his…she was his best friend. He smiled at that thought, leaning towards the tiny diva. She looked up at him when she felt him move, smiling softly. He smiled back, crossing his eyes to make her laugh.

"Hey, you wanna hang tomorrow?" He asks her. Rachel nods enthusiastically, turning to him excitedly.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks. Puck shrugs, looking around for inspiration. Finally he spots something that makes him grin.

"You wanna go to that new music shop in Greensville? I mean I need new picks and I know you've been dying to get some new sheet music." Rachel claps, agreeing happily. Quinn watches them with a soft smile, soaking in Rachel's happiness. She reaches over and grabs the brunettes drink, seeing it's empty she gets up to re fill it. When she gets to the counter she spots Rachel's Dads talking heatedly to someone behind the kitchen doors. She steps to the soda fountain, picking an option and fillign the cup. She moves her head to look closer but is stopped when Brittany walks up to her.

"Rachel doesn't like Pepsi Quinn." Quinn looks down to where her hands are and frowns- she had placed Rachel's cup under the Pepsi option.

"Damn it." She curses. Brittany smiles at her, patting her hand gently.

"It's all good Q, I'll get Rach a new cup." Quinn looks at the blonde for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks." Brittany smiles and steps behind the counter, grabbing a new glass. Quinn heads back to the booth where all the Glee kids were sat. She turns back slightly, hesitating on going back to see what the problem with Rachel's Dad's is, but her girlfriend beckons her back. With a sigh she sits back next to the diva, her attention still on the kitchen doors.

* * *

><p>A sad, ominous feeling had gathered in Shelby's gut as she sat herself in a booth at <em>Leroy's<em>. It felt heavy and confined, giving her an uncomfortable full feeling that made her choose to pass on anything that wasn't coffee. Hiram, who saw her come in, joined her silently, looking just as gloomy as she felt. Leroy decided to ignore her for now, choosing to wipe the counter down vigorously, though it was Sunday and he had no customers.

This was it. This was the day they told Rachel and Puck about what she had discovered. What she had been plagued with her whole life unknowingly. She glanced at Hiram, watching as he cleaned his glasses, scowling unconsciously. A deep sigh escaped her and she leaned back, tipping her head upwards to stare at the ceiling. Just two days ago everything was fine, everyone was fine. But now-now things were going to change. And so help her God, she didn't think they'd change for the better.

She spotted Puck and Rachel across the street. Puck was laughing at something Rachel said, watching her intently as her hands moved animatedly. He gestured to himself, jumping back when Rachel swatted at him. Shelby's breath caught at that. They were happy. Her children had each other and they were happy. How could she break this up? How could she destroy everything they've ever known? She had to though, if she wanted them to be safe. If she wanted them to be okay. They had each other, she reminded herself. That should be enough right there.

She stood shakily, her eyes watering instantly as she watched Puck pick Rachel up on his back, crossing the street with her so carefully it made her heart ache. Rachel laughed boisterously, the bag in her hand swishing back and forth. Puck grinned up at her, moving to open the café door with one hand, while the other held Rachel firmly in place. Shelby grimaced as the laughing stopped as soon as they spotted her. Rachel slid of Pucks back, but stayed behind him. Puck reached backwards, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Mom?" Puck questions at the same time Rachel's cold "Shelby," escapes her. Rachel grips Pucks hand tighter, watching confusedly as her Fathers flanked Shelby. Puck's eyebrows furrow and he glances back at Rachel, sharing with her his own confusion.

"Rachel sweetheart, Puck. Please, have a seat would you?" Leroy interrupts them. Puck looks to him, then Hiram, whose now placed a supportive hand on Shelby's back. He nods at the three adults, dragging his sister over to a table. She sits close to him, her grip on his hand unwavering.

"What's going on Papa?" She asks nervously. Leroy smiles at her, but she notices it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Shelby has some news for you both that….." He pauses, looking at Shelby pleadingly. Shelby sighs, her hands swipe nervously at the side of her pants. She sits down across from the two teenagers, highly aware of their intense and frightened stares.

"Are we not brother and sister?" Puck blurts. Rachel's head whips around to look at him, then slowly goes back to Shelby, her eyes wider then before.

"Oh! No Noah. Um you two are definitely brother and sister. I did not just imagine going through all that pain. I mean I can imagine because I had you but my brain just doesn't work that way you know? I hardly think that…" Puck holds his hand up, cringing at his Mothers words. Hiram and Leroy look at each other, slightly amused.

"I guess that's where she gets it." Hiram laughs, looking at Rachel. The tiny brunette scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Can we please get to the point please? I think I may have started going grey with all the tension that was in here when we arrived. I mean seriously, I thought the worst…" Rachel stops herself abruptly at the varied looks on her parents faces.

"Did something happen?" She asks them meekly. Shelby sighs again, closing her eyes briefly.

"Sweetie," She starts. Rachel stiffens at the pet name, and Shelby notices. Too late to take that back, they both think to themselves.

"I went to the doctor a few days ago. I haven't been feeling well lately and so he called me in for a check up." She watches Puck's face carefully, knowing it could go bad fast.

"And we've discover- the doctor and I- that I have what he calls Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, or HCM. We don't know exactly how long I've had it, and I'm probably going to have to have a lot of tests done to see how bad it is. But for now I'm okay, and if I stick to my medications I shouldn't have any more problems." Shelby reaches forward to grab Pucks hand. He blinks a few times, then stares down at her hand on his.

"I….don't really know what to say." He tells her. She smiles sadly at him, then glances at Rachel briefly. The small brunette is just staring at the side of Pucks faces wordlessly. It causes Shelby to frown slightly, the girl was hard to read.

"There's more though." She tells them. Rachel's turns to face Shelby then, her face a mask of indifference.

"It's hereditary." She tells them. Puck pauses, a frown appearing on his lips. Rachel's eyes widen, her face this time clearly displaying her mortification.

"What does that mean?" Puck asks. Rachel's eyes water, and she leans into him.

"We could have it." She tells her brother. He looks at her then, his jaw clenching and un clenching.

"One of you has it." Shelby tells them sadly. Puck takes his hand back immediately, scooting his chair back and standing abruptly.

"One of US." he gestures to Rachel and himself. "Has it?" He bellows. Rachel stands, joining him. Shelby walks towards them, her hands out in front of her as if to fan the flames her admission had ignited.

"Please Noah," She pleads. He shakes his head, his shaking hands coming up to his head, making soothing like strokes through his mow hawk.

"I can't believe this!" He yells at her. Rachel grabs his hand, trying to calm him down.

"Noah…." Rachel starts. He looks at her, his eyes shinning. He grabs her arm and turns towards the room.

"Who is it?" He demands. Shelby shakes her head.

"We don't know yet. We have to send you guys over to a specialist." Rachel shakes her head this time.

"What's the risk of this condition? Early death? Do we have to limit our activities?" Rachel asks. Shelby takes a few steps towards her, but Rachel backs up.

"If your diagnosed you'd have to go under more tests to determine things like that Rachel. But I know you'll have to take medications, and yes, possibly cut down on your activities." Puck grips Rachel a little bit tighter, both of there minds going to the things they'd have to give up. Football, Glee, _Broadway_.

"No. I won't take the tests. I won't have this determine my future. Not when we're so close to getting out of here. No. Just no." Rachel stomps her foot, wrenching her arm out of Pucks grip and turning to stomp out of the café. Hiram and Leroy make to follow her but Puck stops them, telling them he'd take care of it.

He catches up to her a few feet down the black, just as she turns the corner. He pulls her to him, hugging her close to his chest. Rachel cries, tugging on Pucks shirt. Her tears quickly turn into sobs when her ears pick on the soft, melodic sounds of Pucks beating heart,

"I can't do this Noah. I can't be confined to this town because of my heart. My heart was supposed to get me out of here. It was supposed to lead me to great things." Puck's eyes water, and he grips her tighter.

"Shh Rach. It's okay." Puck runs his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe the tiny girl.

"It's not okay Noah! What if…what if it's you! I can't….I can't loose you." Rachel buries her face into his chest, her whole body shaking with fear. Puck just stands there. Hopeless, scared, and lost.

"I'll take the test. I'll take it and we'll go from there Rachel. I promise you it's all going to be okay." he says. Rachel pulls back from him, anger and determination in her fiery eyes.

"No. Don't take the test. Please. I can't…" Across the street Rachel notices Brittany and Santana. They're laughing and holding hands. They spot her instantly and Rachel panics.

"Don't say anything! Please!" She cries. Puck nods his head sadly, watching as Rachel swipes at her tears.

"This isn't over." She tells him, to which he agrees. No, this wasn't over. Because one way or another they were going to take the damn tests, and they were going to put their lives back on track. One way or another.


End file.
